Auron, my warrior
by ChiCkkie
Summary: Aurikku, slight OoCness, Rikku PoV. Chapter 21 finally updated! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own 'em. 

Warning: It's lemon, people

It's in Rikku's POV, and both might be a little OoC.

* * *

Oops

I look around our camp at the Calm Lands carefully, making sure no one is really there. This is just too good to be true, me and _him_ totally alone, for longer than a day. But you never know with these people, they could be just around the corner, waiting for me to do something stupid. And I _am _going to do something stupid, because really, I am alone with _him_, and he's sleeping. And I always do something stupid when I'm alone with _him._

I read Yuna's letter once again, making sure it's real, for the umpteenth time these five minutes since I woke up. It's addressed to Auron (how mean!), but I'm a thief, and you can't trust a thief _not_ to steal.

_Auron,_

_Your fellow guardians have convinced me to go to the carnival at the east side of the Calm Lands, and we'll be back around nightfall. You and Rikku were asleep, and we didn't want to wake you. Tell Rikku we're very sorry we didn't bring her. Please take good care of her, and if she annoys you, count to ten slowly, please. Don't do anything you'll regret. _

_Yuna_

I think it's rather rude of her to assume that I'll annoy _him._ It's more likely that he'll annoy _me_,with his sexy, totally unreachable goodyness following him around all the time.

Anyway, I've got until nightfall to spy on him, while thinking all sorts of naughty things I used to _never_ think about. But, as I said earlier, he's sleeping, which in itself is a major bonus for me, for I get to be obsessed about him without him noticing.

Realising I'm wasting time staring at the Letter of Fortune, I quietly make my way towards _his _tent. Auron's tent. Auron's. Auron's strong arms around me. Auron's husky, masculine voice in my ear as he pulls me close to him. Auron's muscled chest against mine as he kisses me fiercely. Auron's large hands reaching for my… Wait, what was I doing again? Oh, right, sneaking into _his_ tent. It's better to avoid thinking his name for a while, don't you think? I keep forgetting everything else when I do.

I open his tent flap so quietly I surprise myself, then make my way over to the sleeping form of his Legendary Guardian-ness. I didn't even know the dead could sleep, but he's definitely doing it. You can tell by the way he's relaxed, which he usually isn't. He normally goes to bed after everybody else, and wakes before everybody else too, so no one's actually seen him relaxed before. Except for me, because I spy on him all the time.

He caught me spying on him once (though I think he knew I was watching way before then), when he was sharpening his giant sword near the campfire. He grumbled something like, "Have you had enough of me yet?", and I fled in embarrassment.

I hadn't been able to look at him without getting crimson and blubbering foolishness around him for two full weeks. Not that that was or is an abnormality, I'm not exactly capable of being subtle around him. I am when everybody else is around, but when we're alone, I'm either doing something extremely embarrassing to make him smirk (I love his smirking face) , teasing him till he explodes ( I love his angry face), or flirting with him (though I don't think he sees me trying on his sunglasses and then winking at him as flirting) until he just _has_ to smile at me (I love his smiling face the most).

And about him being dead, I think that just adds to his positive side, really. What dead guy has a body like his, you know? I knew he was Unsent even before I fell in love with him (because I _know_ it's love), but that didn't stop me from falling for him anyway. It will probably hurt more in the long-run, I figure, but it's not like he'll ever return my feelings anyway. And you can't choose the one you love, you know?

I have been sitting here for fifteen minutes now, staring at him, but it feels like it's only been a second. I could watch him for an eternity and never get bored. And that's saying something, because I get bored easily. I'm taking in every detail of his face, his impressive, scarred, _bare _chest, the rest of his body underneath a thin blanket, when suddenly he stirs.

Oops.

But instead of waking up, he mumbles something that sounds awfully like my name, but that's probably just wistful thinking on my part. I continue to watch him, amazed, as he suddenly lets a moan escape him. The moan turns into moaning, and my eyes grow big as a part of his anatomy grows bigger too. I just can't stop staring. He's dreaming. He's _dreaming, _dreaming. My heart starts pounding in my chest and I feel a heat pour between my legs. Uh oh. Now is _not_ a good time! I have to get away before he catches me staring at him during a very…heh… _vulnerable_ moment.

I reluctantly start to crawl away, but his gruff voice, in between his groans, stops me in my tracks. No way.

"Rikku…"

I definitely heard it this time, there's no mistake. He is dreaming about me. _He_ is _dreaming _about _me._

Interesting development, I have to say. Guess the winking did work after all. Deciding leaving would be a stupid thing to do, considering I had perfect right to be here ( he's dreaming about _me_ after all), I crawl back to my spot beside him. My heart is still beating like mad, and my mind is working on overdrive trying to understand why he would be dreaming about me. He wouldn't _like _me, would he? I mean, come on, he's way better than me in every way. He's smart, handsome, strong, brave, fair, serious, sexy, take your pick. He's all the things I'm not. He's perfect, and I'm just…_me. _

Wow, way to go with the pep-talk, Rikku. Really.

But in his dream I must really be something, 'cause he's moaning like mad, my name coming from his lips every few moans. Wow. That heat between my legs? Yep, still alive and kicking. I gasp when I dare to look at his _assets_ again. Suddenly, all I can think about is ripping the blanket away and just look for real. He's asleep, after all. He'll never know.

I lean forward slowly, my hand reaching for the offending blanket. I grasp it and pull it off, but before I can steal a glance, my world tilts and I'm on my back in a fraction of a second. My wrists are held up above my head by one of his large hands, and my frail body is trapped under his powerful bulk of muscles.

That stupid thing I told you I was gonna do? This was it. Apparently he wakes up easily. How was I supposed to know, huh?

I swallow when I look into his beautiful face, hovering right above me. My swirly green eyes stare into his bronze depth. Actually, it's more of a dark granite right now. He looks awfully dangerous, and I gulp again. Not because I'm scared though. Nope, entirely different reason.

"What are you doing in here?", he asks angrily, his husky voice just above a whisper.

I don't think he meant for it to sound so sexy, but _holy machina, _it sure was. I open my mouth to answer, but the only sound that comes out is a needy groan.

Oops.

He stares at me for a second, then seems to realise the position we're in. I'm lying on my back, breathing heavily. Auron is leaning over me, his body pressed against mine. One of his arms is still busy trapping my hands, while the other is holding him up, his wrist against my hip. The erection he got from his dream presses into my thigh angrily, and I have to clench my jaw to keep from bucking my hips. The fact he's only wearing boxers doesn't help me any. I notice that the fact I'm only wearing shorts and a tank top doesn't help him any either.

Because he's too good for his own good, he tries to pull away quickly, but I'm really not in the mood to break this moment. So I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him back against me roughly. He stares at me again, and I stare right back, daring him to try it again.

I decide I really want to kiss him, and I move towards him to do just that, when I see him back away from me. Wow, talk about your self-control. But not today, mister Legendary Guardian, not today.

I struggle against his grip on my wrists, while tightening my grip on his waist with my legs. Don't want him to misunderstand now, you know? Realising he isn't going to let me use my hands to convince him, I try a different tactic.

"Kiss me.", I order, and I'm surprised at how demanding my voice sounds. He is too.

"You don't know what you're asking.", he answers, and I can see he's struggling to get his feelings under control, for his eyes are a mixture of lust, passion, and reasoning. The reasoning has to go. _Now_.

"I wasn't asking", I say. Oooh, nice one. Stick me in a room alone with Auron more often.

No, really.

"I cannot. It's not right."

Stupid reasoning, go away! Shoo!

"The fact that you're older, or the fact that you're Unsent really doesn't bother me. It bothers me that you still haven't kissed me. I am in love with you, and you just had a pretty steamy dream about me, so I don't see what the problem is, you big meanie."

He's really shocked now, I can tell. I think it's either because I said that super-fast, or because I said I knew he is dead, or because I said I am… in love… with him…

Oops.

Fortunately, his shock had released his hold on my wrists, and I immediately throw my arms around his neck and pull his face towards mine in a second. Our noses touch, and before he can say anything, I press my lips against his.

I have a feeling he's still paralysed, 'cause he ain't responding. He's not doing anything, actually. Not good for my self-confidence, let me tell ya.

Okay, so it's my first kiss, big deal! I totally don't care he's blowing me off! Really!

Time to stop embarrassing myself and leave while I can still hold back my tears.

I pull back and release my death-grip on his body, and I try to push him off. I close my eyes, trying to keep from crying. I freeze when I feel his callused hand graze my cheek. I open my eyes slowly and gasp. His face is millimetres away from mine, and his eye bores into me.

"Rikku…", he says, and the way he says it, so gently, it makes my heart flutter. Hope sparks my eyes when I see his face hold so much gentleness and affection.

This time, he kisses me, and it's like he just lit my soul on fire. I respond immediately when I feel his tongue grazing my lower lip. My arms and legs wrap around him again as his tongue explores my mouth, and I moan at the sensations he invokes within me.

I graze my tongue with his experimentally, and grow a little bolder as I hear an encouraging growl rumbling from his chest. His hand reaches behind my head, and his rough fingers nestle themselves in my hair. Our tongues battle for dominance, and I rub my hands across his broad back, feeling scars and flexing muscles underneath my fingertips.

We break apart after a few minutes for air, and I curse my lungs quietly, breathing heavily. Auron looks at me calmly, waiting for me to catch my breath. I look up at his beautiful face, and my hand reaches for the scar on his eye. I trace it slowly, and I smile when I see his features relax after a moment of hesitation.

"Is it okay if I count the second one as my first kiss, Auron?", I ask breathily, my cheerfulness reflected in my voice.

He chuckles, and I swear my heart just popped in happiness.

"You may.", he answers, before kissing me passionately again.

I become extremely aware of the way our bodies are pressed together, and of how the erection that dream-me had given him still presses against me. The passion that burns in me suddenly thinks just kissing isn't enough anymore, and I roll my hips against his. I moan at my own movements, and Auron groans. He obviously thinks kissing isn't enough anymore either.

So, what are we waiting for?

I pull his boxers from his body, my feet kicking them away. His hands work their way to the bottom of my tank top, pulling it over my head. His eye blazes as he sees my bare breasts, and he immediately lowers his head to kiss them. I moan in pleasure, and his rough hands work their way towards my shorts, pulling them off swiftly.

I can almost _feel _as well as see him smirk when he realises I'm not wearing any underwear, and my cheeks grow hot at the lustful look on his face. I can tell he likes my body a lot, for he can't seem to stop staring at me. Apparently my blush reaches my chest, because he snaps out of it and looks at my face again.

"You're beautiful, my little thief.", he tells me in a low, husky voice. I feel my heart popping with happiness _again_.

He works his way to my face, placing butterfly kisses on my chest, my neck, my cheek, before he reaches my lips once again.

Suddenly, I feel nervous, excited, scared and happy all at once. The one-eyed warrior stops kissing me and looks me in the eye, his face slightly worried.

"Are you sure?", he asks, and I nod quickly, feeling better because of his gentle gaze on me, but still nervous as hell.

"It will hurt.", he murmurs, and I swear he's feeling guilty, I can see it in his eye.

"Auron, I want you to make love to me, now.", I say, and he kisses my temple in response.

He kisses me on the lips one more time, before pushing his length inside of me. I scream as his large member tears through my veil. It's a wonder it even fit, you know? He stays still for a few moments, letting me catch my breath. I shudder as the pain ebbs away, replacing itself with only pleasure. I move my hips slightly, and the wonderful man above me groans in pleasure.

Wow, I didn't even try.

He notices I'm getting impatient, and he chuckles when he sees me mock-glare at him.

"Make love to me, Auron.", I try to order, but it comes out as a whimpered beg.

He moves out of me slowly, before plunging into me again, and I feel the heat between my legs increase. I moan loudly, and even more so when I hear Auron groan out my name in my ear desperately. He sets a rhythm that makes the world go black, and there's only me and Auron. My nails set crescent-patterns in his back, slippery from perspiration. He goes faster and deeper into me, setting my skin on fire with the want for release. My moans turn into pleasured screaming, and Auron's grunts turn into moans as we reach our peak of pleasure together.

We lay together, breathing heavily, Auron's head buried in the crook of my neck, kissing me softly. I let out a giggle as his prickly cheek scratches my skin, and he looks up at me with an amused look on his face.

"What is it?", he asks, and I shiver delightedly at the sound of his rumbling voice.

"Your whiskers are tickling me!", I tell him in my most girlish voice.

He chuckles, and then goes right back to tickling me.

"Meanie!", I mock-yell at him, and he laughs in my hair.

Oooh, I'm melting, people!

He then pulls out of me and I let out a disappointed hiss. I try to pull him back, but instead I get pulled up by him. He leads me out of the tent, totally disregarding the fact we're kinda naked. Not that he's got anything to be embarrassed about. I just can't help but wonder how he knew the others are gone.

He picks up two towels and our clothes when we walk past Lulu's tent (who takes care of the laundry), and then leads me out of the camp, into the Macalania forest. After a two-minute walk of me staring at naked, god-like Auron dreamily, we reach a small lake. Wow, it's like he knows everything, huh?

We walk into the crystal water together, and we stare into each other's eyes as he pours water over my shoulder. My hands rest on his chest, and I sigh dreamily as he caresses my shoulders and arms.

He leans forward and kisses my forehead, before whispering a soft "I love you" in my ear.

I think the machina in Bikanel heard my heart pop this time. And they don't have any ears.

* * *

So, what do you think? It's my first Aurikku pairing, so be nice, okay? 

I think I'm going to continue this one, even till after X-2.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still sure I don't own 'em

Okay, so italics are flashbacks

Warning: Auron is OoC in this one

Enjoy!

Beautiful

We're sitting around the campfire, eating, and I'm fighting with my buddy (arch enemy at the moment) Tidus over who gets the last bit of delicious Lulu-stew. The rest of the gang is watching us with amusement on their faces. Gotta win this one, Auron's watching too.

"I'm bigger than you!"

"I still have to grow!"

"I was out all day, and you were just sitting here with Auron!"

"I did a lot of things too!"

"Like what?!"

"Uhm…"

Okay, time to retreat. I can't tell him I've been going at it with Auron all day. Besides, I'm not ready to share that information with anyone yet. It's just something that's his and mine. I blubber something like "forget it" and then I quickly make my way towards my tent, to fight the useless battle against my blush.

They came back about an hour ago, just around nightfall. Damn Yunie and her punctuality. She can never be late, can she?

Anyway, I scolded them for five minutes for not waking me, when really I was thanking them silly in my mind. They told us all about their little trip to the Carnival, and I was glad when I saw Yunie look extremely happy the entire time. But, I have to say, my day with Auron was still more fun, obviously. But I couldn't tell them that, so I just said something like "I'm sorry I couldn't be there" and then continued staring at the Lulu-stew that was still simmering at the time.

I'm sitting in my tent, thinking about my glorious day with Auron. My eyes close and I get a dreamy smile on my face as I remember his gentle caresses and the feeling of him inside me. You'd think that after making love to him about ten times today, I'd have enough of it, but I just want more.

I realise it's not just _that _that I'm after either, I just want to be with him. I want him to hold me, just like earlier today.

_We laid together__ after I pounced him when we were done bathing (we got dirty all over again), him half-sitting against a tree and me neatly tucked in his arms. I snuggled my face in his bare shoulder and tightened my arms around him. We were like that for a while, just taking in each other's company, when he asked me how I knew he is Unsent. I looked up at him cheekily and answered with my Almighty-Rikku-Air._

"_It was pretty obvious, really, Auron. I mean, you flinch every time Yunie sends someone, you never seem to get tired, though you do need sleep, apparently,", I grinned, and my grin grew as I saw him smile, "And that extremely obvious comment Seymour made a few months ago just confirmed my suspicions. I'm surprised no one else figured it out."_

"_My smart little thief.", he said, and he chuckled when I blushed. Silence surrounded us once again, and I snuggled his chest again. _

"_You know that I have to leave when we beat Sin?", he asked after a while, and I could tell he didn't ask because he wanted to bring it up. He was concerned for me._

"_Yes,", my voice quivered slightly, but I ignored it, "but I just figure, we have to make the best of the time we have together, you know?"_

_He nodded, before tucking my head under his chin again. I took in his manly-Auron-scent, sighing heavily in contentment. _

I pout when I think about him leaving, and a sad wave crashes my heart. Now I have two reasons why I don't want Yunie to face Sin. The two people I care most about will leave me forever.

But I'm not going to think about that right now. I'll only get depressed, and that's the last thing I want. I only want to be back in _his_ arms again.

I traded my night-watch with Wakka so I could be together with Auron. He was suspicious at first, but when I reminded him I usually had Lulu for a partner he shut up quickly. Sometimes I'm just too smart for my own good.

It's getting late, and I hear Yunie and Tidus go to bed. I wonder how many times Tidus will try to sneak in Yunie's tent tonight. Lulu always seems to catch them, though. Pity for them.

Oh, well. He should just be a little more stealthy, like me. But then again, I _am_ a Master Thief.

So, I sneak out of my tent without anyone noticing and hide in the shadows, until finally Lulu and Wakka turn in too. Kimahri is nowhere to be seen, but he doesn't say much anyway, so I guess my secret's safe with him.

I stare at Auron sitting alone by the camp-fire, and my heart leaps. I decide I want to surprise/scare him, and I crawl over to him slowly, making sure I'm not making a sound. I'm almost there, when his gruff voice startles me so much I let out a very unladylike shriek. Damn.

"Just come over here, Rikku, you're wasting time."

Heh. Psychic, is he? Well, he _is_ the Legendary Guardian, after all.

…

Naah, he was just lucky.

"What'd you that for!", I whisper, afraid my shriek woke someone up, but it remained silent in all of the tents. He only chuckles as I move to sit next to him, but he pulls me in his arms instead. Hey, I'm not complaining. That's what I was going for anyway.

I wrap my legs around his waist an my arms around his neck, pulling myself against him as if my life depends on it. He strokes my back soothingly, and he rests his chin on my head.

Ahh, this is the life. If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up, okay?

The fuzzy warm feeling I've been feeling all day today comes back with full force, and I sigh contentedly.

"You can't just turn me into Rikku-mush and pretend you didn't scare the hell outta me.", I tell him in my mock-angry voice, while making sure he understands that if he lets me go he'll regret it by tightening my grip.

"I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far.", he rumbles, and his grip on me tightens somewhat too. Sigh, he's right. He's doing a pretty damn good job.

I remember him telling me how beautiful he thinks I am. I think it was after Love-Make-Session-Number-Four. As I said, today was _really_ a good day. I grin and blush at the same time at the memory.

_We were lying on the ground just outside of our camp, our clothes scattered around us, as we tried to control our breathing again. __I was sprawled on top of him (exhausted, yet extremely happy), his hands still on my hips as he had put them there earlier to steady me. My head is resting on his chest, and his beating heart in my ear lulled me into a sense of safety you can't imagine. He said something, but I didn't hear it, only the rumbling of his chest told me he wanted my attention. I looked up._

"_You're beautiful.", he repeated, and I shook my head._

"_Why do you keep saying that? You're exaggerating__. I'm just your ordinary Al Bhed girl, you know?" I thought back to the first time he said it, in the heat of the moment, and the happiness that came with it._

_He looked at me confused for a second, then answered in the scolding voice I knew only too well._

"_I think I have to keep saying it, since each time I say it, you look as if you don't believe me. I've been around this Spira and Zanarkand, and never have I seen a girl like you."_

_I sat up slightly to look him in the eye, then gestured at my naked form on top of him. _

"_You can't be serious, I have nothing to brag about. My hips are too narrow, especially compared to Yunie's. My breasts are way too small, especially compared to Lulu's. As I said, nothin' to brag about."_

_He shook his head in disbelief, then raised his hand to stroke my cheek. _

"_Millions of men would kill to be able to look in your emerald eyes just once in their lives. Your hips are fine, they fit against me like they were made for me to put my hands on. And as for your breasts", he stroked his hands over them as he spoke, making me shiver, "they have the perfect size for me to caress them, and their softness makes me want to touch you all the more." _

_He brought my__ hand to his lips and kissed it, before directing his eye to my face again._

"_I assure you that the image you have of yourself is a false one. You are anything but ordinary."_

You understand that this little scene led to Love-Make-Session-Number-Five. And Six. He's just too romantic, really. I get all mushy around him, it's that simple. Like I am now. I giggle when I feel his fingers tickling my sides lazily.

"What are you grinning about?", he asks, and he pulls back slightly to look at me.

"Just thinking about how you're such a hopeless romantic.", I reply cheekily, knowing what he's going to say next.

"Don't tell anybody.", he murmurs. Jackpot. Told ya I'm to smart for my own good.

"I wouldn't dare, someone might try to steal you from me."

"No one's as good a thief as you.", he says. I know, Auron, I know.

I feel a yawn coming up, and I repress the urge to release it. Don't want to fall asleep now, it'll ruin a perfectly perfect moment. But really, he's the one that made me so sleepy in the first place (he's just too irresistible for his own good). I can't stop the next yawn, and I try to hide it behind my hand. Nope, he saw it.

"Little girls should go to sleep.", he rumbles, and I punch his shoulder lightly.

"Al Bhed children are adults at fourteen, you know! I've been an adult for almost two years now!" Ha, top that.

"Oh, so you're a thief _and _a liar.", he says, and I grin stupidly. Oops, forgot he travelled with my uncle Braska quite a long time.

"Heh…can't blame a girl for trying, can ya?"

"I suppose you can't.", he answers smoothly, and I know he's mocking me. Pff.

"You big mea…", I start, but I stop when his hands slide up my arms to my neck to my head. He's undoing my hair from its messy ponytail so he can run his fingers through it. He rubs his rough fingertips over my scalp and I can't help but moan softly. Man, his hands should be illegal.

"Sleep.", he orders quietly, and I feel my eyelids droop immediately. Weird. My head is suddenly to heavy for me to carry, and I rest it on his shoulder, the beating of his heart making the sleepiness all the worse. I snuggle closer until I find the comfortable spot just above his collarbone.

"I'm…not…tired…", I lie in a mumble, proving his point, and he chuckles lightly. Ooh, I love that chuckle of his.

"You're beautiful.", he says, and I can't help but smirk.

"I know, you keep tellin' me." I mumble, before falling asleep, feeling safer than ever.

_I gas__ped as he brushed his fingers over my sensitive flesh. His mouth nibbled at my ear, and his body pressed me further against the tree, making my back scrape against its rough surface painfully. I pressed my nails in his back as punishment, while moaning loudly as he sinfully used his fingers to pleasure me._

"_The others will be back soon.", he half grunted, half growled in my ear, and I moaned some more at the sound of his voice. _

"_So…uh…hurry…aah…it…ooh…up.", I groaned, and he presses his lips against mine before entering me slowly. My moaning wasn't normal anymore, it was so loud. He continued to make love to me achingly slowly, and I bit my lip trying to keep myself quiet. Whimpering and weird squeaky noises were the result of that, so I quickly gave that up. Instead I kissed him fiercely, and he responded by attacking my tongue mercilessly, while at the same time speeding up his thrusts into me. _

_I screamed when I reached my peak, "Auron!", and he released inside me seconds after that, groaning my name in my ear. _

_I fell limp in his arms after the intense wave of pleasure passed, and he switched our places, sitting down against the tree to catch his breath. I managed to sit up in his lap slightly, looking him in his eye dreamily._

"_I love you, Auron.", I whisper, and he brushes my hair out of my sweaty face lovingly._

"_I love you too, my beautiful little thief."_

* * *

So, how was chapter 2? You know, this one was supposed to be without the lemon, but I just couldn't help myself. 

Anyway, to my reviewers, thanks a lot!!

**imindenial:** I hope you like this chapter too!

**AmazonTurk:** I dunno, a threesome? I think that's a little outta my league... but I'll write a Rippal one-shot, if you want:P


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. This is getting old, isn't it?

Okay, chapter 3's here, finally.

Enjoy!

Coat

Okay, so the Calm Lands are really boring. We've been here for a week now, and nothing happens, I swear. Sure, the occasional fiend leaps at you now and then, but that's really it. Just endless plains of boredom.

Anyway, we're walking across these plains, trying to find a particular fiend to complete our collection for this area. I don't really see why we have to do this, but as long as it's time-consuming, you won't hear me complain (don't want to go face Sin, remember?). And Auron said you get a lot of spiffy items (okay, so he didn't say _spiffy_) if you collect a lot of them. And I love items.

But walking across this boring place is quickly losing its appeal, so I change my line of vision from the horizon to Auron, who is, as always, walking in front of the group. Now there's a sight I can look at forever. Pity he's wearing his red coat. And his shirt. And his pants. Pity he's wearing anything. Pity the others are here…

Okaaaay, my thoughts have officially gone down gutter-lane again. See ya in a few hours, when I'm able to wrench myself out.

Or now, when someone starts talking to me, and I don't have a choice but to listen to avoid looking silly.

"Rikku, are you okay?"

I resist the urge to grunt, and I look at Mr. Unwelcome Disturber with a (fake) cheery smile on my face.

"Sorry, Tidus, what did you say?", I have to ask, 'cause I heard something along the lines of "we'll leave you alone with him if you pounce him now, okay?", but I have a distinct feeling that's not what he said.

"Are you okay? I mean, you've been staring blankly ahead for almost half an hour now, and I think that's the longest you've ever gone without talking, ever. And you were muttering in Al Bhed, something about "the coat has to go". What does that mean, anyway? Hey, and now you're blushing."

I curse Tidus in the private corners of my mind for studying my language and for saying that out loud with everybody else _here_. Just because he's as dense as a Hypello, doesn't mean the rest of the group is. And yes, sure enough, Yunie looks at me strangely (she realises Auron's walking in front of me, _and_ the only one wearing a coat), Lulu raises her eyebrows at me and I swear I can _feel _Auron smirk, even though his back is turned to me. Oops.

Luckily Wakka is as dense as Tidus is, and Kimahri just doesn't care, 'cause it doesn't concern Yunie.

Okay, I gotta convince Tidus I'm fine, Yunie it's not what she thinks, and Lulu I'm still as innocent as I seem.

Piece of cake.

First things first.

"I'm fine, Tidus, I'm just thinking of what I'm going to do to Auron's … uhm… sword."

Smooth. Real smooth. Yeah, Yunie's gaze got just a _little_ more curious and Lulu's eyebrows have reached her hairline. I feel Auron's smirk get bigger. Why, oh why, does my face have to turn red?

Well, at least there's one down.

"Oh, okay.", Tidus says, shrugging, before engaging Wakka in a heated discussion about Blitzball.

Stupid meanie. Now Yunie and Lulu are gonna ask questions, and I can't tell them _what_ I want to do to him.

That came out wrong. I mean his sword. You know, for customising and all that stuff? Hey, I had to make this up in a second, okay?

Yunie's mouth is about to open to start the fire, I can see it in her eyes, but Auron's gruff voice rescues me.

"We will stop here for a break. We'll continue in two hours. Yuna, I suggest you get some rest, we'll wake you when Lulu finishes lunch. Tidus, get a fire going. The rest of you, do as you please, I will scout the area for fiends."

And with that, my saviour takes his leave. Thank machina he's the leader, or I would've been dead meat right now. Sorta.

Yunie sighs and puts down her staff, Tidus does what Auron ordered, Wakka helping him (their discussion wasn't finished), and Lulu takes out her cooking stuff. I help around a little, and then I realise that this is the perfect time for me to leave, so that's what I do.

I do hope no one notices I leave the same way Auron went.

"Rikku? Where are you going, ya?"

No such luck, huh?

I start running slightly (subtle, really…) while calling a hurried "Ladies' room!" over my shoulder. I don't think anyone believes my lie, not after what Tidus said. Stupid Tidus. He's supposed to be my buddy and all, too. Pff.

Well, let's not break our heads over it. Looking for Auron is way more important right now.

Okay, where did he go?

I'm pretty sure I'm outta hearing and seeing distance from the others, since I just ran for at least twenty minutes, so I call out his name loudly.

Now let me tell you something about my loud voice. Apparently, fiends don't like to be wakened by it. They tend to get angry. They don't care that you could have had no way of knowing they were there, since they were conveniently hidden behind a hill. And a huge, angry Chimera Brain that doesn't listen to apologies isn't a pretty sight. Especially if the snake-head (the one that casts _Thundaga!!!_) sees you first, and is grinning cruelly at you.

Oops.

Okay, _now_ is _not_ the time to panic. Even though I'm totally alone against this huge four-headed monster. No problem.

I have two options:

I run back to the others to tell them I found the fiend we were looking for. Side-effect: I get struck by lightning, and the Chimera will eat me when he catches me. I just ran for twenty minutes trying to get _away_ from the others (I'm exhausted, okay!), and lightning tends to slow me down, too.

I stand and fight. Side-effect: I get struck by lightning, get beaten to a pulp, and then the Chimera will eat me anyway.

Option B has the same side-effect as option A, I realise, but at least I can tell Mom I tried when I check in at the Farplane. So, option B it is.

I take out a sleep grenade and throw it at the huge creepy monster that's glaring at me murderously.

"Ha! Take that, meanie!", I yell, ignoring the fact my heart is pounding like crazy in fear.

The smoke clears, and I gulp. Oops. It didn't fall asleep.

Heh.

Okay, option A is starting to look pretty inviting, especially since I left my claw and _real _firepower at camp. Stupid. Stupid!

The snake-head's eyes are gleaming creepily, and I swear, the horrible creature is trying to intimidate me. It's working, too.

I try to take a step back, but my legs seem to be out of order, and instead of stepping back I trip over my own feet and land on my butt. Nice, throw in some humiliation, why don't ya?

"_Why me_?", I whine to myself, and tears threaten to flow.

The next five seconds are like hours to me, and I know I'm probably not going to survive this one. Where are the others when you need 'em? Where's Auron when you need him?

Where's Auron when you need him?

The snake-head opens its mouth and casts its magic, and I scream in absolute fear, eyes tight shut, but the expected pain never reaches me. I open my eyes just in time to see the Legendary Guardian cut of the Chimera's snake-head in one swing.

Ah, there he is.

You know, if this was any other time, I would run to him a kiss him senseless in gratitude, but, since I'm still paralysed in fear, I guess I have to wait till Auron chops of the rest of the Chimera Brain's heads. He's looking really amazing there, doing that, too. Ooh, yes, there goes head number two. Ha! Guess ya picked on the wrong girl, huh?! Yep, head number three: Out! Wow, Auron's really on a roll here. With one awesome swing he cuts off the final head, and his sword absorbs the creature immediately.

Too bad his Legendary Guardian-ness is totally smitten with me and all that, but nice try anyway. No Rikku-burger for you, my friend!

Hey, I can move my legs again. I get up and start running towards my saviour when he turns around and looks at me. I freeze at the expression on his face.

Wow, he's pissed.

Hey, he's supposed to be smitten with me! Why's he looking at me like I'm a fiend too? His eye is blazing and his face is scowling down at me heavily. It's kinda creepy, actually, and I'm thinking I'd rather have another round against the Chimera Brain, you know?

Heh.

Hypothetically speaking, off course.

"Auron?"

Okay, voice, _now_ is not the time to shake! I know you've been through a lot, what with almost being eaten and all, but Auron saved us, okay? You can stop shaking now.

"What do you think you're doing on your own? You could have gotten killed!", he growls angrily, and I flinch.

Right, I forgot Auron is on status glass-half-empty all the time. No problem. It's time for Soften-Auron-Up-Tactic fourteen B.

"Auron!"

"Oomph!"

Now, Soften-Auron-Up-Tactic fourteen B consists of throwing myself in his arms and crying my eyes out. Just so you know.

I must say I pulled this one of rather nicely, but that's because I really _did_ feel like throwing myself in his arms and crying my eyes out, you know? I even knocked him back a little, that's how forcibly I threw myself at him.

I'm rather proud.

I tighten my grip on his coat and pull myself closer, burying my head in his chest. I sob pathetically, but I don't care.

I almost got eaten, okay!

After a while I feel his arms go around me, and I feel comforted immediately. The tears stop without me really trying, and I look up at him carefully, lightly spraying on my ultra-cute-Rikku-pout.

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for you, and then that creepy monster just leapt at me out of nowhere! I was so scared, he was going to use Thundaga on me! Thank you so much! Please forgive me?"

Okay…slightly dramatic, but it went well, all in all. The shudder that came with "Thundaga" gave a nice ring to it, too.

I bury my head in his chest again, for extra effect, and I feel him sigh in defeat.

Ha, victory.

You know, he may be able to tame some huge monster, but I can totally tame _him_, no problem. I guess it's just my natural charm.

"You should be more careful, Rikku.", he murmurs in my hair, and I can tell he's not angry anymore.

Because, after all, he _is_ totally smitten with me.

I smirk slightly, and I look up to meet his gaze again. I suddenly remember why I went searching for him in the first place.

"I just had to thank you, you know? For saving me from Yunie and Lulu. And now I guess for saving me from getting killed too.", I add sheepishly, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, "the coat has to go"? Very smooth, my little thief. And I don't think anyone has ever heard you stutter before.", he's obviously amused. Meanie, laughing at my expense, huh? But…

Yay! I got him to smile!

"Tidus is lucky his Al Bhed is as crappy as his sense of fashion, or he would have heard a lot more than that.", I murmur, while subtly untying the belt that holds his coat to his body. It collides with the ground with a loud 'thunk', the overgrown sake-bottle following suit.

Really, I wasn't kidding about that coat having to go.

I feel the mood change quickly as he runs his hands over my back to my butt, and he presses me against him firmly.

"Like what?", he asks huskily, and I shiver all over. But, Seductress Rikku is taking over, and I slide my hand over his muscled chest, his toned stomach, to his pants. I slide my fingers in and trace his manhood lightly, feeling awfully confident. Especially since he tightened his grip on me and his chest rumbled pleasantly in response.

"Like this.", I reply, and I throw in a mischievous smile as a bonus.

I manage to throw off his coat and undo his zipper without too much trouble (for more workspace, you know?), and encase his member with one hand, while I use the other to take off his collar-thingy and his sunglasses. They land next to his belt and coat.

He grunts when I move my hand up and down his hardened shaft, pulling and squeezing. I grin, and I move to stand on my toes to kiss him. The heat between my legs increases with his groaning and the feel of his firm yet soft lips against mine.

I capture his bottom lip between my teeth, pulling lightly, while my hand is stroking him mercilessly. When I look into his eye, it's completely dark with lust. Wow.

The next second I'm lying on my back in the grass, Auron on top of me kissing me roughly, his callused hands ripping my belt off. The following second my shorts and panties are down.

Just_ how_ does he do that, really?

His tongue is assaulting mine viciously, and I can't help but moan loudly. My heart is pounding in anticipation, and my skin is on fire with want.

He pushes into me forcefully, and I let out a scream at the sudden contact. The scream turns into pleasurable screaming as he sets a furious rhythm, and I grip his shoulders tightly. He thrusts into me fast and hard, and I feel like I'm bursting in pleasure. I meet his thrusts with my hips, urging him to go even deeper.

We move together, our sounds of pleasure mingling and increasing as we come together.

"Rikku!", he grunts as he releases inside me. The sound of his voice calling my name pushes me over the edge, and I arch my back with the full force of the powerful orgasm rocking my body.

I put my arms around him, making him stay on top of me, his weight not bothering me in the least. My fingers tangle themselves in his gray-kissed hair, and I lay his head to rest on my chest. Our breathing calms down slowly, and I stare at the endless blue sky, feeling utterly at peace.

Off course, the wind has to ruin it by making me shudder, and I realise how exposed we are. Auron pulls out of me and gets up, pulling me with him. I look around for my shorts and panties, and I find them a few feet away. I dress quickly, straightening my top as well.

I walk towards Auron, who has almost finished redressing too, and I snatch his coat from the ground. I put the coat on, a grin on my lips, and I look at Auron, who is watching me with a raised eyebrow.

I sway my hips dramatically and glance over my shoulder to see if he's still looking. He is, and with a cheeky grin I put my hands on my hips.

"See, Auron? This coat is just no good. It's too _big_! I can't even check you out properly when you wear this thing!", I whine theatrically.

His eye glints in amusement, and he walks towards me slowly.

"Give me back my coat, Rikku."

Shudder. Man, that voice! I'm getting hot all over again. And it's not the coat.

His hands run over my shoulders and he leans down to bring his lips to my ear: "As for 'checking me out', I'm sure you have quite the imagination." - he's smirking, I can feel it - "And I suggest you stop moving those hips of yours like that, I only gave the others a two-hour break, and we still have to walk back."

Ooh, stop shuddering, you traitorous body! And stop the blushing too, while you're at it!

His hands pull the coat from my body and he straightens. I watch him as he puts his coat on, his belt, his sake-bottle and how he lifts his two-ton sword over his shoulder. As soon as he's done he starts walking towards camp, and I snap out of my daze.

I run to catch up with him and put my arm around his waist, snuggling my face in his shoulder. I smell his husky Auron-ness, mingled with sweat and, well, _me_.

He chuckles and puts his arm around me, and we walk back to camp like that.

When we reach the others (we've already broken apart a while back), I immediately begin a dramatic tale about me getting attacked by a giant fiend, and me heroically standing my ground. When Wakka looks pointedly at my claw and items lying on the ground, I continue my story with Auron suddenly appearing out of nowhere to save me. At least everyone forgot about my little slip-up about Auron earlier.

"I hope you thanked him properly.", Lulu says, her red eyes gleaming amusedly.

"I sure did!"

The boiling Lulu-stew is the only sound for a while, then…:

"Rikku, why are there grass-stains on the back off your top?"

_Stupid Tidus!_

_

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I thought it was rather long, but still. I hope the Rikku-getting-attacked-by-a-fiend-and-Auron-saves-her-just-in-time thing wasn't too cliché. 

Anyway, is there a word for that collar-thing Auron wears all the time? I can't even seem to invent a word for it in my own language… does anyone know? Or is it just 'collar'? Please tell me!

**Ilovefluff:** Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed this one, too!

**imindenial:** I hope this one wasn't too OoC for any of the characters. I hope it's a good one!

**AmazonTurk:** I updated, finally! My internet broke down, and I couldn't do anything. Good thing is, I should be able to update chapter 4 by tomorrow.

**phedre87:** Thanks! I hope this one was as good as the first one.

Thanks, reviewers!! You have a special place in my heart. There are still some extra seats left, though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own them.

Here's chapter 4.

Enjoy!

Mood swings

I feel crappy. We just spent _weeks_ getting through that stupid field of boredom, and then an entire day in that super-creepy fiend-infested cave. Let me tell you, poisonous fumes aren't very good for your mood, and dead Summoners attacking you aren't either. Plus, we had to give a huge sum of money to that overgrown samurai-aeon. _And_ we're going to start climbing Mt. Gagazet tomorrow.

Okay, so I'm extremely tired, dirty, smelly, sweaty, broke, my hair's a mess, my muscles feel like a herd of Shoopuffs trampled over me, and, to top it off, I'm having my monthly bleedings, so I'm getting awfully painful stomach-ache-waves every few moments.

Ugh, why me?

We're walking away from that horrible cave, thank machina, but we _are _walking. Gotta work on that. I decide to whine, I'm good at that.

"Ooh, my feet hurt! Can we please stop? I don't think I can take another step."

…

Silence.

What, they're ignoring me? Seriously? They're seriously ignoring me.

Grr.

Bunch of meanies.

Actually, now that I look closely, I notice everyone looks as horrible as I feel.

Tidus is walking so slowly, he might as well be standing still. He's got some nasty bags under his eyes, too.

Yunie's using her staff as a walking stick, leaning heavily on it for support. Her hair is sticking to her face, and let's just say it's not too springy anymore.

Wakka is mumbling to himself, his eyes closed. Man, I think he's sleeping while walking. Lucky him.

Lulu is dragging that dress along with her like it's a pack of led, breathing heavily. Well, it's her fault for wearing that thing.

Really, the only ones that don't seem tired are Auron and Kimahri. Wait, make that only Auron. Kimahri's tail is being dragged across the ground. He looks like a lost kitty, with his drooping little ears. Cute!

…

Okaaay, that good-mood-peak didn't last long; severe lapse of pain courses through my stomach, and I growl loudly.

Cred, now everyone is staring at me. Even Auron turned around. My hands are holding my belly, and I'm bent over slightly in pain. I look up at the party-leader with a pleading look on my pale face.

"Please, we really need to stop. Please?"

Wow, my voice sounds pathetic. Auron is looking at me, his face hidden behind the cowl and sunglasses, but I can tell he's worried. The others are just staring at Auron hopefully.

"We'll reach a stream within ten minutes. We'll set up camp there.", he answers curtly, and he starts walking again.

I nod gratefully, as do the others, and we start following him again. My muscles are screaming at me, and I promise them quietly I'll use my special massage oil on them later.

I sigh in relief when I see the stream, and it turns into a gasp when I see what a beautiful place it is. The stream is rather large, nearly a river, with the clear water running peacefully. Lush trees surround the area, and birds sing merrily in the distance.

I collapse and hug the ground, nearly crying in happiness. I hear Wakka and Tidus do the same beside me.

Ooh, this piece of ground is just _perfect_, I think I'll never get up again. My eyes close, and I don't think I'll be able to open them anytime soon. I'm about to be sucked into a peaceful slumber, when Auron's voice – usually _always_ welcome – wrenches me back to the real world.

"All right, that's enough. We will set up camp now, then we'll each take turns in the stream to bathe. There's a private spot a little farther away. _Then_ you can sleep."

I grumble slightly, before realising bathing doesn't seem like a bad idea. I _did_ promise my muscles oil, after all.

So, with our last bit of energy we set up camp together. I think my body's set itself on automatic pilot, 'cause I'm totally not paying attention to what I'm doing, but no one has stopped me yet, so I think I'm doing good.

When we're done, we pick straws to see who gets the private spot first. Yunie and Lulu mysteriously pick the shortest straws, and they're exactly the same size (they _so_ used magic!), so they get to go first. And you know what? I picked the longest friggin' straw, so I'm last.

Grr.

This is just awful. My mood got a little better when we arrived here, but it's hitting rock-bottom all over again, you know?

I sit next to the fire, staring into it miserably with a defeated look on my face. The belly-aching isn't helping much either. I lose track of time and my surroundings, wallowing in self-pity. I scowl heavily at anyone who tries to talk to me, not even bothering to see who it is.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I flinch and growl at the same time. I look up to see Tidus smiling uncertainly at me.

"Uhm, everyone's done, Rikku, you can go now. Do you need directions?"

Oh, thank all the machina in the world.

"No, I'm fine. Goodnight, Tidus!", I manage, before getting up hastily. I take my bag and walk towards the place the others went to a while back. It's a twenty-minute walk, but the thought of getting clean makes me take the steps.

You know, back Home I used to love getting dirty, but that was with machina grease and desert sand. This is just mud and fiend-blood. Big difference, people.

I gasp when I finally get there. This place is beautiful! The trees grow in a way that surrounds the area completely, yet they let the moonlight in from above. The light makes the clear water sparkle invitingly. I strip in record-time, and I walk into the water, sighing when the cool liquid surrounds my aching body.

Ah, pure bliss.

I dunk my head under water, wetting my hair and entire body with the crystal water thoroughly. I come back up, and the contrast between the cool water and the warm evening air makes me sigh in pleasure. I scrub the grime and smellyness off, and it drifts away downstream, leaving me nice and clean once again.

I walk back to the shore and take a little bottle from my bag. I walk back into deeper water, letting it surround me.

I carefully pop the lid from the blue bottle, savouring the wonderful smell that comes from the liquid inside. It cost me a lot to get it, too. Energy, that is. I stole it from Rin's Travel Agency in Macalania.

'Macalania's Finest', it says in big, bold, sparkly letters. How can any thief resist _that_? Seriously.

I squeeze a little clear goodyness on my hand and massage it into my shoulder carefully. I let out a yelp at the painful yet somewhat relieving result. I close my eyes and try to relax, when suddenly I hear a familiar gruff voice from the shore. I yelp in surprise, my eyes shoot open and I nearly drop my treasured oil.

"Rikku, are you hurt somewhere? Where does that blood come from?"

…

Really, you're standing in waist-deep water - wet, naked, and rubbing oil over your body - and the first thing your lover sees when he walks in on you is the bloody rag you left on the shore.

Legendary Guardian or not, that is _so_ not cool.

"Auron! You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Pff. Meanie.

"I wasn't _sneaking_, you just weren't paying attention. Now answer, are you hurt somewhere?"

I think it's rather weird that he can be concerned about me and scold me at the same time. You gotta be Auron for that.

"No! I just… well… I'm…uhm… I mean I'm… you know?" I point at myself, then at the rag sheepishly.

Yeah, that should do it. I mentally slap myself.

"I see."

He does?

"I'm sorry, Rikku, I wouldn't have pushed you if I knew you weren't feeling well."

I decide to forgive him, because he apologised so nicely and because I note he's only wearing his pants. Who can stay mad at that? A slight grin forms on my lips, and I hold out the bottle for him to see.

"Auron, will you do my back?", I ask slyly.

"As you wish.", he answers all gentleman-like, and I start feeling fuzzy inside.

He drops his pants and steps into the water. He's walking towards me, gloriously naked, and my heart starts beating faster. The moonlight defines every muscle and scar of his impressive chest.

Sigh.

Stare.

Where am I again?

When he reaches me, he leans down to kiss me on the cheek, before walking around me. His arm sneaks around me from behind, and he holds out his hand, palm open, in front of me.

I wonder dully what he wants, when he whispers in my ear gently: "The oil, Rikku."

Oh, right.

I snap out of my daze and squeeze some in his hand, blushing slightly, and he rubs it together in his hands, before putting his large hands on my shoulders. He starts massaging the knots out gently, and I let out appreciative moans. He shifts his callused hands from my shoulders to my back and he continues there.

"I don't remember you paying for this.", he says quietly, amused.

"Me neither." I answer in between moans, and he chuckles lightly.

I'm getting slightly drowsy, and I lean my head back against his shoulder. His hands move from my back to my waist to my lower belly, his rough fingers massaging my sore stomach ever so gently.

I lean back further against him, my back pressed into his rock-hard chest. My eyes close and I sigh in relief as the pain in my stomach ebbs away slowly but surely.

My warrior's hands travel over my belly, until suddenly he stops. I open my eyes and look at his unmoving hands disappointedly. They are palm-up again, so I squirt some oil in them hastily.

His hands continue their way up, and they slide over my breasts softly. My breath hitches in my throat, and I feel my nipples harden under his skilful fingers, his hands rubbing and massaging my sensitive flesh. My heart is beating like crazy, and he can probably feel it thumping in my chest. My tiredness is long-gone, replaced by a vast amount of lust and passion.

"Auron…", I mumble, my voice a needy whisper.

He leans his mouth to my shoulder and places butterfly-kisses there, his stubbles scratching my sensitive skin lightly. I arch my back at the feeling, and one of his hands moves its way from my breasts down my belly again.

It doesn't stop on my lower stomach this time, but he trails his fingers lower lightly. Goosebumps appear on my skin, and I let out a needy groan, desperately wanting his fingers to continue.

His hand reaches between my legs, and I gasp in pleasure. His thumb rubs my clitoris achingly slowly, his other fingers stroking my folds. I moan loudly, not even bothering to try to keep my voice down.

He flicks his fingers in a way that makes me arch my back and beg in a whimper, and I buck my hips against his hand desperately.

He continues to pleasure me, and I grip his arm with my empty hand, my nails pressing in his skin. I feel his erection pressing in my lower back, which makes me throw the stupid bottle to the shore.

My now free hand reaches behind me, grasping him. His hand stops and he pulls it back, his fingers gripping my sides. He twirls me around and kisses me roughly, and I wrap my arms and legs around him, hungrily answering the kiss.

He carries me to the shore, where he lays us down on the ground, our lips never parting. He enters me in one quick stroke, patience not really on either of our lists right now. I moan in ecstasy, my legs tightening around him. He runs his rough hand over my thigh, the other one tangling itself in my hair.

Our tongues wrestle, and our sounds of pleasure are muffled by each other's lips. My head is spinning, my heart is pounding, my breathing ragged when we break apart reluctantly for air.

I buck my hips to meet his, Auron plunging deeper inside of me with every thrust. I gasp and moan, the rhythm he sets leaving me breathless. I arch my back, screaming in pleasure, as he makes the pressure between my legs explode with one final thrust, and he moans my name in my ear as he releases inside me.

We pause a moment to steady our breathing and look I look into his eye, Auron staring back at me affectionately. He smiles and runs his fingers over my cheek gently, brushing the wet strands of hair out of my face.

I smile up at him brightly, my eyes sparkling, and I reach up to twirl some of his greying hairs between my fingers.

We stay like that, as one, just basking in each other's presence. I feel like I'm dreaming, Auron always able to spark a feeling of utter peace inside me.

He gets up and pulls me with him after a while, and we walk into the water again. We bathe together, our hands caressing each other's skin. I take every chance I get to touch him, and he doesn't let go of my hand for a second.

We return to the shore, dressing again, me stealing glances at Auron every few seconds. He catches me every time, and I look away shyly, blushing.

How come he never blushes, anyway?

When I'm finished he puts his strong arms around me, and I sigh in contentment. I bury my head in his shoulder, suddenly feeling tired again, but in a good way.

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay here tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave this beautiful place yet."

That's not the real reason, and he knows it. Zanarkand is getting awfully close.

"All right then, my thief."

I look up at him, and he smiles at the tired look on my face.

"Sleep, I will carry you back."

I nod and wrap my arms and legs around him again, my head on his shoulder, and I smile as he manages to pick up my bag with me sticking to him like glue.

He puts his arms around me and starts walking towards camp, and I doze off slightly on his shoulder. In no time at all we reach the others, who are all sleeping in their tents.

Auron lays me down in my tent, his fingers stroking my cheek softly. My eyes feel like led, and they close almost instantly.

The last thing I hear is a soft "I love you", before sleep takes over completely.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I hope Rikku isn't too OoC. I mean, she can't be happy all the time, right?

It took a little longer than expected to write this one, but I'm happy with the results.

Thank you, reviewers!!

I cherish your opinions more than anything. Suggestions, tips, requests, anything else? Just click the cute little button below. I could use some inspiration.

**AmazonTurk: **I hope this one made you cheer as well:P

**Ilovefluff:** _Cowl_, thank you! It has a nice ring to it, I like it. Thanks a lot!!

**Jem Tiers**Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked chapter 4 as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I probably never will.

All right, chapter 5.

Warning: starts with drama and action, the romance kicking in about half-way down, just so you know.

Enjoy!

Think it over

"Auron!", I scream in shock, and my body freezes.

Auron is standing in front of me, a huge gash in his already scarred chest, his muscled left arm hanging limply at his side. He's breathing heavily and bend over slightly. His uninjured arm is trying to hold back the bleeding.

It's not working.

Blood drips on the ground from between his fingers.

Lots of it.

This is _not_ happening.

I can't help but stare, terrified, at the large pool of blood that has stained the pure-white snow with a deep crimson. His coat and shirt are soaked, a large rip in his shirt showing off a horrible wound. I feel the blood drain from my face, and my eyes are wide with fear.

He… he just jumped right in front of me. Just like that. The fiend came at us out of nowhere, and I was too slow. I didn't even see it coming.

He did.

And he jumped in front of me.

He didn't even have time to hold up his sword, he just pulled me back and jumped right in front of me. The fiend blew itself up, and Auron took the hit.

And now he's bleeding crazy amounts of blood.

This is _not_ happening.

He loses his balance and collapses, and the paralyzing panic changes into hurried action in a split-second.

I run forward, catching Auron in my arms before he hits the ground. I can't hold his weight, and I fall in the snow. I break it with my knees, making sure Auron lands safely on top of me. I rest his head in my lap, and I rip my spare-clothing out of my bag, pressing it against his giant wound to stem the bleeding. He grunts in pain, and I feel hot tears run down my cheeks.

"Yunie!", I scream so loudly my vocal cords almost explode. I look up to see her wrapped up in helping the others fighting off the rest of the fiends that ambushed us. She's miles away, too far, and there are too many fiends for her to come nearer. She looks my way helplessly, before casting Shell on her four remaining guardians, who are fighting the pack of Grenade-fiends furiously.

All right, no magic then.

I open the pouch at my waist – almost ripping it off in my haste - and take out an Al Bhed potion instead, pulling the lid off hurriedly with horribly shaking fingers.

"I'm fine, Rikku."

His quiet, yet surprisingly steady voice startles me so much I spill the contents of the bottle, the snow absorbing the sparkly liquid immediately. I curse loudly in my native language, throwing the now empty bottle over my shoulder. I take out another one and open it again, and I shift his head so he can drink it.

"No, you're not, Auron! Now drink the stupid potion!", I order hysterically, my voice high-pitched in fear and panic.

Can you blame me?

I sigh in relief when he drinks it and the bleeding stops. The wound is still there, though. I take out more potions and make him drink them, and the wound starts healing slowly.

Oh, thank machina.

I lean down to rest my forehead against his, and I grasp his coat in my fists.

"Don't ever do that again, you big meanie." I mumble, the tears still on my cheeks, the ice-cold wind that is constant in this wretched place having frozen them there.

"Don't be foolish, Rikku. I can easily survive a fiend like that. You cannot."

"Yeah, but… just don't… bleed so much, okay?", I whisper lamely, a smile creeping on my lips when I realise how stupid that sounded. The smile widens when I hear him chuckle, and an overwhelming wave of relief courses through me.

He's really all right.

"I'll try.", he says amusedly, and he sits up, brushing the frozen tears from my cheeks with his callused hand tenderly, and I note happily it's the one that was injured earlier.

You gotta love Al Bhed potions.

A loud yelp coming from the others makes our heads snap up, and Auron gets up and picks up his humungous (heh, _humungous_) sword, walking towards the battlefield like nothing just happened.

My jaw drops.

He's kidding, right? He is _so_ not gonna fight those things. _You_ haven't seen the blood he lost, it's not normal.

…

We're just gonna ignore the fact he's already dead, okay?

Making up my mind, I jump from my spot in the snow and make a run for the fiends, racing past Auron, mixing the strongest items in my inventory on the way.

"Rikku!", I hear a surprised/concerned/scolding voice from behind me, but I ignore him, an awesome idea already formed in my head.

I'm so clever sometimes.

I'm almost there, and the items mend in my hands, forming a huge white grenade. Perfect.

Ooh, it's gonna be flashy, people.

"Move!", I yell, and the others turn in surprise.

Kimahri sees the bomb in my hand first and retreats, pulling Yunie with him. Lulu picks up her doll quickly and runs after him, Wakka and Tidus following them hurriedly.

I grin wickedly, my heart beating fast. Usually I'm not this brave, but this is different.

It's payback time.

It's a pity for the fiends their little buddy blew itself up when it injured Auron. Now I can't vent on that one anymore.

Oh, well.

I make sure the others are out of fire range, before stopping right in front of the two-dozen-or-so fiends, the one in front already getting ready to charge. I crack my knuckles, motioning the leader tauntingly.

It roars at me angrily, and with a quick flick of my wrist I throw my special bomb right in its ugly mouth.

Really, these fiends are _so _stupid.

The overgrown purple fireball chokes and falls to the ground, and I kick it hard, sending it flying in the rest of the fiends, who conveniently are too surprised to move.

Okay, time to run.

I turn around and flee, the freezing wind whipping my bangs in my face painfully, but I keep running as fast as can.

Suddenly, there is an extremely loud boom from behind me, and the impact makes me eat snow. I look over my shoulder and gasp at the sight behind me.

"Pretty...", I sigh, staring at my handiwork.

The bomb inside the Grenade blew up in a beautiful white sparkly light, making all the other Grenades explode as well because of the giant explosion. Tiny glittering ice-shards float in the fire like diamonds, and I know the white flames are actually ice cold. Pyreflies cover the grey Gagazet evening sky, and they shine even brighter than usual because of the light that came from my bomb.

Well, that takes care of that.

I get up and walk towards the others, who are watching the white fire blaze in awe. I grin, waving at Auron, who (off course) isn't watching the fire, but me. I can tell he's wondering if he should be mad at me for throwing myself at the fiends, or proud of me for killing them.

He's probably gonna go with a mixture of that. He'll scold me first for being careless, and then he'll kiss me senseless when the others aren't looking.

I'm already looking forward to it.

Auron starts walking towards me, and his movements make the others snap out of their trance, and they follow him. Tidus runs past them, grinning from ear to ear. When he reaches me we high-five, laughing our butts off.

"All right, Rikku! That was awesome!", he says enthusiastically, and Yunie and Lulu nod in agreement.

"What did you put in that thing, ya?", Wakka calls, and I put my hands on my hips.

"Classified!", I reply, hoping he won't guess I just threw some random items together.

"Well, I think Rikku's bomb scared off most of the fiends in this area. I think we can stop here for today. What do you say, Sir Auron?", Yunie asks with a bow to the Legendary Guardian, and I look at him hopefully.

We've been climbing this gruesome mountain all day, and I have to say, it's not all that pleasant. It's even worse than the Calm Lands, even though the scenery is almost the same – boring, only one colour- it's just that the fiends are nastier (proven earlier), and we have to walk uphill (which just plain sucks).

_And_ it's friggin' cold here.

I'm wearing my red Al Bhed suit, but it's not exactly cold-proof, you know? It was made in the desert, after all.

"Fine. We'll set up camp now.", is the Auron's curt reply.

Tasks are given and completed, and in less than an hour we're sitting around Lulu's magic-made campfire on our blankets, eating burnt Wakka-stew. The sky is dark now, and the only light is coming from the fire and the moon.

My gaze drifts to my warrior.

As I had predicted, he scolded me for being too careless when we were setting up the tents. We were alone - as the others were yelling at Wakka for burning dinner – and hidden behind my tent.

"_What were you thinking? I jumped in front of you so you wouldn't get hurt, and then you go and run into twenty of them.", he said angrily, glaring at me. _

"_Sorry… But, hey, it worked out okay, right?", I tried, __smiling up at him uncertainly._

"_I suppose it did.", he rumbled, his features softening, and then he put his hand on my cheek. _

"_Don't do something so reckless again.", he said gently, yet with an unmistakable authority._

"_Hey,", I said indignantly, my rebelliousness kicking in, "I'm a Guardian too, you know!"_

"_We both know you did not attack those fiends because you were protecting Yuna."_

"…_yeah, but…!"_

"_Enough. Be more careful.", he cut me off, and his arms wrapped around me suddenly. _

"_I am impressed with your skills, though.", he said huskily, before he kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless._

Now, Auron's sipping his sake while staring into the fire, deep in thought. He has changed his ripped-up shirt for a new one, and he mysteriously managed to get the blood out of his coat. His sunglasses and cowl are lying beside him, so that his face is visible. The dancing flames are reflected in his bronze eye, and dark shadows adorn his handsome face, making his striking features stand out even more. The wind whips his silver-streaked hair back, and I manage to refuse the urge to run my hand through those soft locks.

Barely.

My eyes follow the sudden movement of his arm. He brings the sake-bottle to his mouth slowly, his lips covering the opening, and he takes a sip, running his tongue over his lips when he puts the bottle back down.

I swallow, biting my lip.

Seriously, Auron's just sitting there! Why am I jealous of a sake-bottle?

Seriously!

…

Oh, who am I kidding?

I let my eyes travel lower slowly, feasting on his body. His chest moves up and down with his steady breathing, and I imagine myself ripping off the shirt to feel his skin against my hands.

My fingers ache with the need to do just that, and my breathing quickens because of my treacherous thoughts.

I imagine running my hands over his body, letting my tongue follow the way they've been. I imagine him groan my name and grab my shoulders as I take him in my mouth. I imagine him ripping off my clothes and devouring me, ravaging me until I scream his name.

"Rumo machina, E fyrd oui." _Holy machina, I want you._

All conversation around the fire stops abruptly, and everyone stares at me. The only sound is Tidus dropping his bowl of stew in shock. Auron raises an eyebrow at me.

Don't tell me I said that out loud.

…

Nope, I _moaned_ it out loud.

Oh, not this again.

My cheeks burn up like crazy, and I mutter something about having to use the bathroom, before hurriedly fleeing the scene.

I mentally scold myself while running, passing rocks and snow without paying any attention, cold wind slapping my face. I only stop when the fire is a little golden dot in the distance. I lean back against a large rock to catch my breath.

I close my eyes and try to collect my thoughts.

The thoughts of Auron running his hands over my skin seem to have imprinted themselves permanently on my brain, and I can't focus on anything else.

Not that that's necessarily bad… not at all, really.

But Auron isn't _here_!

…

Okay, here's the plan. I wait out here until the others go to sleep (they won't come searching for me, they know I need some Rikku-time). Then I sneak back over there and kidnap Auron (he never sleeps, anyway) and sneak him into my tent.

All right, here we go.

I wait and wait impatiently, my fantasies working on overdrive, and I have to stop myself countless times from reaching my hand between my legs. This keeps me busy enough to ignore the cold, fortunately.

Finally I see five tiny shadows getting up and disappear, and I mutter 'take your Yevon-damned time' under my breath, before making my way back over to camp.

Auron is standing by the fire, his back turned to me, but I can tell he's already noticed me. He turns around while speaking.

"Rikku. Are you all right? Have you managed to calm yoursel-oomph…?"

I jumped him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and I bring my lips to his in a searing kiss. I attack his tongue, my fingers tightening themselves in his hair, bringing his head closer. I press my body against his, clinging to him like a life-line. His hands grip my thighs and pull me closer, his tongue starting a counter-attack now that he came over the shock of me catching him off-guard.

I stop kissing him to catch my breath, my lips still touching his as I stare into his bronze depth.

"I'm kidnapping you."

My voice is a low and husky whisper when I speak. He smirks.

"Are you, now?"

I shudder at his tone, my grip on him tightening even more.

"Carry me to my tent." I order, and he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Wouldn't you kidnapping me include _you_ taking _me_ somewhere?", he asks amusedly, and I growl.

He walks towards my tent at the look on my face, and I jump down, urging him to sit on my make-shift bed.

I pull on the belts that hold my suit together, and they open immediately. I peel off the skin-tight red fabric hastily, my underwear following short after that, the heat between my legs having only increased with Auron here.

He is watching me hungrily, his eye dark and full of lust. His gaze travels over my body slowly, and he shrugs his coat off, his eye never leaving me. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it aside, and I grin in approval.

I sit down on his lap, kissing him with a needy intensity I didn't know I possessed. His rough hands caress my bare skin, and I purr at the feeling of his callused fingers against my smooth flesh.

I slide my hands over his chest to his pants and unzip them hastily, pulling them down, and I grasp his large manhood, feeling him harden between my fingers.

Auron growls and breaks the kiss, nibbling at my neck instead, and I resist the urge to moan.

My wet folds press against his hard member, and the closeness is driving me crazy with want. I rise on my knees and position myself over him, before sheathing him completely.

I whimper in pleasure, biting my lip to keep from moaning. Auron groans, his lips capturing mine again to muffle our sounds. I move my hips up and down in a furious rhythm, my arms wrapping around his neck as I ride him.

He trails his hands over my legs, stopping when he reaches my hips, one of his hands travelling to where we are joined. His fingers rub my clitoris, and I arch my back in pleasure.

The heat between my legs suddenly explodes and sets my mind on fire, and I press my nails in his back to keep from screaming.

Auron releases inside me moments after me, and we cling to each other as the powerful wave of utter pleasure passes slowly, breathing heavily.

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave my tent tonight. I want you close by."

"All right, my thief."

He puts a blanket around us and lays down on his back, and I snuggle in his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat.

I can't help but wonder about that.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I noticed Auron always seemed to be on top, so I had to switch them for a change:P

Gosh, this one was though. My inspiration was seriously lacking for this chapter.

But, fear not, I already have an idea for chapter 6, and it should be finished in a few days. Problem is, I'll be at my grandparents for a week, so I can't update. I'll see if I can before Saturday, but if I can't, it's gonna be next week. Sorry!

Anyway, 'machina' is an Al Bhed word, right?

Thank you, reviewers!

You light up my sky in these stormy nights… or something like that.

**kakashiluver: **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you love this chapter, too!

**phedre87:** Well, I suppose _someone_ has to notice something, right?

**Drachegirl14:** Wow, your review was really helpful. Thanks a lot, and I think you're absolutely right about it needing some more details. I'm working om that.

**AmazonTurk:** I know! When I was writing chapter 4, I was only thinking 'I wish I was Rikku' over and over again.

**Casi Edii:** Here's more! Hope you liked it!

**Jem Tiers:** Thank you!

**Ilovefluff:** You're writing an Aurikku, too? I wanna read, I wanna read! immediately searches for story

Free kisses for your thoughts! Just click the cute little button below.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. (sobs) Why do you keep asking?!

Okay, chapter 6!

Warning: Spoilers (guess I'm a little late with that, huh?), but I can't help but think that everyone who reads this has already beat the game at least once.

Another warning: OoC-ness. But in a good way. As always.

Note: about the beginning, that's just to give you an idea of where we stand in the game.

Enjoy!

Sweet

Well, our little group is officially the worst Summoner-party ever.

You don't agree?

Let me convince you.

Let's see, we have a Blitzball-player who never actually won a game on his own and speaks before he thinks. If he ever thinks at all. And he has bad hair.

Second, a dark mage who has a love-hate relationship with above Blitzball-player. She has live dolls that follow her around all the time. And a leather dress with fur. Oh, and before I forget, all of her former Summoners gave up their pilgrimage half-way (_I_ don't think that's bad, but Yevonites do, okay?).

Third, one of the last Ronso. With only half a horn. Kinda speaks for itself.

Next, another Blitzball-player, but from the holy ruins, Zanarkand. A thousand years from the past. So, according to the Yevonites, he's the one that caused Sin to be here in the first place (with the evil machina, and all). Plus, his dad _is_ Sin. If they knew that we'd be burning on the stakes right now.

Fifth, the daughter of the High Summoner. She's only seventeen and managed to kill a Measter of Yevon, get married to him (even though he was dead) and then kill him again (and again) in a matter of weeks. The little devil.

Sixth, a dead (hot) warrior-monk. Also speaks for itself. Can't elaborate, or I'll still be going on about this one next year.

And last but not least, little old me. I am Al Bhed, a big no-no for them Yevonites. Even better, my Pops is the Al Bhed _leader_. Good start. I used to spend my days trying to kidnap Summoners. They didn't like that very much, either. Because _they_ think Summoners killing themselves is a good idea.

Now, we already were a pretty bad bunch, what with killing a Measter of Yevon. Multiple times (_Seymour,_ I ask you! Any parent that calls their child _that_ has it coming, I swear!).

But now we've _really_ gone and done it. We killed off Yunalesca. The only means of beating Sin (according to the Yevonites). We don't think that's the only way, though. _We_ are going to sing until it's drowsy, and then kill it. Nice plan, huh?

Anyway, personally, I think we did good. Killing Yunalesca, I mean. She is the one that killed Auron, you know? No one can do something like that and get away with it. Not on my watch! _And_ Yunie can't kill herself by summoning the Final Aeon now. So, basically there're only good things about this.

Except, off course, the fact that we are constantly on the run from and/or fighting crazy Yevonites trying to kill us.

Seriously, they're fierce.

But we haven't run into any of those in a while. Thank machina.

We are crossing the Thunder Plains now, searching for Lulu's Sigil for her fancy weapon, and capturing fiends for items.

You understand I'm not happy with this.

I can't believe we have to cross these awful Plains _again_!

It's a nightmare, no kiddin'.

Heh.

Or more like it was. I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm actually enjoying myself at the moment. Let me paint the situation:

I'm sitting in Rin's Travel Agency on the nice and comfy couch, curled up comfortably, eating a big plate of Rin's special chocolate cake. And tucked neatly on top of a certain warrior's body, his strong arms wrapped around me. It's late, around midnight, no one else around.

Totally perfect.

Don't get me wrong, I still flinch every time lightning strikes. But every time I do, Auron tightens his grip on me protectively.

I find myself wishing the thunder would be a bit more frequent, you know?

We're both in night-attire, Auron in just black pants and sleeveless shirt (sigh), me in only a giant yellow T-shirt.

I ran out of my room half an hour ago, when my overly-active imagination convinced me there was an angry Thunder-fiend staring at me from the corner of my room. I had been on edge all day, and this was just the final straw. So I panicked and dove for the door. After a few moments of running in fear, I ran into the brick wall of muscles also known as Auron.

"_Rikku. Are you all right?"__, he asked concernedly, brushing loose strands of messy hair out of my face._

"_No! Why do we have to be here? Again! I hate it here! There's a fiend in my room trying to eat me, and it won't stop storming outside! I can't go to sleep, Auron.", I cried, tears shining in my eyes._

_A particularly loud bang thundered through the hall to prove my point, and I flinched horribly, clinging to Auron for dear life. He picked up my shaking body and carried me to the lounge, where he sat down comfortably on the couch, hugging me to him. He stroked my hair soothingly, and I snuggled my head in his shoulder, pressing my body to his. _

_When I had calmed down considerably (his __mere presence was a big help), he sat up slightly. Suddenly, a piece of delicious-looking cake magically appeared in front of me, and I smiled thankfully at my rescuer. He just pulled me tighter in response. _

Sigh.

Holy machina, if I wasn't me, I would _so_ be jealous of myself.

…

But I _am_ me, so I guess I'm okay.

Oh, whatever.

I eat the cake with my fingers, not really in the mood to pretend I need a fork. Auron doesn't seem to mind. He is half-lying on the couch, totally relaxed, me pressed against his chest. His eye is closed, and there's a content expression on his face. He _actually_ looks satisfied. Which is a wonderful sight, obviously.

But man, _this cake_! Rin knows his stuff, no kidding. It's super-sweet and chocolaty and fluffy and super-sweet, with wonderfully sugary icing on top. All in all, the best cake ever.

And I pout when I see I ate it too fast, and now there's only a little piece left. Just one more bite.

…

Grr.

I look at Auron. I should probably give him some too. I put the plate on the ground, shifting so I'm facing him.

"Auron?", I ask quietly.

His chest rumbles in response, which makes me shiver. He thinks it's because of the thunder and pulls me closer.

You won't hear me complain, that's for sure.

He opens his eye and looks at me questioningly. I hold up a piece of the delicious cake in front of his lips, and he eats it, taking two of my fingers in his mouth to lick off the sticky sweetness slowly. His tongue traces my fingers in a way that's awfully suggestive, and he's looking at me intensely, yet with a playful gleam in his eye.

Oh.

My heart is pounding like crazy and I can't exactly remember how to breathe. I jump at my own voice moaning quietly, and I pull my fingers out hastily, blushing a deep crimson.

"Sweet, isn't it?', I manage to choke out, and he smirks that damn sexy smirk again.

"I know something even sweeter."

I recover when the prospect of more candy is mentioned.

"Really? Can we eat that sometime, too? Auron, you _have_ to give me that, too! You know I love sweets. Please? Please?", I ask eagerly.

I shift in his lap slightly, placing my legs on either side of him.

"I'm afraid _you_ can't taste it. It's something only for me."

"Really? What is it, Aur-…?"

He leans up and kisses me before I can finish.

Oh.

Wasting no time to slip his tongue between my lips, he traces the inside of my mouth like he owns the place, and I feel my legs turn to jelly in no time. He tastes of chocolate cake and sake, mingled with an indefinable taste that is too delicious (and addictive) to describe. He massages my lips and tongue, his rough hands sliding up my bare legs and I moan appreciatively.

He pulls back the moment I try to kiss him back (my brain remembering _how_ after a total of five minutes), and I open my eyes to look at him disappointedly, and there's an amused look on his too-handsome-for his-own-good face.

"You see?"

If I wasn't complete Rikku-mush right now, I would've called him 'meanie' for not breathing heavily after a kiss like that (since I _am_, while _he_ did all the work).

And for not continuing.

But he's right, off course. I'd take sweet Auron-kissing over Rin's special cake anytime. Obviously.

I pout, putting my arms around his neck and rubbing my body against him.

"Ooh, Auron, you can't just kiss me like that and then stop right in the middle of it. It's not very nice, you know?", I try to scold, but my voice isn't very cooperative. I sound more like I'm insanely horny, and desperately want to teach him what _is_ nice.

Yep, sounds about right.

And he heard it like that, too. Judging by the lustful gaze directed at me, that is.

His hands run up my legs again, crawling under my T-shirt and squeezing my butt, pulling my body against him forcefully.

"I apologize, my thief. Allow me to correct my mistake."

Holy machina, _that voice_. Gruff, dark and husky, drenched in lust and passion.

He kisses me again, roughly exploring my mouth, and this time he doesn't stop when I assault his tongue in response. Instead he just pulls me closer, and I melt against him.

A loud thunderbolt crashes on the ground outside, but I really don't care, as I'm more interested in Auron's hands subtly pulling up my T-shirt, exposing my bare body to his greedy hands.

I break the kiss to just pull the stupid T-shirt over my head (impatience is one of my better-known personality flaws,… but the_ Legendary Guardian_ likes it, and that's really all that matters), pulling Auron's over his head while I'm at it.

I shudder as his rough hands stroke my breasts, his fingers rubbing my nipples, making me arch my back and whimper in pleasure. He sits up and flips us so I'm lying on my back on the couch, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, my hands gripping his broad shoulders as he leans down to kiss me fiercely once more.

His pants are off in a matter of seconds (courtesy of yours truly), and he rips off my drenched panties hurriedly, tearing the thin fabric. I have only a millisecond to scold him breathily ('meanie, not _another_ pair!'), before he enters me without as much as a warning, making me scream and grip him tightly.

He nearly _pounds_ into me, going deeper inside me with every powerful thrust, filling me completely. I scream and moan as he makes my body writhe in pleasure, drowning out the sounds of the storm outside. Auron groans in my neck, his hands grabbing my hips as I meet his furious movements.

Auron releases inside me, moaning heavily, as I feel the heated pressure inside me explode, the feeling of utter pleasure making me scream his name over and over again. I breathe heavily, every fibre of my skin tingling when the wave of pleasure passes after a while.

He kisses my neck softly, his stubbles scratching my skin in a way that is most agreeable, before getting up to search for his clothes. I watch him as he picks them up, mine as well, and then he walks towards me again.

He motions me to get up (I can see his point, we're in the _lounge_, for machina's sake!), and we walk to Auron's rented room quietly (me wincing slightly, walking is rather painful after something animal-like as _that_).

When we reach his room we immediately take place on the bed, Auron wrapping the blankets around us, me snuggling his chest. He strokes my hair lovingly with one hand, the other one hugging me to him.

I hear the thunder roaring outside. Funny how I don't seem to care.

"Why were you up, anyway?", I ask, wondering about why I ran in to him in the first place.

"I had a feeling you would be too scared to go to sleep, so I decided to keep you company."

Sweet, isn't he? My heart is flooded with warmth, a bright smile on my face.

"I love you, Auron."

* * *

Hope you liked it! 

Sorry it's so short.

Reason for this one was, I wanted to do a chapter about the Thunder Plains, but since I started their relationship in the Calm Lands, I had to make them do the side quests. So there you go.

'Chocolate cake with Auron for desert', seems to be the ultimate good thing. But, 'Auron and the massage oil' came close.

Also, this is more of a in-between-chapter, sort of. Next chapter will be… intense.

Thank you, reviewers!

If there's one thing I love, it's reviewers. And Auron. But since it's impossible to get _him_, I'll just have to stick with the reviewers!

**Drachegirl14:** (hugs Auron plush-toy fiercely) Mine!... Err, I mean.. Thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**AmazonTurk:** Thanks for the inspiration, I needed it!

**kakashiluver**: I'd thought I'd make him sweet in this chapter:P

**Takai-taka:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Viva La Kitty:** Thank you for reviewing! But hey, you're not supposed to take a shower after lemons! Embrace them! …kidding. Anyway, I'll check out your story ASAP, since any story about Auron is a story for me!

**Ilovefluff:** Haha, I'll check out your other stories, too. But not the 'how to save a life'-one, got it.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, tips, criticisms, requests, ideas, opinions, anything. Just click the cute little button.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No… still not mine… I'll take that tequila now.

All right, chapter 7!

Note: I know I said last chapter this one was gonna be special, but I decided to postpone that one till later, 'cause I got a killer idea from one of my reviewers.

Enjoy!

Jealous guy

Oooh, this is really funny. Really _really_ funny. Like seriously roll-over-the-ground-can't-breathe-funny.

I _do_ feel sorry for this guy, though. He doesn't know it yet, but he's close to dieing. And he's pretty dense, the Tidus-type. He thinks my grin is because of _him_. It's not, of course. I'm grinning 'cause a certain someone keeps glaring our way, or more like at this guy.

He's _so_ dead. A piece of advice to all the men in Spira: 'do not make eyes at/ flirt with/ talk to/ touch/ look at the Al Bhed princess/ Lady Yuna's youngest Guardian'. It tends to piss off the oldest (Legendary) Guardian (who, incidentally, carries the big-ass sword, and is not afraid to use it… more like, _inclined_ to use it).

He's being cool about it, now (and by 'cool' I mean he's _not_ ripping the poor man to shreds in utter fury… which he _is_ thinking about), but I think – and this is fairly certain – Auron is going to kick this guy's butt to the depths of Zanarkand the moment the rest of our little group is out of earshot.

We're in an Al Bhed bar in Luca, asking around about some place called 'Omega Dungeon'. Or at least, that's what we're supposed to be doing.

Lulu and Wakka are playing poker with some of the locals - Lulu winning Gil to last a lifetime – and exasperated accented male yells (both Besaid and Al Bhed) keep coming from their corner.

Kimahri is sitting at the bar, glaring at the door – where moments earlier Yunie and Tidus snuck out of (whatever for, I wonder…) - his claw gripping his staff so tightly it's about to snap in two.

And I am in the middle of being hit on. This guy (what's his name again? Beclem, or something) came up to me and declared I was the 'hottest chick he ever saw'.

That's… nice.

He's a jerk, really. Sure, he's fairly cute (if you're into snotty and the 'I-have-connections' attitude). But no brains and no backbone, you know? I can't help but wonder how he managed to get past the Al Bhed guards by the door, looking like some dumb-ass Yevonite.

Oh well.

I was blowing him off in the nicest way possible (smiling politely, touching his arm apologetically… though in retrospect, that obviously isn't the best way to do this, people tend to misunderstand), when I felt a chill run up my spine, meaning Auron was watching me. When I glanced at him I couldn't believe what I saw.

He was scowling in that creepy way of his, meaning certain misfortune for the person who receives it.

It took me a few moments to figure out why Auron would do that _now_, when I realised at who he was scowling: the guy that's hitting on me. I almost burst out laughing.

He's jealous.

Jealous.

_Auron_.

And I have no idea why. I mean, it's not like he's got anything to worry about. I think I fell in love with him like twenty times today, over and over again. Plus, I remember him vividly making me scream his name this morning in my Pops' Airship. Also over and over again.

Yet he's jealous.

That's pretty funny. And oddly satisfying. And hot.

…

Okay, incredibly hot. The whole angry-male-thing really works for him.

I'm totally not paying attention to this guy – I just nod every few seconds with a grin on my face - my focus entirely on Auron (in the subtlest way possible).

He's sipping his drink slowly (his _own_ sake… in a bar… how Auron-y of him), staring at the guy's back murderously from the corner of the room, most of him covered in shadow, his fingers threateningly tapping the hilt of his sword. His strong jaw clenches in annoyance every time I do the grin-thing, sparks flying of his glare every time the guy touches my hand (which _I_ think is very annoying, too).

My first reflex is to just throw myself at my warrior and kiss him fiercely as a reward for being himself (sexy without even trying), but I can't, since everybody else is here, obviously, and because I feel bad for just walking away from this guy.

Which poses a whole new problem.

How do you say you're not interested?

How am I supposed to know, you know? Back at Home, no guy would come near me in that way (Cid's my Pops, you know?), and in the rest of Spira they wouldn't either (I'm Al Bhed, you know?). I have no experience with blowing guys off. The only one who ever asked me out was Gippal, and that was more of a friend-thing, really.

So, what do I do?

A brilliant idea pops in my head, and I decide to stick with that.

I interrupt his… interesting story about his father's important Yevon-business-thingy (you're in an _Al Bhed_ bar, you doof! Do you have a death-wish, or something?), putting my drink (alcohol-free, Auron was being _responsible _again) on the nearest table.

"Umm, excuse me, err…heh… mister, but I have to use the ladies' room. See ya around, okay?"

I turn around immediately, making my way towards the restroom without looking back.

Hey, it worked! I don't feel bad at all.

No, wait, I do.

I want Auron to follow me. I don't know what it is, but I'm _really_ in the mood. Hormones.

The fact I keep picturing Auron being all aggressive and possessive isn't very helpful.

Pleasant, but unhelpful. _Hormones_.

I walk through the little hall that leads to the bathroom, the walls drowning the sounds of drunken conversation and laughter. I close the door behind me, observing the room. It's nothing special, everything's white, two sinks with mirrors, and five cubicles.

I make my way over to the sink, and I splash some water in my face, trying to get the Auron-induced lustful darkness out of my swirly eyes.

Aah, forget it, it's a lost cause, anyway.

I dry my face, jumping when suddenly the door opens, only relaxing (with the exception of my heart fluttering) when I see Auron himself step in and lock the door behind him. He doesn't say anything, not even when my grin (the one that appears automatically when he walks in the room), turns in an apologetic smile. His expression is unreadable, and the sunglasses hide his eye so I can't see what he's thinking.

He takes off his cowl with one hand, the other banging against every cubicle-door as he walks past them slowly to check if they're empty. Every door flies open, and I watch him as he walks to the sink and puts his cowl, sunglasses, belt and coat in.

His gaze drifts to me when he's done, and I lick my lips at the look on his face.

_That_ has nothing to do with simple hormones.

_That_ is what we call undiluted lust, right there.

…

Remember to breathe, Rikku, he's looked at you like this before. Just remember to breathe.

He walks towards me, his bronze depth shining dangerously, his huge bulky form casting a shadow over little me.

I swallow.

The moment he reaches me he pushes my body against the wall roughly, grasping my wrists and trapping them above my head with one large hand, the other one unfastening the buttons of my shorts in one smooth motion.

I shriek and moan at once, my breathing and heartbeat quickening in anticipation. He rips down my shorts and panties, his mouth biting, licking and kissing none-too-gently on my ear and neck, his hot breath on my sensitive skin driving me crazy.

His hand pushes between my legs, and he rubs his callused fingers over my wet folds and clitoris, making me squirm and writhe under his touch, moaning loudly in pleasure.

"I hope you had your fun tormenting me.", he murmurs darkly in my ear, but with an amused/terribly lustful rumble braided through.

All I can do in response is moan helplessly, my back arching as his fingers stroke me brutally.

I can feel him smirk as I bury my face in his shoulder to keep from screaming, bucking my hips against his hand.

Right before I come he pulls his hand away, and I humph/moan indignantly. He lets go of my wrists and I use my now free hands to unzip his pants immediately, revealing his throbbing hard member to my greedy eyes.

He presses my body against the wall with his own, and I wrap my legs around his waist while bringing my lips to his in a fierce kiss, our tongues starting a war immediately. His hands grip my hips as he thrusts into me, and my legs tighten around him to pull him deeper inside me.

My back presses into the wall as Auron moves inside me hard and fast, my loud moans and his groans of pleasure only stilled slightly by each others' lips. We break apart for air and I throw my head back at the pleasure that's about to explode, my eyes tight shut, as Auron kisses and bites my exposed neck, his rhythm unrelenting.

I scream when the powerful climax hits me, Auron moaning in my ear when my walls tighten around him and he comes as well, releasing inside me. I collapse in his arms when the wave of pleasure passes, and he catches me, before switching us and leaning against the wall himself, sitting down with a satisfied sigh.

I breathe heavily, a grin forming on my lips.

"You're extremely sexy when you're jealous, Auron.", I say coyly after a while, looking up at his face.

His eye is closed, a small smile forming on his slightly sweaty face, and he tightens his arms around me possessively.

A grunt is his answer, followed by a small chuckle, his eye opening lazily to meet my gaze.

"I do _not_ get jealous, my little thief.", he rumbles, his hand reaching up to stroke the messy strands of hair out of my face.

I giggle, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Suuuure you don't, Auron."

I decide to leave it at that, since my heart is swelling with happiness 'cause he doesn't bother to correct my sarcasm.

We break apart after a few moments of him letting me stare dreamingly in his eye, redressing and straightening our attire the best we can.

I leave first, and the moment I step into the bar again the annoying Yevonite-guy walks up to me.

Resilient, isn't he?

"You were in there awfully long, girly… How much are you, anyway?", he says arrogantly, and he makes a point of staring at my chest instead of my face.

…

Does he mean what I think he means?

…

He does, doesn't he?

_The nerve_!

I was even trying to be nice to this guy! Pff, meanie.

I'm about to say something (what, I have no idea), but the deep voice of – you guessed it! – a very pissed off Auron beats me to it.

"I don't know if you're aware, but you are in an Al Bhed bar, insulting the Al Bhed's leader's daughter. Furthermore, you are among Lady Yuna's Guardians, insulting our youngest colleague. I suggest you leave while you are still able."

Wow. That was the scariest voice he ever used. All conversation in the bar stops to listen eagerly, even though half of the people here have no idea what he's saying.

Now, either the guy is drunk, or he is extremely stupid (I think it's option B, I covered earlier he's the Tidus-type), but I don't think he understood what Auron was trying to say. Which basically was 'piss off or I'll kick your ass'. Only he used prettier words.

The guy, however, decides he wants the last word.

"What, you wanna share, old man?"

BANG

This would be the sound of Auron's steel fist colliding with the now unconscious guy's blood streaked face.

"I wanted to do that the moment he came in.", he states bluntly, cracking his knuckles all macho-y before walking away with a satisfied smirk hidden behind his cowl.

I grin.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

So, this was a idea I got from a reviewer, and I couldn't help but write it. If you have requests and/or ideas for FFX, please say so asap, 'cause I have a chapter written that leads to FFX-2, so then I won't be able to fit it in anymore (can't say too much here, or I'll spoil the surprise).

I went to the new Harry Potter movie the other day. Made a very inappropriate joke about 'whipping out the wand'… My sis wrote it off as 'hormones'. Pff, she laughed too.

Point of this little story? None whatsoever. Just thought I'd let you know these last few days were so boring that _that_ was the most interesting thing that happened to me. Cheers.

Thank you, reviewers!

As always, you make a smile light up my face without any trouble at all. Luv ya!

**Drachegirl14** Hihi, you called me pretty…(blushes)… Well, anyway, I hope this was to your liking, it was your idea anyway… I just got a rush of inspiration for the 'jealous Auron'-thingy. I know, it's a pity it's not longer… but I don't want to stretch it, you know? Afraid it'll get boring, you know?… Do I still get Auron?? (flutters eyelashes)

**AmazonTurk**: Cheers! Or not… I mean, it sucks actually… us not owning them… but hey, we keep 'em alive! xD.

**Losttoxichope** As it turns out, I already had this chapter written when I got your review… But, I _am_ going to post a chapter where it's nice and sweet. In a very near future (winks).

**Viva La Kitty** A fetish, you say? I'll try, if you can give me a hint on what kind of fetish you would like to see. There are a lot of those out there. I'll have you know I go high up the ladder of kinkyness… Thanks for reviewing!

**Ilovefluff**Thanks! I love writing humour, almost as much as I love writing lemons (grins).

**Jem Tiers**: And this one? Worth it? Not worth it? Lemme know!

Opinions, tips, criticisms, questions, suggestions, anything else? Just click the little button that says 'Go' and tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own them… it's tough, but I'll just have to face it.

All right, chapter 8!

Note: I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I had to stay at my dad's place for a week, so I really couldn't, but I promise I'll make it up to you anyway in two ways. Next chapter will be posted in just two days, and will be extra-long! Yay!

Enjoy!

Hyper

"_I'll stay here with her, she's in no condition to go any further."_

"_Are you sure you can handle it, Sir Auron?", Yunie asked uncertainly._

"_Would any of you rather stay?", he asked pointedly, and every head turned to look at me._

_I was just minding my own business, happily conversing with my shoe, which was really quite the comedian. _

…

"_Oh, I'm sure Auron'll do fine, Yuna! Let's go! So, where are we going again?", Tidus asked lamely, scratching his head._

_Lulu sighed and told him the plan in a determinedly calm voice._

"_We are going to find the nearest sphere to call Cid"- I cut Lulu off with a delighted squeal of 'Pops!'- "Yes, Rikku, your Pops. He'll bring us to Macalania, where we can buy the special antidotes for Rikku's… condition, and then we'll come back to give them to her. Understand, or do we have to explain again?"_

"_No, that's okay. L__et's go!"_

"_I still don't see how Rikku could have gotten infected with this stuff, ya? She's supposed to know all th__e dangers in this desert, right?"_

_Everyone looked at me again as I laughed loudly at a particularly funny joke by mister Shoe, and Lulu shook her head, squeezing the bridge of her nose._

"_We'll be back__ in a few hours, Sir Auron. Try not to hurt her, okay?", Yunie said quickly, still uncertain, and concerned._

_I abandoned mister Shoe to squeal again, and I threw my arms around Auron's neck from behind, giggling madly._

"_Of course he won't hurt me, Yunie! He looooooooooooves me!"_

_This was met by blank stares, and I burst out giggling again, as Auron removed my arms from his neck, quite impassive._

"_Don't waste time. Get the antidote."_

This was an hour ago.

Auron managed to calm me down slightly. In a way only he can.

I'm staring at him dreamily, my head resting on my hand heavily as I lay on my belly in the sand, and I'm vaguely aware of the drool seeping from the corner of my mouth.

His bare, sweaty chest gleams in the orange glow of the setting Sanubia sun, muscles bulging as he attacks the invisible fiends ferociously. His Masamune might have been of the same weight as a feather in his hands, as his trained movements aren't slowed by the enormous mass of the blade at all.

"You're pretty, Auron.", I tell him earnestly, and he stops his current activity of swinging his sword around to look at me. Again.

"Really, Rikku, what kind of fiend poisoned you again?", he asks, slightly annoyed that I interrupted his training again, and he sets down his sword before walking towards me with his eyebrow raised.

I squeal and turn to lie on my back hastily, raising my arms towards him in an invite to hug me. He sits down beside me in the sand instead, putting his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I giggle and try to kiss/bite his hand playfully, but he pulls it back before I can succeed.

He murmurs something along the lines of 'slight fever', but I get too distracted to really hear. I point eagerly, my voice high-pitched and giggly:

"Look, Auron, cotton candy! I_ love_ cotton candy! But not as much as I love you, Auron, don't worry! Look, Auron, cotton candy! I bet it's orange-flavoured. Look!"

"Those are clouds, Rikku. Calm down."

"Do you think clouds taste like cotton candy, Auron? I think they do! Why are there clouds in the desert, anyway? You'd think I'd know, I lived here for ages! What do you think, Auron? Do you think clouds taste like cotton candy? I think they do! Do you want to go swimming, Auron? There's a whole ocean around that dune! Really, look!"

"That's sand, Rikku. Calm down.", he says calmly, an amused look on his face.

I giggle again, and I lean forward suddenly, successfully wrapping my arms around his neck. I kiss the side of his mouth sloppily, before snuggling my face in his bare shoulder cosily. He strokes my hair calmingly, and I feel his steady breathing brushing my ear, which makes me shiver pleasurably.

I look up suddenly after a while.

"Do you hear that?", I ask, getting up quickly and looking for the origin of the sudden music.

Auron looks at me strangely as I start dancing slowly, swaying my hips to the addictive music he can't hear (apparently, or he would've joined me). My eyes close and I raise my arms to the setting sun, humming along with the dreamy melody.

I crack open an eye to see Auron staring at me with a slight smile on his face, shaking his head slowly. I giggle, motioning him to come closer. He does, his hands landing on my swaying hips when he reaches me, our bodies only an inch apart.

"You weren't attacked by a fiend, were you?"

"No…"

I mean, I never said I was. Yunie made that up. I just went along.

"Well, I can't believe it's the sun."

He raises his eyebrow questioningly.

I grin mischievously, leaning up to him to whisper in his ear conspiringly.

"Cactuar juice. It's _really_ yummy." I pull back.

He shakes his head again.

"So you drank fiend-poison?"

I nod eagerly, a face-breaking grin plastered on my face.

"And I suppose there isn't really an antidote?"

The 'antidote' is something I might have mentioned… to get rid of certain people.

For obvious reasons.

I start playing with the zipper of his pants with a sly grin on my face, looking up at him from under my eyebrows.

"Not really…", I purr seductively, "But are you complaining?"

He kisses me passionately as an answer, and I deepen it, primal needs sparked immediately, enhanced by the poison (though it wouldn't have been needed).

Large hands release my body from the few clothes I'm wearing in record-time, callused fingers feeling my bare skin greedily, and I take down his pants in one smooth motion, pressing my body against his.

He lays me down on the ground, but I struggle slightly, flipping us when he loosens his grip. I stop the tongue-wrestling, grinning down at Auron lustfully, him looking at me with the same fire.

I kiss my way down his chest, leaving a sloppy wet trail, muscles flexing where my tongue wets his hot skin. I reach my goal, feeling giddy, and I kiss the tip before slowly taking him in my mouth. I trace his large, pulsing member with my tongue needily, the earthy taste the best thing I ever had, the strained grunts from Auron making my heart beat faster and faster. His hand grips my shoulder when I suck on him, wrenching moans from his throat while I lick and kiss his erection hungrily.

"Rikku…", he groans as he comes in my mouth, and I swallow his seed immediately, smacking my lips at the… unusual taste. I've had it before, but it's still kinda weird. Yet the look on Auron's face makes it awfully satisfying. You get the idea.

I climb over his heaving chest to kiss him, which he returns roughly, our tongues battling it out as he grabs my hips and positions me above him.

I sheathe him completely, starting to move up and down in a fast, desperate rhythm, and I arch my back in pleasure. Moaning loudly, I ride him fiercely, the pressing heat in my body quickly going into overload, and I scream when it explodes, Auron groaning beneath me as he releases inside me.

I collapse on top of him, breathing heavily, and my lover's fingers play with my hair lazily.

"I love you, Auron.", I mumble, tracing my finger lightly over a particularly large scar right under his colarbone.

He strokes my cheek with his thumb softly, a gentle smile on his face.

"I love you too, my little thief.", he answers, making me melt, event though I already knew and everything.

He gets up after a while, bending to kiss me on the cheek before walking towards his clothes. He starts to get dressed, leaving me lying in the sand, staring at him dreamily with a dumb smirk on my face, and he glances at me with a affectionate smile on his face every few seconds.

I get up slowly, walking towards him in predator mode, and I rip the shirt he was about to put on from his hands. I burry my hand in his pants he so annoyingly put back on, giggling at the raised eyebrow directed at my mischievous face.

"I want again.", I announce with a little jerk, and he growls before complying, capturing my lips in another hungry kiss.

"Hey, Rikku, I ran up ahead to check on yo-… Holy CRAP! _Auron_?!"

I shriek and bite down on Auron's lip in shock (accident!), who grunts and pulls away while Tidus - who just walked in on us! - screams about his eyes, running in cirkles like an idiot.

Before Tidus can do anything else, Auron yanks at his arm and makes him stand still, glaring at him to shut up. I grab Auron's coat and wrap it around me hastily, blushing terribly.

"Don't you know how to knock?", I say angrily when I get over the shock of being caught with my hand in the cookie jar (Auron's pants). Thank machina he didn't step in twenty minutes ago, that would've been _really_ ugly.

Both members of the male species look at me strangely, and I realise dully he couldn't have knocked, since we're in a desert.

Hey, I'm high on fiend-poison, okay? It already wore off, but still.

Tidus seems to snap out of the shock and turns around, and he starts talking in a weird squeaky voice.

"Uhm, you guys'd better… get dressed, the others'll be here in half an hour.", he stutters.

We do, and I walk up to Tidus when I'm done, telling Auron to go get his sword with made-up sign language, which he miraculously understands, and he walks away.

"Listen, Tidus… uhm… would you please not tell anyone? You know Yunie, she'd just… freak out, or whatever. And the others, they wouldn't understand, you know? Uhm… please?"

He nods, and he scratches the back of his head in that lame way of his again.

"Yeah, uh, sure, you just gotta do what you gotta do, Rikku, I won't judge. Actually, I sorta had a feeling you two were… I mean, _you_ weren't really subtle. But, seriously, Rikku, _Auron_? He's like fifty!"

I scowl, punching his shoulder (sort of) playfully.

"Thirty-five, meanie!"

"_Ouch_, geez, I was kidding!"

There's an amused chuckle from the direction Auron went, and I sigh at the lovely sound.

Tidus frowns and motions me to come closer (rubbing his bruised shoulder… heh).

"Are you like… seriously in love with him?", he asks in a low voice.

I grin.

"Yes. And he is too."

He shrugs.

"Then I'm glad for ya, Rikku."

"Me too."

* * *

Hope you like it!

I need a hug! I had to go to my dad's place for _a week_! Totally killed off my imagination… It's not very… inspiring there. And a week is just overkill.

Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. As I said, next chapter will be posted in two days! I'm working on 5 chapters at once. Yeah, I know, I'm weird. But that means that's 5 chapters that'll be done quicker!

This was more of a total-lemon chapter, not really any plot (is there ever a plot in my fic?), but the next few chapters will be a little more plot-y… sort of.

Thanks, reviewers!

**Viva La Kitty:** I thought the corset-idea was wonderful, I'll use that for sure, and more of your ideas as well. I couldn't do the blood thing (though that would've been cool) 'cause I made Rikku afraid of his blood a few chapters ago. Might become an interesting one-shot, though (grins).

**AmazonTurk:** I'll drink to your top 5! May Auron always be on there. And I think it's best not to dwell on the fact _we'll never own them_ (breaks down and cries).

**Losttoxichope**: You are quite right, Auron is a great guy. Sorry, I still didn't post the nice and sweet one, hope that wasn't too disappointing for you. It'll be posted asap, promise! It's in the making and everyting.

**Drachegirl14: **Why let her dream about it, if she can have it for real… I'm really gonna use your idea, I like it! Can I have Auron now? Please?

**Darknessofmyheart: ** Thank you! I'm glad you're into my story. Heh, funny you mention Gippal catching them. I let Tidus do it, though, because I'm going to use Gippal for another chapter… (and I already had this in mind, too).

**Fireworkmage:** Thank you! I'm glad you like my story.

**Jem Tiers:** Thanks!! I'm glad you liked it. If I keep the chapters coming, do you keep the reviews coming?

Kisses and hugs for your thoughts! And cookies! In the shape of Auron… Yummy. xD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own them (wish I could have Auron, though). Suppose I never will (pouts).

All right, chapter 9!

Warning: Spoilers! Well, sort of.

Note: took a little longer than expected, but here it is! Hope the corniness of the title won't put you off. I just couldn't resist.

Enjoy!

Beauty and the warrior

How do I get myself into these sorts of things?

How?

Why did I go along with Lulu instead of Yunie?

Right, because Yunie wanted to bring Tidus for dress-shopping. But I should've just gone with them, anyway. Even if I would've been 'the third wheel', and all. I should've realised Lulu was going to make me wear a dress that _she_ picked out.

Let me tell you, a dress like Lulu's isn't very good for that little called breathing. The corset-thing? Yeah, it's really tight.

Pops and Brother are gonna _love_ this.

Grr.

I have to admit, though, Lulu really made me look really nice. My hair is down, with a cherry blossom flower behind my ear. Lulu put the lightest bit of make-up on my face, and it's not as awful as I had originally thought. I'm manicured, clipped, plucked, waxed and all the other things the kids these days can think of. But the dress really makes me look all… woman-y.

It's a light two-piece green silk dress, sleeveless, with pretty pink cherry blossoms embroidered in the skirt that reaches just over my knees. The corset that goes with it is made of a darker green fabric, and all my curves are emphasised in all the right places. _And_ it makes my breasts look like they grew three sizes. I'm telling you, my cleavage comes close to Lulu's. It's unbelievable. Plus, Lulu is making me wear heels, which forces me to walk like someone who _wasn't_ brought up in a desert running after malfunctioning machina and stealing people's wallets just for the hell of it.

I wonder what Auron'll think…

…

No! Stop it! Can't think about that now, I'll still be standing here tomorrow.

Now, I may look pretty, but that's really all that's good about this. We have a saying in Al Bhed, which roughly translates into 'those who desire beauty must suffer'.

So true.

I can't breathe, my feet are starting to hurt, my skin is still tingling from where Lulu brutally pulled out innocent hairs, I have to sneeze because of the perfume but I'm afraid my corset will burst when I do (Lulu would be _pissed_) and did I mention I can't breathe?

You might be wondering why I'm all groomed and dressed up. Just as much as _I_ am wondering who 'you' are. But that's beside the point.

You see, it's some weird Besaid holiday. And apparently, they have this cracked-up tradition there that everyone has to dress up when this holiday comes along. I tried to talk them out of it. I mean, we're not on Besaid! We're on an Airship, okay! There are only three people from Besaid _here_! But noooo, 'traditions are important, Rikku'. When I ask why I get no response. Figures. And I don't even know what we're celebrating.

I walk towards the elevator carefully, making sure to walk straight. It's really tough, you know? There should be a manual with this stuff. Why couldn't she give me a pair of sneakers, I would've been okay with that. But noooo, 'you'll do fine walking on these, Rikku.'

No, I won't!

The 'party' is out on the deck, and Brother put the Airship on automatic pilot for the occasion. Which raises the age-old question of what in Spira Brother does around here.

Oh, well.

I take the elevator to the deck, taking a deep breath (useless, it's still hard to breathe) before stepping out when I reach my destination.

I glance at all the people nervously, everyone dressed up in suits and dresses, with glasses of some kind of alcohol in their hands (I bet Auron won't let me have one of those…). Everyone stares at me when I walk past, and I hear someone behind me dropping their drink in shock. They return to their conversing and joking when I look at them, though I can tell they're still surprised as can be.

What are we celebrating again?

I know I usually love being the centre of attention, but this is pushing it.

I jump when I bump into someone accidentally, gasping when I almost twist my ankle, and I grab the person's shoulder to prevent landing unceremoniously on my butt.

Heh, that would have been just _neat_.

"Are you ok-…", the person I walked into, who turns out to be Tidus in an awful brown suit, starts to ask, but his words die somewhere in his throat the moment he recognises me. He stares at me for a long moment, speechless, and he's trying desperately to keep his eyes on appropriate places (for he fears the wrath of Auron, obviously. He probably heard what happened to that guy in Luca a few weeks ago…heh).

I cough pointedly and he snaps out of it, his dumbfounded expression changing to a dumb grin instead.

"You look wonderful, Rikku! Wow, I can't believe you let Lulu put this on you!"

Me neither, Tidus. Sorry I'm not answering, I'm afraid this corset will snap if I speak. I'm saving that risk for speaking to Auron.

I nod at him with a pained smile on my face. He grins again and walks off when he spots Yunie.

Thank machina.

Tidus kept his word about not telling anyone about me and Auron. Nice of him, I have to say. But really, who would he bother telling? No one would care, anyway. I know he won't tell Yunie, he'd rather do other stuff to her.

That came out wrong. With her.

…

That's not really right either, is it?

Oh, whatever, let's drop it.

I take this minute of no one paying attention to me to look for Auron. I _really_ feel like seeing him.

When I spot him the catch in my breathing and the sudden light-headedness has nothing to do with the corset. The increase in speed of my heartbeat and the rise in temperature of my skin has nothing to do with the crowded atmosphere.

Holy machina.

He's wearing a wonderfully tailored black suit, his powerful, muscled chest and arms emphasised by the plain yet stylish fabric. His hair and sunglasses are just the same as always, but there's something today that makes him look even more amazing than usual.

Maybe it's because event though everyone is looking their best, Auron still makes them look like lowly Flans without any trouble.

Sigh.

I snap out of it when I realise I've been staring at him for at least ten minutes, and that it might look a little weird.

I take a deep breath (still useless) and walk towards him, shooing Brother away (who is harassing Auron with his horrible accent) with the evil-sister-glare I use quite fondly.

I tap Auron's broad shoulder when I reach him, and his jaw almost drops when he turns to look at me (note the 'almost' in that one. Auron is quite good at hiding what he thinks. But _I_ know his jaw almost dropped, and that is what matters).

"Hi, Auron!", I greet in a chipper voice, grinning at the now pleasantly surprised look on his face.

"Rikku,"- he smiles, and I can tell he's having trouble keeping his eye on my face – "you look" – he swallows, giving in by running his eye up and down my body slowly – "nice."

Giggle. It's really weird, but now that I'm with him, I feel totally confident.

"Nice? Is that all you have to say? Meanie, I even put on heels! And it hurts to breathe with this thing, you know?", I scold playfully, pointing at my chest, and he grins that incredibly sexy 'I want you now'- grin of his.

"I apologise. You look beautiful, Rikku."

Blush.

I smile shyly up at him.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, mister."

What am I saying? He looks drop-dead gorgeous! And I didn't even mean for that to be a (sort of) pun.

"Thank you. Lulu managed to get hold of me too. But I suppose it could've gone worse, have you seen Kimahri?"

I glance around to see Kimahri skulking near the exit, a blue ribbon tied around his broken horn and a tie around his neck.

I bite my lip to keep from sniggering, looking back at Auron to see him smiling at me. It's small, 'cause there's a lot of people, but it's there.

My heart flutters.

Before I can say anything, a slow melody starts playing, and all around us people start to dance.

You're kidding!

Why in Spira would Al Bhed dance willingly? Where has this world come to?

Auron raises his eyebrow at me questioningly, and my heartbeat speeds up.

"Uhm… I don't really know how to dance… you know… fancy-ish.", I mutter, a blush burning on my cheeks.

"I see."

He takes my hand and puts it on his shoulder anyway, taking my other one in his and pulling me closer.

"Auron! My Pops is _right there_!", I whisper, motioning towards Pops, who is talking to Yunie and Tidus on the other side of the deck.

"I am aware. I am merely teaching you how to dance, Rikku.", he answers innocently (as far as Auron's voice can go 'innocent').

I grin.

"Yep, and that's why your hand's on my butt."

He smirks and moves his hand upwards slightly, which makes me pout in regret.

"I apologise. Couldn't resist."

I bet you couldn't.

He shows me how to move to the music, and it turns out it's really not that hard. And since I'm quick on my feet and reluctant to hurt Auron, I manage to do it without stepping on his toes _once_. How's that?

Auron brushes a strand of hair out of my face, chuckling quietly at the probably proud look on my face.

"You're a natural, Rikku."

Blush.

Say hello to the pile of Rikku-mush. Why do I always get like this when he compliments me?

My knees get a little weak and I cling to his shoulder to keep from falling, but now my body presses against him in a highly unhelpful way.

I swallow, smiling up at him shyly. My eyes turn big when I feel something press in my lower belly.

"Auron, is that what I think it is? You _really_ like this dress, don't ya?"

"I like what the dress is supposed to hide, my little thief."

That's _it_!

I already got used to breathing like there's not enough air to go around, but now that I'm supposed to dance and everything ('everything' meaning Auron and his darn sexy voice are making my heart beat so fast my body needs to cut back on breath to keep from malfunctioning or going into overdrive), it's getting harder by the second.

"Auron, you have to get me out of this dress!"

…

Yeah, I can see why that would make him raise his eyebrow like that. I didn't mean it like _that_… not until I said it, anyway. It doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually. I mean, a girl can only last so long with her super-hot lover twirling her around, you know?

Apparently, he thinks so too.

"We're leaving now.", he orders, motioning me to follow and making for the elevator quickly in the subtlest way possible. The moment the doors close, he kisses me fiercely, his hands disappearing under my skirt as he grips my butt and presses me against his hardness roughly.

Ooh, I like where this is going.

The button of the door beeps, and we stumble out of the elevator hastily, me panting like I just ran a mile, Auron making sure there's no one around.

"Your room or mine?", I ask breathily, staring in his dark eye.

He opens the door closest to us, pulling me inside and locking it behind him before laying me on the bed.

"This one."

I giggle, but I get cut off by a searing kiss, which I happily return, kicking off my shoes. I rid Auron of his jacket and shirt without breaking the kiss

He loosens the lace of the corset like he's opening a present, slowly and with a pleased expression on his face, his rough fingers freeing my body from its prison. I take a deep breath in relief, and Auron shakes his head.

"You shouldn't have let Lulu bind it so tightly."

"You're telling _me_? It hurts a lot, you know? You should really kiss it better."

Wow, the suggestiveness of that one deserves at least a blush. Come on!

He doesn't, of course (Auron doesn't even know _how_ to blush), but he smirks instead, leaning down to press his lips on my breasts obediently, massaging them in turn, his attentions hardening my nipples in no time, and I moan and gasp at the heat that's increasing rapidly between my legs.

He kisses his way lower slowly, and his hands work on loosening the skirt from my body, pulling it down with my panties carefully to leave my naked body bare to his greedy eye. He takes his sweet time observing my heated body, only returning to kissing my belly when I say 'Auron, please…' in so horny a voice he growls hungrily in automatic response.

He throws my legs over his shoulders and leans his head down to kiss me in my most secret of places (not so secret for _him_ anymore…), his tongue exploring me cruelly slowly, massaging and kissing and licking enjoyably. I try desperately to keep from moaning too loudly, gripping the sheets so tightly my knuckles turn white. The inevitable scream when he makes me come suddenly is painfully loud, the pleasured shriek that follows it as Auron pounces on me to kiss me as he slides into me with one quick stroke even louder. I taste myself on his lips, and that and the feel of him inside me makes the euphoric feeling increase even more.

He moves inside me achingly slowly, going deeper with each thrust, and he kisses my neck to muffle his groans, while I try my best to keep the screams as quiet as possible, which isn't really working that well.

"Auron!", I scream louder than ever when he makes me see the Farplane for the second time, powerful waves of pleasure crashing down on me, and the rough moans from Auron in my ear make my heart swell in happiness.

My lover lands heavily on top of me, and I embrace the weight gladly, running my fingers through his silver-streaked hair lazily.

Our breathing steadies after a while of just laying together, taking in each other's presence, Auron pulling out of me when we both remember the party outside at the same time.

We start to get dressed, me slightly panicking when I realise I don't know how the corset works.

I notice suddenly something is missing, scanning the room for a tiny piece of dark green fabric until my eyes land on a deeply amused, fully dressed Auron watching my half-naked form with a sexy grin gracing his already sexy features.

"Auron! What did you do with my underwear?!"

He chuckles as he magically makes my panties appear from his back pocket, a very… boyish grin on his face.

…

Catch me, please.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Though I wouldn't have minded to keep it for you."

I bet.

"Give me that, meanie. Now, do _you_ know how I put this thing back on?", I ask sheepishly, holding the cursed corset up to him.

He chuckles and helps me get dressed, and he's considerably more gentle than Lulu (and touchy-feely-er… heh heh, score).

But seriously, it's like he can do _everything_! Where does he learn this stuff?

…

We walk back to the elevator together, very subtly standing on either side of the little room when it opens to reveal everyone staring at Yunie on the other side of the deck, the sunlight shining on only her (I never understood white magic) so everyone can see her clearly.

Ooh, Yunie's speeching! Cool! I shush Auron by putting my finger on his lips (he wasn't even saying anything, I just wanted to touch him), and strain my ears to listen.

"Everyone, thank you for being here. We worked really hard the last couple of weeks, training, mentally and physically, searching for the strongest equipment, getting ready for this moment."

Huh? What moment?

"I thank you all for standing by me, and for giving me the strength to do what I set out to do since I left Besaid. Tomorrow, my Guardians and I will face Sin."

_What_?

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Yay, I made a semi-long chapter!

Yay, I made a cliff-hanger (sorta)!

Yay me!

Note: I know it's rather strange that Rikku doesn't know that she's gonna fight Sin in a day… But it adds drama, so there.

Another note: So, the idea was that on Besaid, everyone dresses up when a Summoner goes to face Sin, for good luck and stuff.

Yet again, a note: During the dance, I know they were being quite obvious, but just take it from me that nobody caught on. For later chapters.

Thanks, reviewers!

Wow, you still like me after this and I'll bake you a cake (I make a killer chocolate cake).

**Jem Tiers:** I'm glad. See, it's slightly more sort of serious now :P

**AmazonTurk:** Hihi, you're welcome. Hey, you know me, giving you that mental image was exactly what I was going for. xD You just made my day.

**Drachegirl14:** Thanks! (grabs Auron and grins evilly). Two chapters it is. I'll definitely read your story, sounds very interesting… but first I need to finish a new chapter for this fic. I'm totally addicted to writing these days. Plus, I want that key!

**Losttoxichope:** Ooh, a make-out session in the rain, I like that… if you have any more ideas, feel free to share, I take requests and everything :P

**Fireworkmage:** Wow, two reviews! Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Foxygirlchan:** no, I meant Yuna would freak out as in 'ooh, get the champagne and confetti', that sort of thing. You should play X-2, you'll see what I mean. This chapter was with spoilers for the game, and next chapter most certainly will have a lot of spoilers, so if you want to beat the game before reading my fic, I understand… but I'd prefer if you read it anyway, it's not a _total_ spoiler. And I just love that you like it so much!

Share your thoughts! I love thoughts! They're my favorite!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not believe I ever singed something that said 'I hereby own FFX, bla bla bla..', so there.

Sorry it took so long! I was staying at my uncles and forgot to bring my laptop. Sorry!

Okay, chapter 10!

Note: Everyone remember last time Yuna announced they'd fight Sin in a day. This continues the moring after the party.

Warning: It's sad. Very sad. But very worth it. OoC-ness in both Rikku and Auron.

Another warning: Spoiler alert! Don't say I didn't warn ya! Well, I don't know if this chapter makes much sense if you haven't beaten the game yet.

Enjoy!

Goodbye

I'm standing in my little room in Pop's Airship. My Godhand is thrown carelessly in the corner, as is a pretty green dress, now crumbled and lying on the floor like a rag.

I'm staring through the giant window.

I stare at the fluffy white clouds speeding by unseeingly, their outlines blurry because of the swiftness we fly past them.

And the permanent tears that have gotten stuck in my eyes. I can't seem to blink them away, but I can't cry them either.

I can see my reflection in the glass wall.

I look different.

It's rather weird.

My blond hair is slightly longer. I look older. There's still a little make-up on my eyes. I'm thinner (months of travelling and kicking fiend-butt will do that to a girl). I have a certain determination hanging around me. My jaw is set and my posture is straight. Confident.

But the tears in my eyes won't go away.

We'll face Sin in a few hours.

At least Yunie can't summon an aeon that'll kill her. That's a plus.

There isn't an 'at least' concerning Auron, though. Noooo plus.

I'm scared.

He'll leave.

I even knew this was gonna happen.

Guess I'm not as ready for it as I thought.

I tried various things.

"_You have a heartbeat!"_

_Yes_

"_How come?!" How can you be dead and have a heartbeat?_

_A body needs a heartbeat to move._

…

…

"_I'm pregnant."_

_No, you're not._

"… _I wish…"_

_Stop_

…

…

"_I'll come with you."_

_No._

"_But…!"_

_No. Promise me you won't harm yourself._

"_But…!"_

_Promise me._

"…_Fine…"_

Didn't work. Screaming didn't either.

Didn't think it would. Doesn't mean I didn't try.

He knows when I'm lying.

He knows how I think.

He knows how I feel.

He knows everything about me.

Won't stop him.

'Cause he can't live here.

He doesn't belong here.

So he says.

But he's wrong.

He belongs with me.

A reflection joins mine in the window. It's his. He's standing behind me. I didn't even notice him come in. He's not wearing his sunglasses, or his cowl, or his belt, the sword and sake-bottle also missing. Just him.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. I put mine on his.

My hands always seem so small compared to his.

I try to cry. The tears are stuck in my eyes.

"_I wish I didn't have to."_

_Then don't._

"_I don't have a choice."_

_I know_

"_Do not cry for me."_

_Stop it_

"_You will find someone else to love."_

_You're wrong._

"_You have to live your life."_

_Please. Stay._

"_My time in the world of the living was over ten years ago, I cannot stay here any longer."_

_I know you can't._

"_My soul cannot rest."_

_I know._

"_I never thought I would find someone who would make me want to stay here."_

_Please. Stay._

"_I love you."_

_Don't go._

_Please. Stay._

"_I'm sorry."_

I turn around and bury my head in his shoulder. My fists clench around the red fabric of his coat, my knuckles turning white with the strength of my grip. He smells just the same as always. Musk and manly and Auron-y. It's not something that can be described. Imagine a smell that makes you feel happier than anything else in the world. That's it.

His arms wrap around me and he strokes my back gently.

I sob. Still no tears.

"Don't… don't say you're sorry, Auron."

He interrupts the stroking for only a millisecond. His voice is soft and gentle. Gruff, but soft and gentle. As always.

"Rikku… I am not sorry for loving you. I am sorry that I have to leave you. I… the best moments of my time spent here, are those I spent with you."

I sob again. Still no tears. I think someone super-glued them there.

He kisses the top of my head, and the simple gesture sparks a sudden sense into me. He's gonna leave. Today. I'll never be able to kiss him again. He'll never be able to kiss me again.

We can't ever be together again.

I look up at him, my eyes boring into his beautiful bronze depth intensely. Before he can say anything else, I reach up and kiss him, hard. My lips press against his desperately, and my grip on him tightens.

He doesn't respond. Not in the way I expected. He pulls back from me and puts his hand on my cheek. He looks at me gently, lovingly, and then leans down and kisses me softly, and I close my eyes at the feel of his lips.

I try to deepen the kiss again after a while – my impatience kicking in- and I press myself against him, my tongue trying to pry open his mouth in an aggressive manner.

Again he stops me, and I growl in frustration, angrily trying to kiss him again. He pulls away and smiles that wonderfully gentle smile again. I get angrier.

I try to kiss him several more times, furious, and he stops me every time, his only answer a gentle kiss or stroke of his hand. I bang my fists against his unmoveable rock-hard chest in frustration. Doesn't he realise this is our last chance?

I stop my pounding the moment I hear his quiet words, the anger seeping away, and he holds my tiny fists in his hands.

"Calm down.", gruff, soft and gentle.

I look up at him with sad eyes (still no tears), and he kisses me again, softly, his tongue slipping in my mouth slowly, and he explores my mouth as if it's the first time he's done it. I feel the sadness slipping away slowly, my knees turn to mush, and his arms wrap around me to steady me.

My arms snake around his neck to pull him closer, my fingers sliding in his silver-streaked hair. I kiss him back, but softly this time, our tongues touching as if they've never met before, and a burning passion sparks in my body as we explore each other deliberately slowly.

His hands slide to the hem of my top, and he stops kissing me for a second to pull it over my head. He captures my lips again, his callused fingers trailing over the soft skin of my breasts, my belly, until he reaches my shorts and pulls them down, too. My hands start working on taking off his clothes, my fingers so familiar with all the straps and belts I don't even have to think about it anymore.

He starts moving towards the bed, laying me down on the sheets carefully, his lips not leaving mine. He leans over me, his rough hands running gently over every inch of my body, his firm yet soft lips kissing where his hands leave my skin. I whimper as he nips at the sensitive spot right under my breast, as he caresses and kisses all the places on my body he knows make me crazy.

He pecks his way back to my lips, massaging them with his own as he positions himself on top of me. My legs wrap around his waist, and our fingers intertwine as he penetrates me, making me moan loudly. He stops kissing me to look in my eyes as he moves inside me slowly yet hard, and I get lost in the burning pleasure that's heating up my body. I raise my hips to meet his, every one of his thrust accompanied by my moans, Auron groaning my name over and over again. When the orgasm hits me, I feel the world around us disappear, and me and Auron are the only ones left that matter. The overwhelming pleasure takes hold of me, and that feeling combined with the knowledge Auron must feel the same way as me as he releases inside me is the most wonderful I've ever felt.

We lay together when the storm of pleasure has passed, limbs entangled and eyes locked, the magic spell broken when reality slaps us in the face and we get up to get dressed.

We manage to put on our clothes fairly quickly (if you don't count the wandering eyes and hands), and the moment we're dressed I fly into his embrace and grip his arms tightly, clinging to him like a lifeline.

We stay like that for a long, beautiful moment, just taking in each other's presence.

I whimper when Brother's voice booms from the speakers, announcing excitedly he can see Sin on his radar.

Wow.

I never thought I'd wish Brother would jump off the Airship for real.

Auron tightens his possessive grip on me subconsciously, as my nails dig in the skin of his biceps in reflex.

"You can't.", I whisper, burying my face in his chest.

Still no tears.

He backs away from me, and he strokes my check with his rough fingers gently, his voice raw when he speaks.

"Smile. I want to see your smile again."

I do, my heartbeat fastening as he smiles back that wonderful smile of his, the one just for me.

My hand reaches up and I trace his face with my fingers softly, feeling the stubbles and the tanned skin, his smiling lips, remembering every single detail there is. I stroke the scar over his missing eye while gazing into the remaining orb of gold.

Our staring gets interrupted by a knock on the door, and I jump at the unwelcome sound.

"Rikku, are you coming?"

It's Tidus. Auron turns around and unlocks the door, but I stop him from opening it with a silent whisper.

"I love you."

He looks at me over his shoulder, and I smile.

It's too late, though. He put on his mask again. Wish I had one of those.

He opens the door and leaves. I swallow the lump in my throat.

Tidus - who's still standing at the door - looks at me strangely, then at the retreating form of Auron.

The Blitzer walks towards me, a concerned look on his face.

"Rikku… you know Auron is going to leave, right? You know, after we beat Sin?", he asks silently, motioning towards the direction _my_ warrior left.

A shard of pain pierces through my heart and I bite my lip, looking up at him sadly. No tears.

"Yes, I know."

* * *

Hope you liked it! 

(wipes away tears quickly) I… I can't believe I'm sending Auron… sob… I'm sorry!

…

Phew, it's hard writing sad combined with funnyness and lemon. Sorry if they are too OoC. And sorry there's so little funnyness. But I think it came through all right, don't you?

So, this is the last chapter set in FFX. Next chapter is in X-2. But people who never bothered to play that one won't have trouble reading it, promise.

Thank you, reviewers!

I hope I didn't lose any of you wonderful people with this treason.

**Drachegirl14:** Do you think I could pull of writing about poker without knowing how to play poker? And student-teacher as in he teaches her how to use the sword or as in he teaches her math? 'Cause I could do both. In a few chapters, anyway.

**AmazonTurk: **Thanks. Aah, yes, the mysteries of white magic.

**Foxygirlchan: **Yeah, I thought about elaborating the dancing, too, but I wanted it centred around Auron and Rikku (pretty excuse; it's in Rikku PoV, and she is totally focused on Auron). And hey, where exactly are you in the game? 'Cause I can't remember being on Gagazet when I beat Sin… Damn, if you read this one it'll have spoiled the ending! (well, not really…) Anyway, you're totally right about X-2. It was too commercial, or whatever, and Yuna's character-development sucked, and Rikku didn't have any character-development, which sucked too. and there wasn't any Auron in it! (pout)

**Viva La Kitty: **Yay! Score!

**Jem Tiers**: 'Too good' sounds nice. Makes me feel all giggly.

**FaythlessAngel**: Thank you! Yay! You are the 50th reviewer! (throws confetti) You won an Auron cookie! Here you go.

**Ilovefluff:** After this thing with Auron being dead is over, I'm certainly going back to comedy. Don't you think the combination of comedy and lemon is just too awesome?

I am very curious. Does my dramatic writing appeal at all? Please share your thoughts. Any tips, requests, questions, thoughts, ideas, opinions, criticism (I'm prepared, I know I'm horrible for making this one so sad), or anything else. Just click the cute little button with 'Go' on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 11!

Note: Rippal friendship, no romance concerning them. Just to make it clear. Don't get me wrong, I love the Rippal pairing, I just love the Aurikku pairing more.

Note no. 2: for those of you who haven't played X-2, Gippal is the leader of the Machine Faction (an Al Bhed group that promotes machina) and a friend/ex-thingy of Rikku's (it's not very clear in the game). In this fic it's just friends.

Note no. 3: italics are flashbacks!

Warning: Alcohol abuse. And Rikku is a sad drunk. So OoC-ness. But it's not terrible.

Time setting: the night after you find the samurai-dressphere (yes, I made it a sphere from Auron… cliché, I know, but still… I think there's a reason Rikku has a sword that's almost identical to Auron's in the game). Two and a half years after Auron's sending.

Enjoy!

Drunk

"I think that's enough sake for you, Cid's girl."

I snort.

"Don't mind him, Barkeep, just pour me another one."

He does. He's Hypello, he doesn't know alcohol isn't very good for humans. Nobody told him. Great. Maybe I can get him to give me the entire stock. Then I won't have any trouble sleeping tonight, at least.

I stare at my drink miserably.

Gippal sits down on the barstool next to me. Eye patch and all. What's he doing here, anyway? I don't even remember us stopping in Djose.

Apparently I said that out loud.

"I got an anonymous inside call. Said Cid's girl was drowning her misery with old-people booze. I guess that's the truth, huh?"

I guess it is.

Heh.

Who would have thought, _me_, of all people, drowning misery.

"Is there some punk I need to beat up for hurting Cid's girl?"

I snort ironically, knowing Auron would have probably called _him_ a punk, but more convincingly. My voice is bitter when I answer him.

"I wish he was still here for you to try, Gippal."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he is dead, Gippal. Dead. Kicked the bucket. Croaked. Funny thing is, he was already dead when I met him. Funny, isn't it? Isn't that the funniest fudging thing you ever heard? What girl falls in love with a dead guy, seriously!"

He's unusually silent for a while, before softly asking 'Sin?'.

I snort ironically.

"Nope, he actually survived Sin many times. He was killed by some psycho Unsent woman. And in the end, he just went 'poof' in a million pyreflies. Yunie danced him away."

I love how alcohol makes me forget about the pledge to myself to stay cheerful. To stay cheerful around Yunie, even though the sight of her pains me somehow. I know it's not fair of me, but sometimes I think of her as the reason _he_ isn't here anymore. 'Cause she danced him away, and all.

But Yunie's sleeping now. As is everyone else.

I should be sleeping, too. But I'm not.

I'm drowning misery.

"You know, he never let me drink his stupid sake. On my sixteenth birthday, I bought a bottle of this stuff and drank it whole. My body didn't agree with that, of course, and I passed out immediately. After that, I never drank it again."

"_I'm not giving you alcohol, Rikku, you're not sixteen yet. It's against the law."_

_Sure, _now_ he's obeying the rules._

"_But it's against the law to ride machina, too, and I've been doing that since I was five!"_

"_That's different, you're Al Bhed."_

"_But I just want to know what it tastes like!", I whine, pouting my ultra-cute-Rikku-pout. _

_He takes a sip from his bottle slowly, a tiny drop of the clear liquid running down his chin. He looks at me again with his eyebrow raised suggestively, his bronze eye sporting a playful gleam. _

"_Then come taste it."  
_

I bite my lip at the stab in my heart the memory brings, and I sip my drink hastily. The taste (so like _him, _except it's not) comforts me, while it brings back more memories than my words. But at least my mind gets a little more numb.

"And yet you're drinking it now."

How observant of him.

"Yes."

"Why? You're not the type to get wasted just 'cause you feel like it."

Nope, guess I'm not.

I look up at him with a smile on my face. It's automatic to smile these years. I don't even remember what it feels like to smile for real.

"Paine found a sphere. It was addressed to me. I knew it was from _him_ the moment she said that. You should have seen the look on Yunie's face when I said I wanted to watch it alone. So surprised. Hurt, too. She obviously wondered what could be so important to me that _she_ wasn't allowed to watch it. But now I _am_ alone, and I still haven't watched it. I'm afraid to."

"Why? Don't you want to see what this mystery guy had to say? Maybe it's something important."

I shake my head slowly.

"If it was important, he would have given it to me personally when he was still with me. I'm afraid that it's a sphere saying goodbye. I don't want that. I still want to believe he'll come back someday. If it's a goodbye, I don't want to see it. I want to keep hoping."

"But if he's dead, wouldn't it be better for you to find some closure?"

"I tried closure. Didn't work. He's been gone for two and a half years. I still can't stop thinking about him. He is in my head, my mind, my heart, everywhere. Except he isn't. Not _him_. Just his memory. After giving up closure I took up hoping again."

I feel Gippal's hand on my shoulder, and it comforts me somewhat. But only a little.

_I grin._

"_So, you don't want to give me alcohol, but you jump at the chance to get in my pants, huh?"_

"_I wouldn't want to call that thing you wear pants, but that's beside the point. What would you say if I got you drunk and _then_ got in your… shorts? That would be unethical."_

_I giggle, before crawling over to his spot by the fire. I get comfortable in his lap, putting my arms around his neck and __I kiss the side of his mouth, tasting the spilled sake. I make a show of smacking my lips, looking up at him with a mock-thoughtful expression on my face._

"_Hmm, I suppose it's not really my type of drink anyway… I'm more of a lemon juice kinda girl."_

"_That's fine then…", his hand runs up my leg subtly, his fingers playing with the lace of my shorts. Pff, he can complain about how short they are all he wants, he can't deny he likes it. _

"You know, Gip, you're the first person I told about him. And this is about my twentieth cup, so I guess I'm not even gonna remember telling you in the morning. Would you do me a favour? Will you please don't tell Yunie about this? She needs me to be cheerful, so she doesn't have to worry 'bout me. And don't tell Brother, either. Or Pops… Not that anyone would believe you or anything. Just don't."

"I can't tell them anything, Cid's girl, you gave me no name.", he says, a smile on his face. He takes the drink he ordered from Barkeep and drinks deeply.

"Auron."

He chokes in his beer, coughing horribly when he spits the liquid back out. I grin.

That was funny. Horribly painful. But funny.

Although I dunno if it was worth it. I empty my cup of sake quickly, the contents numbing the pain in my heart slightly.

Ooh, I wish you could see the look on his face, though. His green eye is wide open, and his jaw dropped. He's still not able to use his voice, and he's moving his mouth quite comically, no words coming out.

I order another fill of sake from Barkeep, who happily obliges, pouring the clear liquid in my cup for the umpteenth time. I wait for Gippal to return to Spira, staring unseeingly at my hands.

His voice is even funnier than his face when he finds it again. Surprised. Shocked. Very shocked.

"_Sir_ Auron?! As in _Legendary Guardian_ Sir Auron? Cred, Cid's girl, that's fucked up. He's like twice your age!"

Ouch. He _was_ twice my age. Thanks for making me think about that, Gippal, thanks a lot.

I sigh. I try to sip my drink again, but realise dully I already drank it without even noticing. Figures.

Realizing he probably said something stupid, Gippal quickly tries to cover it up. _Men_.

"Uh, I mean, he… I'm sure he was… err… fancy-able…?"

Stupid.

He's an awful lot like Tidus, sometimes. I remember painfully Tidus isn't here anymore either. Yunie must feel the same as I do. But at least she's got me. I'd do anything for my Summoner, just like _he_ would have expected me to. Just like she expects me to.

"Leave it, Gip, I didn't think you'd understand. I just wanted to see your face."

"No! You know I don't care about that stuff! I mean, I just always thought you'd go for the… you know… cheerful type. Rumour has it Sir Auron was all serious and grumpy."

"He was. When everyone else was around."

I don't really feel like sharing any more than that. My heart feels sort of squeezed out, and my head is starting to hurt. Cred, waking up tomorrow is gonna suck.

I slump my shoulders and sigh heavily, biting back a yawn.

"You should go to bed, Cid's little girl."

I scowl.

"Don't call me little. And I have a name."

There's only one person who can call me little. And I only 'belong_' _to him.

"_Now, now, my little thief, __you have to get up early tomorrow.", he scolds amusedly when I start taking off his armour and clothes, and I grin in response._

"_How can I go to sleep when you're right here being all alone and tipsy? I have a perfect opportunity to take advantage of you!"_

_Next thing I know I'm flipped on my back__ and rough hands are pulling my shirt from my body._

"_Tipsy? That's rich. I don't get 'tipsy_'_, little_ _thief_. _And besides, I've decided that_ I'll_ be the one taking advantage."_

_I giggle, before pulling his head down to press my lips against his while he ru__ns his hands over my exposed chest to my shorts, taking them off as well. My panties are also gone within seconds, and the moment my legs wrap around his waist he enters me in one quick stroke, grunting my name in my ear as I moan his quite loudly. We move together, my nails pressing in his back as we're as close as we possibly can be, until we reach the highest pleasure, my walls tightening around him, Auron's moans muffled by my screams. He rolls on his back when the pleasure passes after a glorious while, his arms wrapping around me as I snuggle his chest cosily, our breathing steadying slowly. I sigh in contentment, grinning when I feel Auron doing the same._

Gippal's worried voice wrenches me from my pleasant memories, and I thank him silently in my head. I'm always afraid I'll never be able to come back to the real world.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Cid's girl? How can you be so happy all the time?"

I'm silent for a while.

"Smiling is a wonderful thing, even when you're faking it."

I get up - deciding I'm going to watch the sphere - and make for the exit, surprised that I make it in a semi-straight line.

I freeze in the doorway at the uncharacteristically serious tone of Gippal's voice.

"You'll break."

I look over my shoulder, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"You'll break… you'll break the moment Yuna stops needing you."

I smile sadly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I know."

I leave Gippal alone with Barkeep, stumbling through the Celsius until I miraculously find my room. I throw myself on the bed and moan when I bump my head against a round object under my pillow.

I pull the shiny sphere out, staring at it for a few moments while biting my lip, before activating it.

I grip the sheets tightly when I see what the sphere is about. A smile takes over my face. A real one.

"_Give me that, Auron! Technology is clearly something for the next generation!"_

"_What did you just say, you little…"_

_I squeak, Auron's callused fingers tickling my bare body brutally as I drop the sphere on the floor while laughing madly. It continues to record, Auron chuckling as I try to catch my breath unsuccessfully. The tickling gradually changes into gentle stroking after torturous moments, the chuckle into a soft smile, and I sit up, breathing heavily. _

_My hands find his and our fingers intertwine, and I kiss him softly, our lips barely touching. _

_I smile, leaning my forehead against his and staring in his eye._

"_Meanie.", I giggle, sliding my hands over his chest playfully, my fingers tracing stray scars I know the shapes of by heart, "If only you'd been nicer to me... Now I'm going to have to tell everyone you took advantage of me…"_

"_Well, you have it on tape."_

_I smile._

"_Great. I want to remember this forever."_

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Everyone understood the sphere was footage of the aftermath of the lemon, right? I figured Auron foresaw that Rikku would need a cheer-upper.

Note: I am aware Rikku is awfully clear and coherent for that much alcohol. Oh, well. Don't read to much into it.

More notes!: In my country you're allowed to drink at 16, so I stuck with that.

I'm sorry Rikku is so down. It'll get better, promise. I skipped most of X-2, 'cause it would be too sad if I make Rikku go through the entire game without Auron. I don't think I could live with myself if I write an Aurikku in which there is no Auron. So there.

Geez, could I give you any more hints? Seriously.

Anyway, thanks reviewers!

**Drachegirl14**: I hereby promise he'll be back soon! Don't worry. Oh, yeah, I made the teacher story! It's in a drabble collection I'm working on as chapter 3. You should totally check it out.

**AmazonTurk: **Yeah, I _know_! I always cry when Auron gets sent too! Yet I love how Rikku looks when he leaves at the ending. But I still have to cry! Anyways, hope this was likeable enough.

**Telcontarian**Wow, thank you! Sweet! I love reviews! Especially when they're like yours. But, hey, I'm just glad you like my story.

**i like vader lots**: Hey, you reviewed my SessRin fic, too! Thank you! And you're right, Rikku needs Auron. Plus, _I_ need (to write about) Auron, so I guess I'll just have to do something about that, don't I?

**foxygirlchan**: Thank you! I hope it wasn't too weird, with it being in X-2, and all. Indeed, Leblanc is very disturbing… But wow, I totally want to see your art!! Do you have a link or something? Me wanna!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Even after all this time, I still don't own them. Isn't that sad?

Chapter 12! Yay!

Warning: Rikku OoC. Lots of drama in this one.

Another warning: slight Yuna-bashing in the beginning (veeeery slight). I loved Yuna in FFX, but she just lost her flair in X-2 if you ask me.

Warning no. 3: Mega spoiler alert for the ending of X-2!

Setting: Right after the good ending of FFX-2. At the Besaid beach.

Note: starts real gloomy, but bear with me, okay? It's slightly longer for a reason.

Enjoy!

Fair and square

The orange sky and yellow clouds stare at me mockingly, reminding me vaguely of what the Farplane looks like, the place where _he_ is now. I crush the sand beneath my feet between my toes. The happy sounds of the rushed welcome-home party for Tidus reach my ears - Vidina crying, the Aurochs laughing, village-people cheering - and the sadness that has been building in me for years suddenly changes itself into a mingled form of fury, jealousy and some more fury, and I burst out screaming at the horizon:

"_It's not fair_! I did everything Yunie did! I was by her side all the time! Who was the one who made sure she wouldn't fall apart when her love left? I was about to break myself, you know, but I swallowed my own feelings just to cheer her up!"

I glare at the sun, my face scrunched up in anger, and I continue my angry yelling with full force, fists clenched.

"Who was the one who gave Yunie an airship so she could go looking for the one she loves? I followed Yunie everywhere, and I get nothing! I beat that overgrown machina just as much as she did! I helped beating Sin just as much as Tidus did! Why do _they_ get their happy ending?"

My screaming alerted everyone, and they're walking towards me in concern. I don't care, I'm too angry.

"I know it's selfish of me to think this way, but it's like Yunie gets everything she wants, and I get nothing, while I helped her go through every single sad part in her celebrity-life. I did everything for her without ever asking one thing in return! If I hadn't been there to comfort her, Yunie would still be sulking in her tent right now, and the world would have been history."

I bring my hand to my chest, my palm resting over my heart. It's beating thunderously, and I let all the pain I feel seep into my words.

"You know no one comforted _me_? No one! And I love _him_ just as much as she loves Tidus! Probably even more! It's not_ fair_! She gets the one she loves back, and I get nothing._ Nothing_! I lost everything to that stupid pilgrimage, and I get nothing back, I'm just a freakin' shoulder to cry on so Yunie can go back to being fabulous!"

I realise my anger towards Yunie isn't fair either, and I shift it to the person who caused me to feel this way in the first place.

"And _you_! You said I had to move on, that I had to find someone else to love. You know what? _I can't_! It's like asking me to betray you, to betray myself. I could never love someone like I love you! You knew better than anyone else how I think and feel, and you knew you hurt me when you said that! You _knew_! Why did you do this to me?", my fists clench, and I scream at the orange Besaid sky with all the strength I have.

"I'm _angry_! I'll never be able to love someone again! I'll never be able to have children without regretting they aren't yours."

Tears stream down my cheeks, and I let them, I'm in no mood to stop my crying. My voice breaks, and it changes to a bitter ironic mumble.

"But you will never return, will you? It's just my fate to be alone for the rest of my life, with only a memory to cling to. I know that's all I'll ever be able to do. This feeling of loneliness should have passed with you gone, but it has only become stronger. Without you here, I feel empty."

The empty feeling increases, and so does the anger, and my voice starts rising again. I know I have a rather large (and shocked) audience now, but I need to settle this, I need to get this off my chest. I have been carrying this weight for far too long, and I'm beginning to feel free, as if a knot is being untied in my heart.

"And for almost three years I haven't been able to cry for you _once_! You know why? Because _you_ said I shouldn't cry for you!"

The setting sun is melting into the sea, but it just looks like a blurry red mess to my tearful eyes.

"You…you were always there for me, but now, when I need you the most, you're not here. And when _you _are the reason I need you in the first place! I'm angry at you for telling me to love someone else. I'm angry at you for leaving, even though I knew you had to go from the beginning. When you left, you only looked at me for a second, and I'm angry at you for that too."

I sob uncontrollably, and I let my head droop. I stare at my bare feet, and my hands unclench.

"I'm angry at myself 'cause I can't let you go.", I end in a defeated whisper, my voice hurting from screaming so much. I feel dizzy all of a sudden, and I fall down on my knees, breaking my fall with my hands. Tears run down my cheeks, and I feel relieved and miserable at the same time.

I cry until I have no more tears left, and then I cry some more, all of my anger flowing out of my system, leaving only a terrible loneliness in its wake.

A pair of arms wrap around me suddenly, and I look up in surprise to see Lulu kneeling next to me, softly stroking my hair. Paine kneels down at my other side and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, and both of them look at me with gentle sympathy. My flow of tears just increases, yet Lulu's calm voice soothes me somewhat:

"It's all right, Rikku, cry it out. There's no need for you to hold it in. Just let it go. It's all right."

I lean into Lulu's arms and cry until _finally_ my storm of tears ends. I look up at her with watery eyes, and my voice is awfully hoarse and hollow when I tell her I'm sorry.

"What for?", Paine asks, and Lulu looks at me questioningly.

"For blaming Yunie, for blaming _him, _when I really need to blame myself. I shouldn't have fallen in love with him.", I stare at my hands, and I notice little wounds from my nails in my palms bleeding slightly. I don't feel it.

"No one is to blame, Rikku, and least of all you."

Lulu looks at me with those piercing red eyes that know everything, and Paine stares at me with the same intensity.

"But I knew he was going to leave when we would beat Sin, I just shrugged it off as something to think about later," I feel a whimper coming up, and I let it out shakily, "until it was too late to think about."

"Sir Auron wouldn't have let you get away with blaming yourself, Rikku, and we will most certainly not."

At the mention of his name I panic, and I claw at Lulu's dress to keep from losing myself in a whirlpool of memories that is too painful - and too wonderful - to get myself out off.

"Rikku, I knew you had a crush on him, but I never knew you loved him this much. You could have told me, and I would've helped you."

I look up at her with pleading eyes, hoping she'll understand.

"I could tell no one, Lulu, I wanted it for myself, and I didn't want to share my feelings with anyone but him. Besides, Yunie was on a pilgrimage that would kill her, and I didn't want to trouble her. And back then I saw you as my idol, not as my friend, Lulu.", I look down at my wounded hands again. "And after a while I just couldn't say it anymore. I didn't want to worry anybody. And it… it hurt too much."

She nods, and Paine looks like she understands, too. I still feel like I need to continue, just to talk about him.

"He would always be so cold to everybody, everybody but me. We were together every time we could." I smile at the memory of him, and my eyes fill up again, though this time from happiness, the same happiness I felt when _he_ was still here. Yet it makes me even sadder, 'cause he'll never be with me again.

I notice Lulu looking at me in surprise, and I realise she hadn't thought that Auron loved me back. Even though I was pretty obvious about that in my little break-down back there.

"You mean…he…you were…_lovers_? For how long?"

I think Lulu is more surprised by the fact she never found out about this then by the fact we were lovers, but still.

I swallow. He's been gone for almost three years, and we were only together for a few months. Funny how our time together seems like it's only a dream, while these last years without him were like an eternity.

I unwrap myself from Lulu, getting up slowly.

"I'm sorry, Lulu, I need to be alone for a minute."

"Of course. Will you be all right?" She's worried.

I nod, before pushing past the disaster-tourists (also known as Besaidians… and some of them are holding sphere-recorders… how _nice_…) with my head held high. I vaguely notice Yunie with tears in her eyes, and Tidus with a sympathetic expression on his face. And they're holding hands. I bite my lip. I'm getting worked up all over again. Me and _him_ were never able to hold hands in public. And we'll never be able to.

I leave the beach, and the moment I'm out of earshot I start running. I run past the village, the trees, the waterfalls, until I reach the Celsius. The Airship is completely empty, meaning Buddy, Shinra and Brother were also at the beach to witness my little outburst.

Wonderful.

I walk towards the engine room automatically, taking off my sleeves and shawl on the way, throwing them behind me without really paying attention.

I kick off my shoes and grab the toolbox when I reach the engine room, the place where I've been coming for years when the constant grin on my face doesn't work anymore. I just have to fix some broken machina and then I'll be fine.

I crawl under the machina cruiser I've been working on and breathe in the smell of metal, feeling comforted immediately.

Well, sort of.

I stare at my hands working on automatic pilot, and my mind gets blank slowly, only thoughts of my warrior flooding my brain. A nostalgic smile takes over my expression as I remember all the wonderful times we spent together. Such wonderful times they were…

Hours pass, until the familiar sound of heavy footsteps wrenches me from my pleasant thoughts, and I huff angrily at being disturbed.

"Oh, go away, Brother, I don't have time for your crap about Yunie right now. She's your _cousin_, you creep. Forget about her and go pine after someone else."

"Harsh words. And you do not take your own advice."

I freeze.

That voice. It's _his_.

My heart stops in shock, and I squeeze the wrench in my hand to keep my breathing in check. Tears form in my eyes for the umpteenth time today, and I swallow the lump in my throat. I try to find my voice, and when I talk it's a broken sound.

"Go away. I don't think I can survive another dream about you."

There's a painful stab in my heart at my own (true) words, and at the sad sigh I hear from above me.

He sounds so real.

But I know better.

He always sounds real.

That's what makes it hurt all the more when I wake up.

I don't remember going to sleep, though. Maybe I've been in the sun too long today.

He speaks again, and his words are soft.

"Rikku. You are not dreaming. I came back here."

A painful smile forms on my lips, and I continue repairing the machina to keep from crying.

"That's what you always say, but that doesn't make it true."

"Rikku…"

Distracted by the extreme gentleness in his voice, my hand slips and I drop the screws I'm using, and they clatter on the metal floor of the engine room with a deafening clang. I flinch, before crawling out from under the machina to get new ones.

I freeze again when I see him standing there. He is just as I remember him, his sunglasses and cowl gone so I can see his face clearly. He's staring at me intensely, the expression in his beautiful bronze depth a mix of mournful sadness, gentle recognition, happiness and above all, love.

I put my hand over my heart, which is pounding furiously, and one of the tears in my eyes rolls down my cheek.

That looks an awful lot like he's real.

The awfully-real-looking-_him_ takes a slow step towards me, and I take a step backwards in reflex. I note the sound the floor makes in contact with his heavy boots - sounds pretty real - and his shadow the artificial lights cast.

Looks pretty real.

His voice makes me focus my attention on _him_ again. Voice sounds real, too.

"You look different. Older. As is to be expected. Your hair… You are even more beautiful than the day I met you, my little thief."

I flinch at the nickname, a squeaky sound coming from my throat, another tear sliding down my cheek.

He takes more steps towards me, and I step back each time, looking for more evidence. I can't believe it's him until there's no way around it. Until I'm sure he won't go poof.

I study his form walking towards me, trying to find the catch.

There's isn't one.

Everything's where it's supposed to be; the scar on his missing eye; the deep bronze colour of his beautiful remaining one; the wonderful nose; the firm yet soft lips; the prickly stubbles on his chin and jaw; the silver-streaked dark hair; the broad shoulders; the big callused hands. Everything.

I jump when my back touches the wall of the room, and I open my mouth to say something, anything, but I can't find any words.

When he reaches me he stops in front of me, his body only inches from mine, and the heat he radiates feels so _real_.

He reaches up with his hand and brushes the tears from my cheek gently, and I let out a strangled whimper at the sorely missed feel of his callused fingers touching my skin.

"Rikku…"

I close my eyes, trembling slightly, leaning into his touch automatically.

I can't believe this. It's a dream, I'm sure. This is impossi-…

"Open you eyes."

I do. Slowly. One eye at a time.

He smiles. I can see every detail of his beautifully sculpted face clearly.

"Au-…Auron?", I breathe, and my hand reaches up shakily, my trembling fingers softly poking his stubbly cheek experimentally. It's exactly the same as I remember it.

He leans down and kisses me, and the moment his lips land on mine I know.

He's back. He's real.

Now that I'm sure, my body suddenly remembers how to move, and I jump on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him hastily in a crushing embrace, returning the kiss almost savagely, tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks. His arms wrap around me, pressing me against him even tighter.

We break apart, resting our foreheads against each others', and I feel his eye travelling over my body, taking everything in. I can feel him smirk as he observes all the changes on me.

"My Shiva, Rikku, you already had a problem with clothes during the pilgrimage, but you've really taken that to new heights, haven't you?"

I giggle through my tears, the sound of his voice making me shiver all over, the happiness that crashes through me clearly mirrored in my lover's eye.

"Auron. _Auron_. I missed you so much.", I manage in a squeaky voice filled with emotion.

"I know."

I kiss him again, hard, holding on to him so tightly I'm surprised he can still breathe. I feel like I'm dreaming, but I know I'm not and that's just making it better. I pull back when that stupid thing called breathing makes me, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I hope you understand I'm not letting go of you. I'm not letting go of you ever again.", I pant before burying my face in his chest.

"You don't have to.", he replies, running his fingers through my hair soothingly and resting his chin on the top of my head.

We stay like that, until I look up suddenly when the question 'how?' pops in my head. I voice it quietly, and he answers with a proud nod.

"You made a quite a scene. They revived me after what you said."

"Soo… the fayth got a guilt trip and send you back here?"

"I think so, actually… They showed me you. On the beach. They told me they wanted to reward you as they did Yuna.", he pauses, "They looked quite ashamed of themselves."

I grin, glad I didn't bare my soul to the rest of the world for nothing. I grin, because Auron is back with me, so it's hard not to.

The mood changes considerably when I shift in his grasp, which brings his attention back to my new outfit. I can't help but guess he likes my new clothes – or lack thereof – because his expression turned to lust in a matter of moments. I'm not doing any better, the familiar heat between my legs awakened the moment he looked at me like that. I swallow, knowing the words on my lips are going to start exactly what I want.

"I… I want you inside me. Please.", I utter softly, and he growls at the tone of my voice.

He stares into my eyes as I take off his coat and shirt slowly to reveal his scarred chest, which I run my hands over hungrily before reaching them behind me to undo my bikini top.

"It's… it's been a while. Go slow.", I whisper breathily. He nods before he leans in to kiss me, his tongue parting my lips and meeting mine as I grind my hips against him. I sigh in his mouth in delight when I feel him hardening against me, my legs tightening around his waist as he lets go of me, his body steadying me against the wall so he can undo his pants and flip my skirt up.

I interrupt the kiss to look in his dark bronze depth, my eyes shining excitedly as I hear the sound of ripping fabric (machina, I missed him ripping my underwear). I press my nails in his shoulders when he pushes inside me gently, a loud moan I can't hold in wrenched from my throat. I bite my lip to keep from screaming as he moves in and out of me slowly yet forcefully, his hands gripping my hips as he groans my name against my neck.

"Scream.", Auron grunts in my ear, a powerful thrust accompanying his order, and I let go of my restraint, the pleasure building inside me quickly becoming too much to hold in anyway. My back arches and I throw my head back as Auron picks up the pace while groaning my name, my nails pressing little wounds in his shoulders as the heat between my legs increases quickly. I keep shouting out his name until the pleasure suddenly bursts, every fibre of my being exploding as Auron comes inside me moments after me.

I fall limply in his arms after the pleasure passes, though my legs around his waist stay firmly in place to keep him inside me. A bright smile lights up my sweaty face.

There can't be a better feeling than this.

Auron turns us around and sits down against the wall, steadying me in his lap, his hands running up and down my legs as I lean my head against his shoulder. I listen to his heartbeat, calm and steady, despite our actions mere moments ago – I'm still breathing heavily – and the sound of his heart thumping in my ear is something I can add to the list of 'most beautiful sounds in this world'.

I realise something suddenly, a slight blush creeping on my cheeks.

"So… you heard my little speech, huh?", I ask, biting my lip and looking up at him from under my eyebrows.

"Yes...", he answers, a guilty expression taking over his face, "You shouldn't have had to go through so much, Rikku. I'm sorry."

I smile reassuringly.

"If I can be with you forever, those years without you won't matter, Auron.", I pause thoughtfully, grinning, "But you still have to make it up to me."

He smiles, and I try to ignore the fluttering of my heart and the fact my knees just turned to mush. Unsuccessfully.

"How?"

"Let's see… You have to live with me, and in a few years you have to marry me, and a couple of years after that you have to help me make babies. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, my little thief."

"Great! That's settled, then."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Yay! Auron is back, baby! (cheers)

This _could_ be seen as an ending… wait, no it can't! I'll continue for sure. But I have to cut back a little on the updates, because school starts again next week. I apologise in advance.

Anyways…

Thank you, reviewers!

**AmazonTurk:** There ya go!

**Drachegirl14:** He's back! YAY!

**Losttoxichope:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Ilovefluff:** Yeah... Gippy's all right. But I just love Auron more…

**Viva La Kitty**: I hope this cheered you up! Well, the ending, anyway.

**FaythlessAngel:** now you don't have to miss him anymore:P

**i like vader lots:** Yeah, I wanted that too.

**Foxygirlchan:** totally cool. Your art, I mean. Seriously. Keep it up! And thanks for the review, too. xD

Please tell me what you think! Click the pretty 'Go!' button.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't. Own them, I mean. Though I suppose that's obvious.

_Finally_!!! Man, I didn't think school would have this much of an impact.

Anyway, here's chapter 14!

Note: takes place right after chapter 12, so if you forgot what happened (two weeks is a long time), just read it again. Thanks for your patience.

Enjoy!

Thrilled

When I awaken I'm unable/afraid to open my eyes. Unable because my eyelids are so heavy it would take a Shoopuf to haul them open. Afraid because I fear the warm, breathing pillow with the calm heartbeat and the rough hands softly stroking my bare back will disappear the moment I do.

So instead I just keep my eyes closed. Until I pluck up enough courage, you know?

I'm pretty sure Auron's already noticed I'm awake, though. Since he just started running his hands lower down my bare back, which makes me shiver inevitably. I start giggling uncontrollably when his strokes turn into tickles, the tiredness vanishing quickly, replaced by giddy excitement. It helps that we're naked.

He sits up slightly, pulling me closer in his lap, placing butterfly kisses from my neck to my cheek, nuzzling my face gently. His stubbles make me shiver pleasantly, his hands playing with my hair making me want to run my hands through his hair too.

"Open them.", he orders softly, referring to my eyes, and I nod seriously in response.

"Wait.", I say, straightening myself against him and wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. Can't take any chances now.

I take a deep breath and take comfort out of the fact Auron's arms wrapped around me possessively. My eyes open, a brilliant smile lighting my face when I see his stunning features inches from me, his smile making my grin grow to face-breaking levels.

Happily ever after, here I come.

…

Wow, that even sounded corny in my head. Machina, being me is really tiring. Not just the hopping around all the time, but I think the stupidest things. Seriously.

Suddenly I'm flipped on my back and I'm freed from random thoughts, the bulky frame of Auron looming over me, and I place my hands on his shoulders to keep him there.

I open my mouth to say something about me not opening my eyes, but he beats me to it.

"You don't have to say anything.", he says, placing a soft kiss on my lips, "We have all the time in the world."

I nod – the fuzzy feeling at the truth of his words making me smile sweetly – before pulling his head down for a proper kiss (with tongues and noises), my legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. I grind my hips against him (I never was subtle), and he groans in response, his hands make their way to my breasts to massage them gently, his fingers trailing my sensitive skin.

I moan when he enters me smoothly, filling me up completely as he continues to kiss me passionately. Our tongues mimic the movements of our bodies, in and out of me in a steady rhythm, and my moans increase inevitably, my hands grasping his shoulders tightly.

I break the kiss to gaze into his eye, the bronze jewel reflecting my own pleasure clearly. I buck my hips when he increases the pace, grunting my name in my ear as I scream his to the room, my nails digging little moons in his skin as the pleasure takes over my body. Finally it explodes, and I roll my head back, the impact of the orgasm making me lose all control over myself. Auron comes inside me moments after me, groaning his pleasure in my ear, and I nearly burst at the combination of pleasure and happiness that courses through me.

When the feeling passes we lay together, limbs intertwined and ragged breathing slowly calming. I stare at the walls of the engine room blissfully, letting the calm heartbeat of Auron lull me into a awesome sense of peace. Awesome.

I blush slightly and a grin sneaks up my face when my stomach grumbles loudly all of a sudden, and Auron chuckles lightly.

"Wanna go have breakfast?", I offer, and he nods before getting up, pulling me with him with one swift pull.

We dress slowly, groping each other every few moments (hey, I may be hungry, but I just can't pass up any chance to touch him, obviously). And since my underwear is ripped I get to wear Auron's coat, which is great 'cause it's like I'm wrapped in Auron.

Sweet.

Both of our heads snap up (we were wrapped in a very serious staring contest) when there's a sudden knocking on the engine room door, accompanied by the voices of Yunie and Tidus.

"Rikku! Rikku, are you all right?"

"Come on, Rikku, answer us! You've been in there for over twelve hours! We know you're upset, but you have to eat!"

Funny how they only come looking for me after I've been gone for _twelve_ hours.

"Rikku, are you okay? Open the door!"

"I'm fine, you guys! We were just about to come out anyway."

There's a pause.

"We?"

I giggle before opening the door, holding hands with Auron, and the looks on both of their faces when they see him is priceless.

"Sir Auron!", Yunie exclaims when she snaps out of it, nearly breaking her neck in the haste to bow.

"Dude! Auron! You came back too?", Tidus says excitedly, punching Auron in the shoulder.

"Apparently."

Ha! He's so good with words. Snigger.

…

Dammit. Now everyone's looking at me 'cause I'm sniggering for no reason.

"Okaaay, we were just going to have some breakfast! Do you think Lulu's at home?"

"Yeah, sure thing! She was putting Vidina to sleep when we left her."

"Great! Thanks, Tidus! But we gotta stop at my room first 'cause my underwear is ruined. Bye!"

With this we take our leave, followed by a shocked yet elated stare (Yunie) and a goofy grin (Tidus).

"I see Yuna changed a lot.", Auron murmurs while I lead him to my room on the Airship, and I shrug.

"Yeah. Yunie had a 'make-over'-thingy and an attitude change that doesn't really work for her. I figured it was just a faze when it started, but she actually clung to it. I hope it dies down a little now Tidus is back."

"I see. And what about you?"

I smile.

"Well, I'm still same old Rikku. If you don't count the fact I'm even prettier than before," – I wink – "and my thieving skills are better than ever. You should see my room, I don't even have any more space under my bed left for stolen goods. It's awesome. I'm also a Sphere Hunter, which is great, 'cause I got to save the world again. I should really tell you about that, you'll love how I kicked fiend-butt all over again."

I freeze for a moment when I feel his hand on the small on my back, his other one grasping my shoulder to turn me around. I barely have time to respond as he kisses me and I'm melting in his arms again. He pulls back slowly, and I barely notice how out of breath I am at the gentle look on his face that makes my legs go mush.

"I am glad you were able to live your life.", he says quietly, brushing a few stray hair out of my face.

"Barely.", I whisper, and his eye glisters in understanding before he leans down to kiss me softly once more. My eyes close, sighing at the wonderful tingling feeling that crawls up my skin, and I can't help but think that those three years seem like nothing compared to this. Nothing.

We break apart and we enter my room, where I change quickly, my hunger taking on serious levels. I'm aware of the fact I'm being stared at, but a growling stomach (not very charming) is even something Auron can't fix. And he can fix a lot.

I dress in a cute pink sundress and run a quick brush through my hair before hastily leaving the room again (with Auron's arm around my shoulder), and together we make our way to the exit.

I grin when I see a tall girl dressed in black walk past, and I call out giddily (I just really wanna show off my warrior, here. You can understand that, right?)

"Paine! Wait up!"

She turns around, and she nearly loses her stoic expression when she sees Auron. I grin some more and we walk towards her.

"Paine, Auron. Auron, my friend Paine. She's my fellow Sphere Hunter!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I have heard a great deal about the Legendary Guardian. It is an honour to meet you."

"Thank you. Also for taking care of Rikku. I am in your dept."

"It was my pleasure, Sir Auron."

Wow. Weird. Exactly the same tone of voice. Funny how they're both so formal, yet totally made it clear they love me. That is just awesome.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast, Paine?", I ask her smoothly, though she shakes her head immediately.

"No. I just came to check if you were all right."

I grin.

"Thanks! But I'm fine now! See ya later!"

I wink and take Auron's hand to pull him outside, and together we walk to the village, and I can't help but notice how much brighter everything seems to be. Must be my imagination.

When we reach Wakka and Lulu's tent I wrench the door open hastily.

"Lulu! Lulu! Guess what!"

"Rikku, I _just_ put Vidina to bed..!"

Her voice trails of.

"Sir Auron! How did you…?"

"We dunno. But we're just really hungry, Lulu. Could you fix us something?"

She blinks. That's really all the surprise she shows. What the heck, we already had one dead guy falling out of the sky, why not another one?

"Sure."

Indeed she does, and we eat delicious Lulu-food, me filling Auron in about stuff that happened in the last three years. He only seems to be interested in the stuff about me, though. Makes me feel all special. Makes Lulu leave the tent so we can make eyes at each other without making her sick.

"Do you want to see Wakka and Lulu's kid, Auron?", I ask when we're done eating, and he nods before following me.

We step into the baby's room quietly, and I motion at the little sleeping redhead in the cradle excitedly.

"Look, Auron. This is Vidina. Cute, isn't he?"

"Very. And an Al Bhed name, too. I'm impressed."

"I know! Totally cool. And he really likes me, wants to play with my hair all the time…"

I stop talking right now, 'cause I caught Auron's eye, and that inevitably leads to me wanting to kiss him badly and him knowing it, so I skip the flirtatious smile and just kiss him, my arms wrapping around him tightly, my body pressing against him. His hands land on my butt and pull me up, and I wrap my legs around him in response.

Lulu's voice makes us break apart and Auron puts me back down on the ground, where I wobble a little before I regain my balance.

"Take it outside, you two, there are children present.", she says, a mixture of amusement scoldness. I giggle with a slight blush and Auron smiles. Damn, now I want him even more.

"Okay!… Bye, Lu!", I say hastily, making my way to the door.

Auron pauses at the door.

"He's wonderful, Lulu.", he tells her, which makes the black mage swell with pride.

Sigh. Vidina's not the only one who's wonderful.

We walk outside together, holding hands, and I lean my head against his shoulder with a content sigh. I giggle when we enter the Besaid woods (just a collection of palm trees), a mischievous tone braided through my voice.

"You think we can make it to the Celsius?", I ask, my hand slipping in Auron's pants smoothly, stroking him playfully.

"Not anymore,", he growls, and within seconds I'm pushed against the nearest tree, callused hands pulling my dress up. I capture his lips in another heated kiss, my fingers working on getting down his pants hastily.

His body presses me up higher against the tree, and I spread my legs automatically, an excited thrill coursing through my veins. His tongue traces the inside of my mouth roughly, his hand sliding down my stomach to between my legs. He feels my opening with his fingers, his thumb rubbing my clitoris, making me moan and grab his shoulders tightly.

His removes his hand before he penetrates me deeply, swiftly pushing in and out of me in a forceful manner, and I scream at the feeling of being whole once again. My back presses into the bark of the tree as Auron continues to delve deeper into me, and I arch my back in ecstasy, pleasure building inside me quickly.

I bury my head in his shoulder when the feeling becomes too much to handle, my shrieks of pleasure muffled by his skin. Auron whispers my name in my hair breathily as he comes, and his voice strained with pleasure is all that I need to be pushed over the edge.

I lean back against the tree, my breathing ragged and heavy. I hiss when Auron pulls out of me to sit next to me and put his arms around me.

"Are you all right?", he asks when I shudder at the slight pressure between my legs as I move to snuggle closer against him. I smile in his chest and let my fingers slide over his rock hard stomach slowly.

"I don't think I could get any better."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Because I took so terribly long in updating, there were two lemons to make up for it. I don't think the rest of the chapter is that great, but it'll get better when they get off Besaid. Just the two of them (winks).

If you have any other ideas or requests or something, do share. I'll either post your idea here or in my drabble collection (veeeery subtly advertising here).

I'd die for a little more inspiration, since my new math teacher killed one of my muses with her consistent bitchyness. Give me something, people!

Thank you reviewers!

**Drachegirl14:** Thanks! I'm glad it made such an impact.

**Viva La Kitty**: Yay! And yes, I realise it's quite unusual (guilt-trippin the fayth), but I had to come up with something, right?

**Foxygirlchan:** thank you! Oh, and you _have_ to tell me when you're done with new Aurikku(/maybe yuffentine) doodles! …(no pressure)

**i like vader lots:** Hihi! I'm glad!

**Darknessofmyheart:** Wow, thanks. Never mind the fact my ego just grew three sizes.

**AmazonTurk:** Wow, I made you cry? That's just… wow. Thanks!

Critique is welcome. As is sucking up. And hey, just your opinion would be great, too.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: nope, I just own the storyline

Chapter 14

Enjoy!

Well, that went well

I stretch lazily, yawning, and I reach for Auron's spot on the bed, a pout taking over my features when I don't feel him. My eyes open and I scan the rented room hastily. It's slightly messy (the floor's covered with clothes), not that big, with a bed (containing me), a couch, a love-chair and a coffee-table. All have been used at least once for naughty business.

We arrived yesterday afternoon.

We left Besaid two days ago, when we discovered the hard way tents aren't really good for privacy. And neither are they sound-proof (apparently I'm _loud_).

So, we sorta hijacked the Celsius and flew to Luca, where we rented this hotel room (Brother yelled at me for five minutes before Auron nearly punched him. Cool as that would have been, Brother can't survive a punch from Auron, so I had to stop him… Paine later helped me tie Brother up. I have a feeling he's still where I left him).

I lean back into the comfy pillows, closing my eyes to listen for Auron. He must still be here, his stuff is scattered all over the room. When I hear the shower going I grin mischievously.

Wonderful.

I check the clock, blushing when I see it's waaaay past morning.

Well, we were busy quite the whole night.

There's a knock on the door, and I pout, feeling too lazy to go and open the door. I'd much rather go join a certain someone in the shower. Obviously.

But there's more impatient knocking, and I get up with a groan, putting on Auron's shirt on the way. I open the door reluctantly and freeze.

There are two things I didn't think about.

First, it could've been anyone at the door. It could've been Seymour with a new haircut holding an 'I'm alive!'-sign.

Hey, it's happened before.

Second, I'm kinda exposed for this 'anyone'. Auron's shirt covers me mostly, but… well, it's kinda obvious why I'm wearing it. My hair is a classic messy, and I'm pretty sure all the makeup on my face is smeared. Plus, I have the unmistakeable morning-after-glow. Even though it's the afternoon-after.

And none other than Pops is standing at the door.

"What the heck is wrong with you, kid? Brother called me with some cracked-up stor-…"

His jaw drops when he realises what I'm wearing. His expression changes from surprise, to anger, to pissed-off-ness, to fury.

…

I do the first thing I can think of. I slam the door shut.

I stand there panicking for a second. Then I make a run for the bathroom, ignoring the furious pounding on the door. I wrench the shower curtain open.

…

Okay, I know I've seen Auron naked for like a million times now, but it's still a sight that takes my breath away and makes me forget everything else.

Stare.

"Rikku, what's wrong?", he asks, and I wrench myself out of dream-world, remembering the little emergency at the door.

"Pops! Pops is at the door! And I opened up like this! And he heard the shower! And I shut the door in his face! What do I do?", I ramble, bouncing up and down hastily.

He smiles, and I calm down immediately. Sort of.

"Open the door and tell him you'll contact him later."

I nod bravely, before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom again. I open the front door once more, where Pops is still standing. Pissed of so much you can see the smoke coming from his shiny head.

Heh heh.

"Good morning, Pops! Uhm, I mean, good afternoon, Pops! How're ya doing?"

"Rikku! What the hell've you been doing in here, girl?!"

Well, duh.

"Nothin'!"

"'Nothing' my ass! You're wearing a guy's shirt and the shower's running!"

Dammit. Why does he have to pick _now_ to care what I do?

"Yeah, uhm, about that, could you like… leave? I need to… uhm… get dressed, and stuff. I'll call you later, okay?"

Before he can explode again I close the door, and I wait quietly until I hear him leave, grumbling under his breath.

I take a deep breath in relief. I really wasn't ready for that.

I walk towards the bathroom slowly, closing the door quietly.

"This is _so_ not how I wanted to spend my day…", I whine, leaning back against the door.

"How did you want to spend it?", Auron asks, stepping out of the shower towards me.

I grin.

"Well, I was going to take a shower, first of…"

He puts his hands on my hips, his thumbs flipping up the oversized shirt.

"In that case, would you like to join me, my little thief?"

I nod slowly, raising my arms as he pulls the shirt over my head, dropping it on the tiled floor carelessly. I let my hands glide over his slippery chest, my eyes taking in the flexing muscles hungrily.

Our lips meet in a hungry kiss, and we move towards the running shower. When the water hits us my legs are around his waist, and my hands are running through his damp hair.

I roll my hips against him, feeling him harden against me, and his hands my butt to steady me as I raise myself. I sheathe him in one movement, whimpering softly as he completes me once more. I rock my hips back and forth, the pressure inside me building rapidly.

"Auron!", I moan when he pushes me against the wall to push deeper inside of me, his rough kisses making me arch my back in pleasure.

I bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming, my nails pressing little crescents in his biceps as my grip on him tightens at the blinding pleasure that pulses through me. As tighten around him Auron groan my name in my ear, his grip on my hips tightening.

When my legs finally stop shaking from the orgasm I jump back down on the tiles, and I stare into Auron's bronze depth as he runs his rough hands over my skin slowly, the calming caress soothing my ragged breathing immediately.

After a long while of gazing into each other's eyes we turn off the water, drying and dressing in a comfortable silence. I'm still too high on love to say something, anyway.

When we're done I start when Auron puts the communication sphere on front of me. Dammit, I forgot about that. A sudden dread fills me up, and I try to get my mind of it by changing the subject.

"Let's go to the movies, Auron! Or a Blitzball game, they have one every day these days. Or maybe…!"

"You can't avoid him forever, Rikku. Call him now."

"…fine. But you have to stay with me!"

"Of course."

* * *

An hour later we're standing in front of an Al Bhed restaurant in the centre of Luca (I wanted a public place… you never know with Pops, you know?). I'm standing close to Auron, who is leaning against the wall casually, yet his eye is glued to me and his expression gentle and slightly amused as I fidget nervously.

I let out a shaky breath.

…

Really, there's no reason to be nervous.

Auron's here, that's a good start.

…

You saved the world, for cryin' out loud! Twice! You can take him, no problem. You're grown up and everything!

…

It's not like you ever listened to him anyway!

…

Damn it, I'm nervous.

"It'll be fine, Rikku.", Auron says quietly, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

And of course Pops has to walk in the moment his lips land on my skin.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Auron nearly smirks at his timing. Sure, leave it to him to think this is funny.

"Pops! I'd like you to meet Aur-… Oh, no, wait, you already know each other, huh? How 'bout this; Pops, you remember Auron, right? Well, he's my boyfriend!"

Not only did that sound stupider out loud than in my head, I burst out laughing because I called Auron my boyfriend, which has the word 'boy' in it. And I just can't imagine Auron as a boy without laughing my butt off.

Yep, and now Pops is staring at me, his expression a mixture of anger and shock, and Auron is raising his eyebrow in that way of his. Fantastic.

I pull myself together – now isn't the time – and cough embarrassedly. _Smooth_. Really.

"So, uhm, I guess that's all, see ya later!"

I try to make a run for it, but Auron's hand on the small of my back stops me.

Dammit.

"Let's go inside, Rikku."

Pops enters the restaurant without a word, and I get pushed in after by Auron. Pff.

We sit down in a far corner of the room,

"Listen, Pops…"

"You're too young.", he cuts me of, and his tone of voice clearly indicates he thinks that's that.

I bang my fist on the table, a sudden angry beat drumming in my head. Now way is Pops gonna ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me with his stupid 'parenting'.

"You're such a hypocrite! Mom was ten years younger than you!", I say angrily.

This shuts him up, though for just a little while. He thinks it over, his vein nearly popping on his forehead.

"Why should I approve of this?", he asks quietly, glaring at us from across the table.

"I love your daughter, Cid. More than anything.", Auron says with a straight face, yet with so much conviction even Pops can't argue. And indeed, he doesn't have anything more to say.

I grin broadly, a slight blush on my cheeks.

Some call me lucky, but I think it's just my natural charm, don't you?

…

Naaah, I'm lucky.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

A little short, but I'm satisfied.

Thank you, reviewers!

**Poison Fairy**: Arigatou! You're right, Auron is the only not-evil mature guy in FFX. But really, he's the only mature FFX guy who doesn't creep me out.

**Viva La Kitty:** Thanks :P You know, I'm probably gonna make Rikku pregnant, just not yet. At least not for, what, four chapters? And I'll give ya a heads-up when the end is coming near, don't worry.

**AmazonTurk:** Me too. Me want Auron-yumminess too. Uhm, and no, Rikku won't get knocked up just yet.

**i like vader lots:** Thanks. Hope you liked this, too.

**Darknessofmyheart:** Wow, thank you!

**Jem Tiers:** Thanks for the review:P You're good at writing them too.

**Kisamex:** Yes, well, Rikku will get pregnant… just not yet. I'm actually looking forward to writing that

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned something as cool as FFX, would I be sitting here writing this? No! I would be sitting on Hawaii writing this. Duh.

Warning: several game spoilers…

Okay, chapter 15!

Enjoy!

Home

So, my eighteenth birthday was two weeks ago. Yeah, I know, hurray. Whatever, it wasn't that special. Apart from my extremely cool presents, which I will elaborate about in a minute.

But _now_.

A week after the day of the start of my adult life (huh?) I realised the coolest thing ever.

My relationship with Auron is now totally legal. Ha! In your face! Not only does the age gap not matter anymore ('cause I'm an _adult_ now), I can now totally kiss him in public and it won't seem… inappropriate (in theory). 'Cause I'm an _adult_ now.

So I've been walking on clouds for two weeks and still not tired of it.

Now, more about my presents.

From Yunie and Tidus I got a fancy sphere recorder that replays and stuff. I told Tidus once I thought Zanarkand machinas must have been mega-sweet after he had spent quite a long time telling me about them. They actually had one made just for me (by Shinra). I call it 'a TV'. Dunno why.

Paine, Baralai and Gippal gave me a set of freakishly pretty knives… with jewels and stuff. I have no idea what I'm gonna do with them (killing fiends just seems too… trivial), but it's still mega-cool.

From Lulu and Wakka I got a home-made Lulu-birthday-pie. And they gave me a sphere grid, which is really wicked, too. Though not as awesome as the pie.

Kimahri built me a statue right next to Yunie's. Cool. Heh. And my horn's bigger than hers.

And Auron bought me a house.

…

Yep.

I am the proud co-owner of a beautiful apartment in Bevelle (how ironic… the Al Bhed princess and a banished monk living in Yevon's capital…). Because Auron knows me he went for an apartment instead of an actual house.

I dunno, I always have the need to be either travelling or in the air.

So, we have the entire twelfth floor.

Yeah, we're the people who avoid pesky neighbours by just not having any.

The apartment has a marvellous view of the city (Bevelle is actually pretty damn cool if you don't have to worry about creepy Yevonites shooting you on sight), and it has lots of big-ass windows and balconies. The rooms are nice and spacey, yet have an unmistakable home-y feel that just makes you wanna curl up on the couch with a certain someone and call it a day.

Speaking of couches, you know how it's common knowledge that no guy in the world likes to go furniture-shopping? Well, Auron doesn't either. He did go, though, to do me a favour, but I could tell he wasn't at all pleased. So I thanked him by doing it with him in the elevator ride back home. You'd be amazed how much you can do going twelve floors up.

Good times, good times.

…

Okay, getting off-track here…

We spent the weeks after my birthday decorating our new home. We covered the bathroom, kitchen and the training room. And because we had like four rooms to spare we just made them into guestrooms.

We finished the bedroom first.

Heh.

…

Anyway, on to the stuff that are actually happening in the now.

Auron and I are painting the (unbelievingly big) living room. We do this by ourselves because we are perfectionists. And because Auron wants to do everything on his own.

Which is fine with me. Watching Auron perform any labour is just, well… awesome.

And the fact he's half-naked 'cause he doesn't want his clothes smeared with paint just makes it all the better.

Sigh.

"Rikku, you've been staring at me for half an hour now. At least _pretend _that you're helping."

Right.

"Roger! One white wall, coming up!"

I get to work, because even though staring at Auron is super fun, letting him do everything on his own is plain mean, because our living room is gigantic.

Machina, I love saying that. You know, 'our'. I just never (seriously) imagined me living with Auron in the house of my dreams, you know? I just get all fuzzy and dream-like thinking about it. Think what it'll be like when it's done. It'll be … awesome.

Still, I wonder what we'll do. I don't think Auron would want to be a Gullwing… Heck, I don't even want to be a Gullwing anymore, since the main objective of that little gig was to find ways of getting Auron back. Now that that is done, I don't really (wanna) see any point in staying on the same Airship with my brother for longer than a day. Duh, I have my own home now. With Auron.

Anyway, I think we may become fiend-exterminators or something. I mean, all we've ever known is fighting, you know? But then again, maybe settling down isn't such a crazy idea… we need some peace and quiet, too, right? Plus, we don't really have to work for money, since we have enough Gil to last a couple of lifetimes. Saving the world and all really has you set for life. But then again, what if we get bored? … nah, I don't think Auron'll get bored with me… And I definitely won't ever get bored with Aroun, duh…

Suddenly I feel hot breath tickle my ear, and Auron's rough voice right behind me.

"You missed a spot."

I blink.

Figures.

I've been painting the exact same spot for five minutes.

How _me _of me.

I feel big hands run up my bare arms, and I barely manage to repress a shiver as he plants a soft, scratchy kiss on my cheek.

"Well, you know… Deep in thought.", I manage, my breath catching when his hands land on my hips and pull me closer to him.

Yep, still get all flustered.

"About what?", he mutters softly, and I drop my paintbrush at his tone.

"About what we're going to do now… after everything."

Stupid squeaky voice.

"Anything you want, my little thief."

Okay, he got me.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, pushing myself against him. He kisses me softly, his fingers playing with the hem of my skirt. I deepen the kiss, and the moment I do he pulls my skirt down.

As we move to the floor slowly the heat between us slowly becomes unbearable, and I start working on removing Auron's pants while he discards my top within seconds. Our movement become more needy, and I feel my breathing accelerate with impatience.

I knock over the can of paint in the struggle with his pants, though to be fair, he's the one who had to put on the stupid thing this morning. We're both too busy to actually care, since I'm more set on feeling as much skin as possible, and he's just making me crazy with his kisses.

"_You're _cleaning up, mister.", I scold breathily, though I'm pretty aware it doesn't sound too strict.

"Fine.", he grunts in response, his fingers ripping my panties down with one swift motion.

I moan softly when he slides his hands over my legs, gently forcing them to spread. He leans over me to capture my lips again, his tongue playing with my bottom lip. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down against me, my pulse racing in anticipation when I feel him right at my entrance.

In one powerful stroke he's inside me, and I press my nails in his arms in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back my moan. I cry out his name when he picks up the pace, my legs tightening around him to feel him even closer. The feel of him inside me makes the pleasure in my body escalate fast, and I can't repress a scream when he goes even deeper.

"Rikku.", Auron grunts when I buck my hips as an intense pleasure wave hits me and I tighten around his hardness. He continues to move inside me as I scream his name and arch my back. He comes inside me, his groans making me feel elated on top of the orgasm.

When it has passed I soften my grip on him slightly, and he strokes the messy strands of hair out of my sweaty face. I stare in his eye and grin dreamily, drowning in the bronze depth.

Auron rolls of me to lie on his back beside me, and I crawl in his arms, laying my head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. His callused fingers play with my hair lazily, and I giggle slightly when I notice the mess we made.

"We should probably clean up now."

"Probably."

We don't move.

Who would go clean up paint when they're tied up in Auron?

I sure won't.

Okay, the silence is killing me, time for a random remark.

"Auron, I think you need a nickname."

"And why is that?"

Isn't it cool how he just joins my randomness immediately?

"Because you have a nickname for me, too! You know, you call me 'my little thief'. Which makes sense, 'cause I'm little, a thief and yours. Ha, that sounded funny. Anyway, what I mean is, I want to call you something that's fitting, too."

"And my name doesn't suffice?"

I think about that for a second.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, you're name is totally _you_! You don't need a nickname at all.", I pout slightly, "Hey… why do I need a nickname? Don't you think my name is _me_?"

"I do. I just like calling you mine."

Figures.

"I get it! So, can I call you mine too? I could call you 'my muffin'. How's that?"

"You're not calling me 'muffin'."

Of course, I knew he wasn't gonna go for that one. _I_ don't even wanna call him muffin, obviously.

"I know, I'm kidding. How about… 'my warrior'. I call you that in my head, too. You see, you're my knight in shining armour! Or, more like… my warrior in red coat with the big-ass sword. Whatever."

"Call me whatever you want, as long as it's not 'muffin'."

"Done."

We go quiet again.

I smile contentedly and Auron closes his eye with a tired sigh (well, he _did_ do all the work).

"Auron?"

Dammit, I forgot the nickname. Oh, who cares?

"Hmm?"

"When it's your birthday I'll give you something as awesome as this."

He smiles, his eye still closed.

"Like what?"

I grin.

"I'll take up pole-dancing again and see where it goes from there."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I dunno, them rolling around in paint gave me a nice mental image. Hope it did with you too.

Thanks, reviewers!

**SkewedViolinist** Thanks! Nooo, she can't tell her dad they're going at it like bunnies! That'd be... not so smart, would it?

**Fireworkmage** Wow! Review waterfall xD Thanks! I'm glad you like the story.

**Juvilee**: Yay! Aurikku babies! They'll be there, for sure. Man, I didn't know about his age… I checked the internet, but if he said that in the game… oh well, who cares about the age now, right?

**titanscave-95**: Yes, well… There's a reason she's not pregnant yet, of course. I just need the Rikku-Auron-alone-time out of my system.

**Dark Knight Harkness**: Aah! Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to be more quick about it from now on

**Drachegirl14**: Ooh, I love that! I'll see what I can do. And 'bondage' is actually already in the making, though it's a slow process-making… Sorry.

**i like vader lots**: Thanks! I love writing Cid, though he's always pissed of for some reason… must be his daughter sleeping with a guy in his age-range…

**darknessofmyheart**: Nope! No, he's not a boy… Definitely not…

**Kisamex**: Of course your name's down here! Now it is again xD


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You know what, this is depressing me. I don't own anything.

Chapter 16!

Note: I'm jumping in time a little bit here, as usual. It's now about five months after the house is finished. I didn't really feel like stretching that.

Another note: Very lemony and pointless. Yep, it's another one of those.

Enjoy!

Victory!

"Hiya!"

I accompany my war cry with the umpteenth round of kicks, though they are quickly evaded despite their impressiveness. I curse silently as Auron again blocks my punch directed at his chest (though now that I think about it, I probably would have broken my fingers on his muscles if he hadn't).

I jump back hastily with an improvised back-flip when he swings his fist my way with frightening speed. I land on my feet and use the momentum to retaliate with a swift kick to Auron's side. I hit him, but when I try to attack again I realise my leg is captured and I can't move. I growl and try to wrench my leg free from his iron grip, but it's no use. Auron uses his free arm to pull me closer, his hand on my butt as he presses me against him.

I try to struggle but it's useless, since he's obviously a lot stronger.

In an attempt to break free I swing my elbow in a fierce attack.

That was a mistake.

He smirks and captures my elbow right out of the air. Before I can actually figure out what happened I'm already on the floor in a tight stranglehold, sweating and breathing heavily.

Damn it!

_Not one punch_! Nothing hits him! Well, it hits him, I mean, I take pride in being a teeny bit faster than him (when I'm lucky). It just doesn't hurt him.

And I tried. I tried _hard._ But the man is freaking unbreakable.

…

Why I am trying to hit my better half, you ask?

Well, we're sparring.

It's a new ritual we have. We fight every afternoon in the training room. Not only does it relieve (non-existent) stress, it's great exercise.

…

Obviously those aren't the reasons.

Reason one has something (everything) to do with the way Auron looks when he's straining his muscles. We made a deal that Auron only gets to wear pants and I only get to wear my bikini.

Fair is fair, right?

"Damn it! I don't want to do the dishes again!"

Right, that's Reason two. The loser does the dishes.

I've been doing the dishes for a very, very long time.

…

You understand beating him has become my greatest ambition.

And I know you'd think it pisses me of that he doesn't just let me win, but the fact that he doesn't really just makes it more fun.

It's the challenge that gets me.

My thoughts are interrupted by two rough hands sliding up my thighs, and suddenly I'm very aware of Auron looming over me. He's no longer holding me down on the ground the same way as before. It just got sensual, people.

"You want to try again, my little thief?", he asks breathily (ha! At least I wore him out a little)

I grin.

Auron's hands slide higher. My grin grows.

"You're giving up?"

His fingers play with the string of my bikini bottom and his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss.

Funny how the mood changes just like that, huh.

Wait, this is my chance!

I quickly swing my arm around his neck and use my knee to force him to twist his body, and his surprise allows me to push him on the floor. I grin in victory as I pin him down on the ground with my legs on either side of him.

"Ha! I got you!", I squeal happily.

Of course I landed right on his man-parts (I can't believe I called it that), and my eyes are drawn to his eye and its lusty depths. Next second his hands are on my hips and I'm drowning in Auron's all too familiar I-want-you-now-look. I feel my own face take the same expression.

I lean forward slowly and graze my lips against his, and he slides his hands up my back to pull my bikini loose. The kiss quickly deepens as Auron traces his tongues over my bottom lip, and I moan slightly as he parts my lips.

I manage to get rid of his pants without breaking the kiss, and I growl when I feel his hardness press against the inside of my thigh.

I first raise and then lower myself on top of him, hissing when I feel him inside me, and Auron roughly groans my name. I put my hands on his abs to balance myself, and an excited feeling brews in my belly. I start moving slowly, and my breath catches as the excitement is replaced by the familiar addictive pleasure.

I rock my hips, arching my back and as the heat between my legs builds rapidly. I moan, and Auron groans beneath me and tightens his grip on my hips as I accelerate. My moans become incontrollable, and I move even faster to make the feeling grow even better.

Auron moans and throws his head back, his fingers digging in my hips and his voice rough and hoarse. I let out a shaky scream when I suddenly explode as well moments later, every fibre of my skin tingling in intense pleasure.

I collapse on top of Auron and breathe heavily. One of his hands strokes my hair softly as the other holds me close to him. I sigh and my eyes droop closed.

When the feeling in my legs comes back and my heartbeat and breathing are finally back to normal, I realise something.

I sit up hastily.

"This means I win this one, right?", I ask Auron excitedly, and he chuckles lightly at my somewhat child-like tone.

"Yes.", he answers in amusement before pulling me back down.

After a sweet lingering kiss I can't help but grin delightedly. I'm really lucky today.

You see, we had a bet on who could hold out longer without... you know... each other. I usually lose these things, obviously, 'cause Auron's got self-control made of steel, and mine is made of… well… I don't have any self-control.

Sad but true.

But seriously, two wins in one day! That's a personal record.

I must say I'm proud.

"I'm proud, too, my little thief."

Oh, I was speaking out loud.

I grin.

"I bet you are. But you still have to do the dishes."

He chuckles.

"Of course. Though I think I'm taking you out for dinner to celebrate your victory."

I grin.

That's okay, too.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

There was really no point to this. Just lemon. It'll get plottier, though, honest. As plotty as I can go with all these lemons. Heh.

Sorry for the delay (again). School, you know? And also sorry it's short.

Yay! I made a hundred reviews! Thanks to everyone who took the time to tell me what they think about my story. I really enjoy writing this fic, but it's even better when the readers like it too, obviously. And also thanks to all those readers! 8520 hits in total isn't too shabby, is it? And that's last time I checked.

Anyway, once again, thanks!

**Fireworkmage:** Yeah, I know what you mean. If my dad would show up like that I'd freak out.

**SkewedViolinist:** Hey, if reading this makes you creepy, what does writing it make me? Wait, don't answer that…

**CyanIllusions**: Thanks! Cool, I'm your first Aurikku. Love! That's so awesome! Anyway, you made your case on the sex of the baby!SPOILER!!! STOP READING! a girl it is. Gotta love science. Sorry about the rude spoiler interruption, but maybe people don't want to know.

**i like vader lots**: Awesome. I'm totally like Rikku too! Except she has Auron, and I well, don't.

**Vampyric Ninja**: Thanks! I love that you like Aurikku now. Sorry updating is taking so long, I'll try to speed it up.

**Dark Knight Harkness**: Good luck on your course-work-thingy! (little late, huh?) And I'm glad you loved it

**Kueygirl: **Thank you! Anyway, I'm delighted to say you're the hundredth reviewer! You get a special Auron-cookie. Yay!

You know the drill. Please press the 'Go!' button.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I really don't.

Okay, chapter 17!

It's my birthday! 16 years, baby! So I give you all a super fast update and a special chapter.

Enjoy!

Surprise

I gasp, my fingernails digging deeper into the mattress as Auron kisses down my neck softly, his stubbles scratching my skin. His hands roam down my stomach as his kisses reach my breasts (they've been getting bigger for some reason). He massages my breasts with his tongue, and I moan and breathe heavily at the heat rising in my body.

Auron's rough hands reach my hips and he parts them, his fingers stroking my sensitive skin. I moan and pull his head down for a heated kiss, my lips parting when he bites my bottom lip slightly. His tongue grazes mine and I prod his back, and within moment it's a full on war.

I feel my heartbeat quicken when he suddenly grasps my body and positions himself on top of me. I lift my hips and wrap my legs around his waist, my hands grasping his shoulders. I stare into his eye as he thrusts into me, and I moan as he starts moving slowly. My grip on his shoulders tightens and I buck my hips against him to feel him closer. The rhythm quickly accelerates, and I squirm in pleasure at the feel of Auron being inside me.

When I reach my peak I scream and arch my back, my nails digging little crescents in Auron's skin. He groans and buries his face in my neck, and I cling to him while the pleasure wave hits me and passes.

Auron kisses my forehead and rolls off me, and I immediately cuddle against his chest. I put my arm around him and snuggle his shoulder, my ear positioned right over his heart so I can hear it thump calmingly.

We lay like that for a while, and when he makes a movement that suggests he wants to get up I tighten my grip and pull him back down.

"Five more minutes.", I order, and he chuckles before closing his eye. I grin and get comfortable again.

It's only nine in the morning, but as usual we're already up. Obviously. We're morning people. Heh.

Anyway, we have to get stuff from the market later today to get some breakfast. We're completely cleared out of food. Ugh, food.

I can't even think about food, I'm getting woozy all of a sudden.

Seriously, I feel kinda sick…

My eyes widen suddenly.

What the…?

Auron raises his eyebrow questioningly when I untangle myself from his embrace and put my hand over my mouth. Nasty waves of nausea gush through me and my head feels heavy.

Dammit.

I get up quickly and dash for the bathroom, wrenching the door open and kneeling in front of the toilet hastily.

The next ten minutes are spent on not-so-charming throwing up, and I won't go into details to save your appetite.

Auron sits down next to me on the floor. He puts a bathrobe over my shoulders and pulls my hair out of my face.

I lean back against Auron when the grossness passes slightly, and he kisses the top of my head softly.

"I think it's passed.", I mutter, wiping my mouth with a towel handed to me by Auron.

"This is getting ridiculous, Rikku, there's something wrong with you. I'm calling Yuna."

I pout.

"We can't call Yunie, she's on her honeymoon! Besides, it's only in the mornings."

"Yes, but for over three weeks. We've waited long enough."

Five weeks, actually.

"I'm worried."

I smile as a warm feeling gulfs through me at his tone.

Auron kisses the top of my head again and gets up to get me a glass of water.

When he's back from the kitchen I've already resumed throwing up, however. Pity.

"I'm calling Yuna.", he announces firmly, and I whimper approvingly right before yesterday's lunch decides my mouth is the better exit, too.

* * *

When Yunie arrives an hour later I'm lying in bed, comfortably buried in pillows. I don't really feel sick anymore, but Auron's being all coddling and protective-like. Which is awesome, by the way.

I hear Yunie's excited/worried voice come closer, and when the door open I smile brightly at my cousin.

"Sorry I interrupted your honeymoon, Yunie."

She smiles and waves my apology away.

"Don't be silly, Rikku! We were locked in Kilika for way too long, anyway. Tidus is coming later today too, he just wanted some time to play Blitzball first."

I notice Auron glaring impatiently, and I give him a look to make him stop. Yunie didn't see, though she asks about the reason she's here anyway.

"What's the matter, Rikku?"

Auron answers.

"She's been sick for quite a while. A remedy doesn't work."

Auron seems calm, but if you watch closely you can easily tell he's awfully worried.

Yunie noticed it too.

"Don't worry, Sir Auron, I'll see what I can do. Please get some herbal tea from the shop down the street, will you? It will help Rikku relax."

Without a word he's gone, and I feel kinda empty the moment the door closes behind him.

Why did she send him away?

Yunie sits down on the edge of the bed and motions me to lie down.

"Now, Rikku, where exactly does it hurt?"

I sigh.

"It doesn't _hurt_. I'm just very nauseous, especially in the mornings. And I'm kinda tired, too. Oh, and I feel kinda… I dunno, bloated?"

She nods, deep in thought and mumbling under her breath.

When did Yunie turn into super-doctor, anyway?

"Have you been moody lately?"

What kind of a question is that?

"Not really…", I answer, "I mean, when we were at the market yesterday I cried because the cake-lady was out of chocolate fudge… That was pretty moody. And I threw the TV out the window when the Aurochs lost last week. Well, I tried, Auron stopped me. Tidus being absent really didn't help the season, Yunie." – I blush slightly when I think of something else – "And I _am_ super … erm… lusty all the time…not that that's anything out of the ordinary… It sucks, though, I think I gained a few pounds as well… Really weird new eating habits… Speaking of which, I really feel like eating pickles. Is it too early for pickles?"

Yunie smiles and puts her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Have you by any chance missed your monthly cycle?"

Oh, crap. I'm supposed to have those.

I bite my lip and Yunie looks at me like I told her I want to marry Barkeep.

"You… forgot?"

"Kinda."

"_Rikku! _How long ago did you last have your cycle?"

Gee, don't sound so _strict_. Forgetting you're supposed to bleed and feel crappy for a week every month could have happened to anyone. Seriously.

I answer hesitantly: "Uhmm… almost two months ago…"

Yunie's eyes grow wide.

That can't be good.

"You don't think I'm really sick, do you?", I ask, totally creeped out.

Yunie doesn't say anything, but puts her hands on my stomach ( I _did _notice the 'don't be so dense'-look, though). I raise my eyebrow when she closes her eyes and frowns slightly in concentration. Okay, this is creeping me out more and more.

"Yunie…?"

"Shh."

And now I'm completely freaked out. Yunie doesn't shush people.

…

I want my Auron!

Yunie's hands shine for a moment and I feel dizzy, but before I can actually complain it's already over.

Yuna looks up at me, and to my surprise she's smiling brightly.

"I know what's wrong with you!"

The smile confuses me. Is there something wrong with me, or do I start smiling too?

"Great!... Is it great?"

"I think so."

She's smiling her butt off. What is it? I wanna be happy too!

I don't get it. I feel like I should be getting this, but I really don't.

"So?! What is it, Yunie?", I half-shout impatiently.

She gets up and leaves the room.

"Let's wait for Sir Auron."

…

I feel like hitting something.

* * *

Of course, despite the fact Auron was only gone for five minutes, it seemed like an eternity.

And I spent those five minutes/eternity strangling my pillow, which I conveniently called 'Yunie'.

…

Who's moody?

I hear the front door and squeal Auron's name when I hear him call mine. I drop the pillow and sit up straighter.

Gotta look presentable, right?

When they both enter the bedroom again I smile brightly (duh, because Auron showed up again), and I reach out my hand to him to make him sit with me.

Machina, I'm really needy, aren't I?

"Yunie wouldn't tell me what's up until you got here, Auron.", I complain, and my cousin rolls her eyes before giddily motioning Auron to take a seat.

He complies and sits down next to me on the bed, putting his arm around me comfortingly. I look at Yunie expectantly as she stands in front of us, and she still has that smile on her face.

"Well, I think I have good news."

"It's not good news if you have to think about it."

"Right, Sir Auron, I'm sure it's good news."

She pauses.

"Well?"

I realise I'm being very rude, but what can I say, I'm a curious girl. And she's keeping important information about me to herself! So not coo-…

"I believe Rikku is pregnant."

So not cool.

Wait, what?

…

What?

I'm… what?

Auron blinks in surprise. Wow, even he didn't see that coming.

Yunie smiles and turns around.

"I'll let you process that for a while, okay? I'll make you two some breakfast.", she says cheerfully before taking her leave, and she winks before closing the door behind her.

I stare at Auron.

Auron stares at me.

…

Within seconds I'm enveloped in a crushing hug, and I'm squealing and laughing like crazy.

I feel so… _happy_! We're having a baby. _A baby_. Can you imagine? A little mini-mix of me and Auron running around? I can. And I love it.

I pull back from Auron's embrace far enough to kiss him, and I wrap my arms around his neck to pull myself closer again. I feel so much love and happiness surging through me it's almost unreal, and Auron kisses me in a way I know he feels it too.

Auron breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against mine. I stare into his eye as he stares into mine.

"I didn't expect that.", I say breathily, and Auron smiles as he nods his agreement.

"It's a pleasant surprise, though.", he says amusedly, and I can't help but agree with that.

Very pleasant.

I press another soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Auron."

He smiles and strokes my cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, Rikku."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Of course, a rational question would be how the hell she didn't get pregnant before.

Because I said so. There.

Also, funny how neither of them saw it coming, isn't it? I mean, _come on_. Seriously.

Oh, well.

And I'm sorry if the symptoms aren't accurate enough… I've never been pregnant, so I can't really know, can I?

Anyway.

Because there are too many names to count in this world, I made a list of a few offspring-names I like. Please tell me if you like one of them, and if not, suggest another.

Names:

Bayla (Al Bhed; peace)

Vundiha (Al Bhed; fortune)

Sterre (Dutch girl's name, comes from 'star')

Lotte (Dutch girl's name, comes from 'free')

Yhha (My name in Al Bhed xD)

Canahedo (Al Bhed; serenity)

Ameha (Al Bhed for Eline, a Dutch girl's name, one of the meanings is 'shining' or 'sparkling')

Thanks reviewers!

**i like vader lots**: Oh! Don't be mad! Here, you can have an Auron cookie, too.

As a matter of fact, I'm giving everyone an Auron cookie. I'm feeling generous today.

**CyanIllusions** You're right, baby girls are so cute. And I think I like the whole idea of Auron being the overprotective 'no boys' kinda dad. That just seems totally cool.

**SkewedViolinist**: Awesome, thanks. And you're right, of course, writing lemons is awesome.

**Darknessofmyheart**: Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: don't own nothing.

Chapter 18.

I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!

Really.

Free Auron-cookies for everyone! With loving love from ChiCkkie.

Anyway, I won't be having any school for two weeks now ( gotta love Christmas), so I can get a more writing done.

Note: four months after discovery of pregnancy. So, if you belong to the people who read and then imagine pictures with it, Rikku's got an estimated five-month-belly.

Anyway, enjoy!

Party

Today is a very special day. It's so special we have to dress up and be fancy and drink champagne (well, not me, I'm pregnant…) and socialise with important people (unfortunately, the important people are usually the most boring ones). We have to go to some high-class party, 'cause, you know, we're high-class people.

…

Ugh. Even I think that's cheesy to say. Meh.

Anywaaaay…

What makes this day so special? Well, today, exactly four years ago, we killed Sin.

And this day has become a world-wide holiday. Obviously.

Sweet, huh?

It's so cool, 'cause people keep sending Auron and me gifts. Especially after we were all over the sphere-network last week. And it's kinda hard _not_ to notice my pregnancy-belly.

As I said, people keep sending us gifts.

And now our entire apartment is stacked with free baby-stuff ( it's not that practical, but at least we don't have to buy anything for ourselves. And we're giving the majority of what we don't need to charity anyway).

It's so awesome being pregnant. Except for the obvious not-so-awesome things. Like mood-changes, crazy appetite and the fact my clothes don't fit anymore.

That last one brings a very positive note, however, which is the growth of my breasts. They get Auron all worked up. Love that.

Also, apparently me being pregnant is an invitation for everyone to feel my belly. Seriously, it's unreal. Like, yesterday, we were just walking in Bevelle, and this horde of old women started groping me.

But I'm an attention junkie, so I'm actually kinda okay with it.

I went shopping with Yunie a few days ago. And there was this little kid that came up to me. He said: 'my mommy says you have a baby in your tummy!', and I nearly died of a cuteness-overdose. I'm gonna have a little kid like that too! With Auron!

Telling everyone I'm carrying a baby really was totally fun, too.

Pops couldn't speak for an impressive time-span of five hours. He just sat there staring. Very unnerving. When he snapped out of it he was happy, though. Kept going on about being a grandpa. At this I freaked, because I realised my kid will have Pops for a grandpa. Yikes. Oh, well, I guess it'll be all right. I came out fine, too, right?

When I told Gippal, he dropped the five-grand-Gil machina he was holding and made it explode. And Paine, she choked on her drink, as did Brother, Shinra and Buddy (I really should wait for people to finish what they're doing). Most of the reactions were all like that, let's leave it at that. Surprised, and then happy.

Anyways…

Yunie figured out for me when the baby's due. So, she, Tidus and Lulu with her family will be flying over in a few weeks. For helping with the baby-room and stuff. And with the actual birth.

Yeah…

I must say I'm totally terrified of popping this little biscuit out. Because Lulu said stuff about it being extremely unpleasant.

I think her exact words were "it feels like you're squeezing out a Blitzball".

…

That's right.

Straight-talking-no-jokes-Lulu said that.

…

I'm doomed.

There's a good thing about it, though.

Auron is probably the coolest father-to-be ever.

And to think that _I _am the one that will be sharing a child with _Sir Auron_.

That just makes it a little less scary.

I glance at Auron.

He's in his fancy tuxedo-suit-thingy (rawr), calmly watching me get ready. Auron is really patient that way. I just spent the last two hours on make-up, and he doesn't even care. He's content just watching me, he said. Wicked.

I look at myself in the full-length mirror. I'm wearing a dark green dress, with a very wide, long skirt. Very fancy and sparkly, if I do say so myself. It has this design that makes my pregnancy-belly noticeable and beautiful at the same time.

You see, I'm very proud and giddy over the fact I'm carrying Auron's kid. So it's really important to me that everyone sees.

I make a kissy face at the mirror to emphasise the fact I'm finally ready dressing up and turn to Auron with my arms wide.

"Ready!", I announce cheerfully.

At this Auron gets up and walks towards me. I turn back to look into the mirror as he glides up close behind me.

"Not quite.", he murmurs in my ear softly as he pulls my hair away from my shoulder.

My eyes widen when I notice Auron taking a little black box from his pocket. I curiously watch his hands open the box and take out a pretty thin gold necklace, with a beautiful emerald pendant, shaped in a beautiful little heart.

Holy Machina.

_Shiny_.

I grin widely as Auron carefully puts the necklace around my neck. It's beautiful. And totally _me_.

"I love you!"

Whoops, I meant to say, 'I love it, thank you!'. Oh well, he got it.

"You're welcome, my little thief."

His arms snake around me and I grin at the mirror giddily. Auron smiles back at our reflection.

"How do I look?"

I notice his eye travelling a bit lower. To my chest. Or more precisely, my cleavage. And the bronze orb turns a little bit darker.

I grin slyly.

"You want to tell me what I look like with just the necklace?", I ask suggestively, suddenly very turned on and aware of the fact Auron is too.

"Gladly."

Within seconds his hands are pulling down the straps of my dress, his rough fingers feeling the shapes of my breasts greedily yet with restraint. The sensation makes my breathing quicken, combined with the excitement of Auron looking at me, bare-chested, in the mirror in front of us.

See? I told you the bigger breasts get him all worked up.

Auron presses soft kisses in my neck, which makes me lose control over my knees. His stubbles scratch me softly, making goosebumps appear on my skin, and I shiver pleasantly.

I lean back against his chest and close my eyes, his caresses on my chest relaxing and exciting me at the same time.

His hands slowly start lifting up my skirt, the soft fabric trickling past the skin of my legs. I feel one of Auron hands slip under my dress. His callused hand strokes the inside of my thigh, slowly going closer and closer to my folds. I sigh and dig my nails into his leg, in an attempt to make his do it already. I gasp when he stops teasing and touches me, feeling me-…,

The doorbell rings.

_Crap_!

I growl in frustration and tighten my grip on Auron's arm as he tries to pull it back.

"They'll leave.", I breathe needily, but Auron shakes his head.

"It's Yuna and Tidus."

And sure enough, within moments Yunie's voice is hear-able from behind the door.

"Rikku?! Sir Auron? Are you guys ready to go?"

Damn.

Not really. I'm _really_ horny.

"Auron…", I groan needily.

I feel him smile in my neck before he retreats, despite my very angry pout.

There's nothing worse than getting all worked up and then get interrupted.

Grr.

Of course, now I realise I'm half-naked and Yunie and Tidus are in the house.

Dammit.

I pull myself together and my dress back up, still quite agitated. Now I have to go to some stupid party, while I was totally in the _mood_. Dammit.

I leave the bedroom with a disappointed glance at the bed before moving towards the voices in the hall to greet Yunie and Tidus.

"Hey, you guys!"

I am greeted back with the usual 'heys' back, but an interesting difference is that Tidus (being the total _guy_ he is) stares at my boobs. He looks so confused, it's nearly adorable.

Auron notices too. And smacks Tidus on the back of the head.

I burst out giggling.

* * *

Well, the party is just as boring and full of boring people as I predicted.

It's held in this giant ballroom in one of Bevelle's churches (they aren't churches anymore, obviously). It's insane, the room is full of crystal chandeliers and ridiculously expensive carpets (I know how much they're worth on the black market… this rich-people junk is usually the stuff I steal…).

Plus, the moment we arrived, I got separated from Auron, due to some fancy ladies who wanted to tell me how I'm going to have to raise my baby, from which name we're giving her/him to which day-care we need to pick. They didn't really seem to care about what I had to say, though. They just had a lot of 'good' advice to share with yours truly.

Let's just say I'm not really comfortable.

Eventually Yunie saved me, and I've been chatting with her ever since (thank Machina). And according to her Auron and Tidus went to the bar. Hmm, whatever for, I wonder…

Me, I just have to do with a plastic cup of juice (weird, much?).

Yunie was just telling me about something totally uninteresting she heard about Gippal and the fact he's not here (gossip, obviously), when a certain someone catches my attention.

Auron. But not just Auron, there's a girl, too, and she's talking to him. She's a bit too pretty for my taste. There's something… flirty about the way she's talking to Auron, I can see it even from here. She's really handsy too.

…

I don't wanna call her a bitch or anything, but damn! What a bitch! I mean, I'm right here!

…

Get your filthy paws off my man, you! Shoo!

I decide to get a second opinion before getting too pissed.

I manage to get my voice semi-calm before cutting Yunie's story off (I have no idea what she's talking about anyway).

"Yunie? Could you just look over your shoulder for a sec? What do you see?"

She looks around and after a moment turns back to me with huge multi-coloured eyes.

"That woman is trying to hit on Auron!"

I scowl.

"Yes."

Yunie looks again.

"She's not doing a very good job, though…", she adds lamely, and I can't help but grin evilly.

"No, of course not! He's _Auron_! He doesn't like people."

Yunie worriedly looks at me.

"Then why are you squeezing your cup so hard, Rikku?"

Because I'm pissed of, dammit.

"Because that woman has the nerve to hit on _my_ Auron. And I'm right here."

Yunie shakes her head.

"I don't think she realises she's doing something wrong, Rikku. How is she supposed to know you are here with Auron?"

"Because my freaking pregnancy has been over the news for weeks!"

Yunie doesn't really know how to respond to that. But then she's back into peace-maker-mode.

"Maybe she's not flirting… maybe she's just asking questions about the pilgrimage."

I cross my arms. And scowl some more.

"She keeps _touching_ him."

Suddenly me eyes narrow, as I notice the woman lean forward, daring to whisper something in _my_ Auron's ear.

I squeeze the plastic cup of juice so hard it explodes.

"That's it! She's going down!"

"Calm down, Rikku."

"No, Yunie! I've had it! I'm taking her down!"

I'm pissed of.

Really.

I bitchily slap Yunie's hand away when she tries to stop me and march towards Auron.

Before I'm even close I stop right in my tracks, though. Because Auron does the coolest thing ever.

He just shakes his head with a few words and walks away.

Wow.

I was really ready to pound her way too pretty face in, but he just…

Wow.

I turn back around, slightly embarrassed, and walk back to Yunie, who's smiling in that all-knowing way of hers.

"What did you expect? That Auron would flirt back?"

Pfff. _No._

"I dunno, Yunie. I just… I mean…"

What _did_ I expect? This is ridiculous. I'm like a… a possessive mother-Sandworm (they're _really_ possessive fiends, you know).

Yunie smiles.

"Hormones…"

I roll my eyes. And then laugh along with her.

Yunie suddenly waves at someone behind me and excuses herself. I start looking for Auron, deciding to get out of here. Half an hour is enough, don't you think?

Finding my way to Auron is getting hard, though, since I'm suddenly surrounded by a giant wall of people. You know what, I'll just stick to the first rule of survival and stay put. He'll find me.

To my surprise the girl who was hitting on (my) Auron a few minutes ago suddenly stands right next to me. And starts talking to me.

"Can you believe it?"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Sorry?"

"Sir Auron just blew me off. _Me_."

Dude.

"That sucks for you.", I respond dryly.

Fine. I'm really enjoying this.

"He said 'he's taken'. Yeah, right. He just knocked up some Al Bhed tramp."

Gee. Nice.

…

I know most ex-Yevonites still don't like Al Bhed all that much, and that's fine (I don't like them all that much either), but to just call me a tramp right to my face is pushing it.

Sure, she obviously doesn't realise it, but still, I deserve respect, dammit! And she must be really dense, I mean, I'm the only blonde pregnant girl in the room. Who _else _would I be?

"Excuse m-…"

"And what's with that anyway? How does an _Al Bhed _get someone like Sir Auron? I would've never thought he would fall for their low-life tricks. Ugh. Scum."

I'm speechless.

Really?

_Really? _

Auron takes this moment to miraculously appear out of nowhere and spot me. He smiles and I snap out of it, and I can't help but wave back at him cheerfully.

The woman who just verbally butchered me looks at me in surprise.

"You know Sir Auron?"

I glare subtly.

"Oh, I'm his Al Bhed tramp."

Her jaw drops as her eyes are drawn to my growing belly. I can just _see_ it all add up in her head.

"Rikku, nice to meet you."

I hold out my hand and smile.

Okay, I admit it, it's a very fake and evil smile.

When she's too stunned to say anything I shrug and make my way towards Auron. He raises his eyebrow curiously (as far as Auron can go curious) when I put my arms around his neck without saying anything. I lean forward and capture his lips with mine, and I make a show of enjoying the kiss immensely (that's not very hard, by the way).

When we break apart Auron puts his hands on my butt. Nice. Didn't even plan on that.

"What was that for?"

I grin evilly.

"I need to show that girl what Al Bhed scum the mother of your unborn kid is."

He looks over my head and his features turn into a scowl. Nice. Didn't plan on that either.

"I wasn't even rude to her."

"I know, Auron, but it's really hard to get rejection out of your system. Especially if it's from you."

This is met by a stare.

And I stare back. We just stare. And then:

"Let's go. We don't fit in well with these stuffy people."

"I agree."

"Besides, you still have to tell me how I look with _just_ the necklace."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Okay, so there wasn't a _total _lemon… But it's citrus, at least. So go with it.

As for the name-the-baby- thingy, here's the score, as it is now:

Bayla: 6

Ameha: 3

Sterre: 2

That's like the top 3… And I will consider names that were suggested too (some were _really_ cute). It's gonna be really tough to pick a name… but I will!

Thank you, reviewers!!!!

Wow, it's really been a while, huh? Over a month, that's just not cool. Sorry!! (again)

**JingYee** It's never too late to tell me what you think :P And I think Dita sounds really sweet (from Chobits, Yay! Love that show). I will consider.

**NRGburst** Ah, now I feel guilty 'cause I didn't update quickly… X( Thanks for the vote and the review!

**MadBrilliant1880**Yay, review waterfall XD. I love it when that happens. First of, Cucaere is very cool. Totally dig it. I don't know what name I'm gonna choose, but yours is really on my list. Though I kinda like the normal language-version of the name a little more. On the reviews about the other chapters (thanks btw), I totally agree about your opinion on Yuna. And I'm glad you

**Juvilee**: Wow. Enthusiastic about Bayla XD. I actually like that one the most too.

**Espeon-linka**: Thank you!

**fireworkmage**: I'm sorry you had to wait for so long!

**Dark Knight Harkness**: You can have five Auron Plushie dolls. Thanks for being patient!

**F****oxygirlchan**: Hey! I was wondering where you were! Ah, haha, yes, maybe he did think he was sterile…lol. And you have to draw what the muses tell you (though if you draw my stuff I'd be really pleased).

**titanscave-95**: Ahh! I made you wait too! Sorry!

**D****arknessofmyheart**: Thanks! And actually, I can't get my driver's license until I'm 18 (different laws here). I can drink legally, though.

**i like vader lots**: yes, well, Pillow Yunie had it coming. Wouldn't you be frustrated if someone wouldn't tell you something you really want to know?

**SkewedViolinist**: Actually, I did some research (sorta), and I found out that you_ can_ have sex during pregnancy, just not certain positions. And it just depends on how you feel, I suppose.

**KathleenDee:** oooh, You're right! That does sound cute. Great idea.

**Darkphoenix2**: I kinda already know what i'm gonna do… just wait and see 

Please tell me what you think! Oh, and you can still vote, or suggest something, okay?

Merry Christmas, everybody!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 19!

I still owe you all a 'Happy new year'! I hope 2008 will be awesome for every single person. May you meet your Prince Charming, or win the lottery, or whatever makes you happy.

If you want to get in a nice baby-mood, try this baby-song. I love it, because it is simply adorable. Colbie Caillat's 'Capri'. You should totally listen to it.

Note: There's no lemon in this chapter, either… just a mild case of the lime. Sorry.

Enjoy!

Pudding

"Okay, baby. Listen up. It's very important that you know this. It's part of your heritage, you know? Pay attention."

I lightly tap my belly for emphasis.

"As you can see here, I made pudding. But it isn't just pudding. Nope. It is Super-Home-Made-Ginger-Cauliflower Pudding with cactus icing. This is what every kid in Home has to eat at least once in their lives, you know? It builds character."

At this my baby kicks me in the gut to tell me she/he's listening.

"Great. Now, despite the fact it looks disgusting, you and I both know it's terribly delicious. And when you're born and get to eat it too for real, don't pay attention to daddy. He can roll his eye and look disgusted all he wants."

Another kick.

"Good."

I start eating.

Mmm.

There's something about the gooey grossness of ground up cauliflower with shards of green cactus-sugar that just makes my tongue experience true bliss.

There's a painful thump in my belly, but I ignore it.

The taste is totally worth it.

"You know, baby," I say to my belly with my mouth full, "this is great. I can talk to my stomach without people thinking I'm crazy. Yunie and Lulu do everything around the house."

Yunie and Lulu, accompanied by their spouses, will be here for a few weeks, to help Auron and me with the household and stuff like that. And my_ delivery_.

…

Right. But right now they're calling Vidina through the Sphere Network from the Airship as Tidus and Wakka are bringing doom to the new Bevelle mall.

Good times.

"But as I said, baby, this is great. Because despite the fact it's only ten o'clock in the morning, I can keep eating Pudding. And no one can stop me."

I put my hand on my belly.

"But don't think I don't want you to be born, baby. I'd gladly give up free access to Pudding for you, don't worry. Can you believe it? According to Yunie, in two weeks, I'm finally gonna meet you."

I get another pain flash, but I brush it off. One of the cons of the Pudding, that's all.

I look up suddenly.

Is that running water I hear? The shower, perhaps?

I'm torn.

Watch Auron take a shower, or finish my Super-Home-Made-Ginger-Cauliflower-Pudding?

Hotness?

Or deliciousness?

Oh, _dilemma_.

…

Wait, what am I saying?

Duh!

I get up as hastily as my humongous belly lets me, and wobble my way over to the bathroom.

Half-way there, however, I realise that I could have just brought my Pudding with me.

Or is that too decadent?

It might be, my judgement is pretty much clouded. Whatever, I'm too lazy to walk back to the kitchen, anyway.

I sneak into the bathroom and stand in front of the shower with a grin on my face.

Before I can open the curtain, however, it already opens on its own. To reveal Auron's godly naked wet self motioning me to get in.

Well, how can a girl say no to that?

I strip as fast as I can and step into the shower giddily.

Within moments I'm being kissed quite passionately. My knees turn to jelly and I have to lean against the wall to keep from loosing my balance. The warm water runs down our bodies, soaking my hair and washing traces of soap of Auron's chest.

We break the kiss for air and I slide my hands over Auron's arms to feel his muscles.

Auron's hand slides down to my belly.

He has a big smile on his face. With his wet hair messily framing his face and his eye shining in a nearly _boyish_ way.

I can't help but giggle.

"Why, you're being extra happy this morning. What's up?"

"I love you, my little thief."

I smile brightly.

"I choose you over my Pudding, Auron."

He makes a 'eeew, gross!'-face at the word 'Pudding'. Which is extra funny because it's Auron making the face. Then he smirks.

"I'm flattered."

* * *

Half an hour later we're sitting on the couch, with Auron stroking my stomach as I sit in his lap eating a fresh bowl of Pudding.

I keep having stings in my belly every ten minutes, but I just can't stop eating!

Yunie and Lulu came back a few minutes ago, and now they're preparing stuff for dinner.

I just don't understand why anyone would start with dinner when we haven't even had lunch yet, but who's asking me?

Suddenly Tidus barges into the room, followed by Wakka.

"You guys! You're not gonna _believe_ this!"

Oh, brother. Tidus and Wakka are being frisky.

"There's a Blitz game in twenty minutes!"

Why am I not surprised?

"We can still make it if we go now!"

"We can all go, ya!", Wakka chips in.

Yeah. Except for me, 'cause I have to take a brake from walking every five minutes for the sake of my enormous ankles.

"You guys should go!"

But let's not be bitter now. I still have some unfinished business with a certain bowl of awesome Pudding.

"I'll stay with you.", Auron says with some concern and a glance at my belly.

Aww. _Sweet_.

"Nope. You're going too. I can stay alone for a few hours, Auron. It's not like the baby will come right when you are all gone. That would be a _really_ weird coincidence."

Auron smiles and kisses me sweetly.

I grin.

"We'll be back in a few hours, Rikku.", Lulu says, "Try to keep away from the Chocobo-meat in the oven."

Eww.

"That's great, you guys. I'm just gonna lie down for a moment."

Or get back to my Pudding!

I sit back on the couch and take the bowl greedily from the coffee table.

"Bye, you guys!"

For some reason everyone laughs.

Then they leave.

"Ah. Now it's just you and me, baby."

I take a bite and sigh in bliss.

"And Super-Home-Made Pudding."

There's another one of those sharp pains in my belly, which I ignore just like the others. I know from experience it's the Pudding. But the taste is so _worth it_!

I sigh when the bowl rapidly empties. I scrape out the last bits of cactus icing from the rim and belch unlady-like.

What? I'm alone, you know?

I get up from the couch and walk over to the kitchen.

"Let's get another helping, ba-…!"

I freeze.

I think… I think I just felt a splash of warm liquid run down my legs.

…

Crap.

Slowly, _very slowly_, I look down. I can't see much, due to my giant belly, but I can see enough to confirm the fact that my water just broke.

Great.

…

I burst out screaming.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Omg, an actual cliff-hanger. Sorta.

I decided on a name! But I won't tell yet! Bummer, huh?

Thank you, reviewers!

**darknessofmyheart**: I don't drink either… And I think that 16 is way too low of an age limit here. I mean, it's just one year older than 15. it's not like you magically turn responsible.

**i like vader lots**: Does Elta mean anything special? 'Cause that's important to me, for some reason.

**Drachegirl14**: That's okay. You don't have to review _every_ chapter. But I prefer if you do, of course… :P

**Darkphoenix2**: Yay, indeed.

**AmazonTurk**: I thought about bitch-slapping her, but then there would be scene, and all, so I didn't. Besides, this way Auron gets Brownie Points for being awesome.

**SkewedViolinist**: Well, I decided against freaky pregnant sex… I couldn't bring myself to do it. Despite it being possible, I just thought 'if I had a giant pregnant belly, would I want to have sex?'. And the answer was 'no'… I just wouldn't be comfortable.

**Dark Knight Harkness**: I don't think anyone likes science. Except for the people who do :D My tests went great, I totally aced English and Latin. I didn't _fail_ math and History, so that's another win. And you get another Auron plushie for asking.

**Blak-Ninja**: Great! Keep reading, then.

**JingYee** I know, me too. That's why I made her act like that. Actually, I write Rikku to look a lot like me.

**KathleenDee: **I have decided on the sex of the baby, yes. But it's a secret… You'll have to wait for next chapter.

**titanscave-95**: Next chapter the baby will be born. I'm excited, I get to write about babies! I love babies. Yay!

**IQ TestsSuck**: Thanks. I love it when people tell me they love my story. Makes me feel all special.

**Fireworkmage**: Ah, but the name's a secret until next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Oh, My God! I own someone! But nothing to do with Square Enix…

Chapter 20!

Wooo, that's a lot of chapters, isn't it?

Well, there's no lemon in this chapter (gasp!). But that's because it would be, well, weird and painful if there was. You guessed it, the miracle of childbirth.

Note: I'm aware the delivery isn't like real life. But hey, it's fiction, people.

Anyway, enjoy!

Life

Okay, this is no big deal. Don't freak out, Rikku. Just… think.

First of all, analyse the situation.

Auron and the others went to the Blitz game half an hour ago. You're alone in the living room. Your water broke about a minute ago. You're alone and your water broke.

_You're alone and your__ water bro-._

Stop it!

…

Don't freak out.

Just don't. It's not like the baby can just come falling out right now. These things take time and excruciating pain (that last part courtesy of Lulu). They'll be back before anything serious happens. Really.

_Stop freaking out._

Just stop screaming like an idiot. That's right. Shhh.

Now, slowly walk to the bedroom. Come on.

Walk slowly. Watch out for that lamp. Down the hall. Open the door. Okay, you're in the bedroom. Now, sit down on the bed. Come on, those legs aren't in charge! Sit!

Good.

Now think about something else. Think about how un-super-doctor-y Yunie is for miscalculating this. Two weeks off, that's just not cool. And what about Wakka and Tidus suddenly needing to see a freaking Blitz-game? And think of Auron putting you in this situation. Him and his stupid irresistible tricks to get you into his bed. Not cool, I tell y-...

"Aah!"

I scream in pain.

_Holy freaking Yevon on a stick!_

It feels like someone is ripping me up from the inside!

I take hold of the sheets and squeeze them tightly, my knuckles turning white and my eyes closing tightly. My mind goes blank, and all I know is the evil pain.

I sigh in relief when it's over, breathing heavily.

I lean back against the pillows.

…

This is gonna suck.

* * *

After a long, long time of pain-episodes that gradually intensify, I suddenly hear the front door, and Tidus' loud voice bragging about some stupid Blitzball move.

Oh, thank all the machina in the world.

"Rikku!", Auron calls urgently, which makes me think he probably saw the puddle of bloody grossness in the kitchen.

"Rikku, where are you?!"

"In here!", I manage croakily.

The next second Auron is sitting beside me on the bed.

Oh, thank all the machina in the world.

I feel tears of relief running over my cheeks as Auron comfortingly puts his arm around me.

"You meanie!", I cry hysterically. "I told you not to go!"

Well, not exactly true. Whatever.

"Rikku…", he says in a weird mixture of guilt and strictness.

Before I can say anything else, Yunie storms into the room, followed by Lulu.

"Rikku! What happened?!"

Oh, don't give me this.

"What do you think happened, woman! I'm having a freaking baby!"

Yunie flinches.

I'm aware I'm being extremely dramatic, and maybe a little mean. I don't necessarily care.

"Oh, crap, here comes another one.", I moan as I feel the start of another contraction.

Auron only gets to try to ask 'another what?' before I start screaming and dig my nails into his arm. He immediately grabs my hands with one of his so I can squeeze in his hand instead. He uses his other hand to soothingly pull strands of messy hair from my face, and all the while he shushes me softly.

Somehow it's not as bad as before, even though the pain is worse.

Meanwhile, Lulu and Yunie spring to action and start pulling sheets from the bed. Yunie does her doctor-thingies and starts feeling me up while Lulu starts collecting towels and blankets.

"When did your contractions start, Rikku?", Lulu asks urgently when she joins Yunie at the other side of the bed.

Oh, I dunno.

I guess I lost track of time when I was screaming my freaking lungs out!

"I don't know!"

Yunie looks up.

"Oh my, she's ready to go, Lulu.", she says urgently.

Okay, let's go then, dammit.

"Rikku, I need you to relax, okay? And when I say 'go' you have to try and push. Are you ready?"

Crap.

No.

I let out a shaky little sound and shiver in fear. I try to collect my courage, but for some reason I just… can't. I feel a giant wave of panic coming for my sanity.

Before it can, however, Auron leans closer to me and tightens his hold on my hand.

"You'll be fine, Rikku."

I take a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go.", I say determinately, the proud smile Auron sends my way making me feel better and stronger instantly.

It's a pity that only lasts for about five seconds. Than a long time of doom begins.

Because Yunie says 'go!', and I push.

And that, my friend, is something that nature figured out wrong.

You see, a baby is nothing short of a miniature human being. And what nature didn't think about is that a little human being does not – I repeat, _does not_ – fit through the tiny hole nature gave us. It just doesn't. Period. It doesn't matter how much you widen it up with those freaking contractions, a baby doesn't fit through!

Okay, back up a little here, apparently a baby does fit through. But it takes a lot of blood, sweat and tears.

Holy machina.

It feels like someone tore my legs from my body after running a machina over it. Like a Sand Worm ate me up and then puked me back out. Like I was caught in a whirlpool and got smashed by the waves. Like… no, I think I made my poi-...

"It's a girl!"

Then suddenly everything stops. Everything in the room vanished, as does the pain in my body.

Everything just pales compared to the sound of my child, my baby, my daughter, crying and screaming her lunges out.

I cry out in relief that it's finally over and in wonder that I actually _did_ it.

_A girl_.

I have a daughter.

Yunie cuts off the cord and wraps her in a blanket to keep her from getting cold. Lulu takes the little crying creature from Yunie to show her to me and Auron. His grip on my shoulder tightens and he makes a little weird noise that only I can hear.

Oh my…

"She's beautiful.", Auron says breathlessly. All I can do is nod in wonder.

On their own, my arms reach out for her, and Lulu moves closer. It's as if the world moves in slow motion after Lulu lays my child in my arms. Our child. Mine and Auron's.

I feel hot tears run down my cheeks. Auron is frozen solid as he watches me softly trace my finger over our baby's little hand. That's five tiny fingers per tiny little hand. And five minuscule toes per teeny tine foot.

Perfect.

Before I can look at her more, Lulu takes her away again after she's shared a look with Yunie.

Auron and I look up indignantly, but can't even protest as there's a tap on my leg from Yunie, who's still sorta… looking between my legs.

"Uhm… Rikku? You're not… done yet.", she says hesitantly.

I blink.

Oh. Heh. That would mean…

Oh.

Sure, I can squeeze out another one.

"_What_?! Tell me you're kidding! Tell me you're kiddi-!"

There's another one of those horrible contractions. I burst out in tears.

"You're not kidding!", I scream as I squeeze Auron's arm so hard my nails almost draw blood.

He doesn't say anything. He merely stares at Yunie in shock.

"_Two_?"

Yunie nods.

Lulu nods.

I scream.

* * *

Auron sits down next to me on the bed. He carefully hands me the little bundle he carries with him, and I feel my heart boil over as I look at the beautiful little baby staring up at me from my careful embrace.

"Hi, baby. How are you?", I whisper softly, "I'm mommy.", I feel tears running down my cheeks, "Nice to finally meet you. And you, of course.", I add as Auron sits down next to me with our other tiny little baby, who is just as beautiful as her brother.

"Bayla.", Auron says softly, staring at his daughter in his arms like he's hypnotised.

I know how he feels.

I can't stop looking at my son. He's staring up at me with two big copper eyes. It must be my imagination, but he looks so much like Auron it's unbelievable.

"And Thijn.", he adds, watching his son with the same wonder in his gaze.

"It's…", my voice is weak and squeaky and full of happiness at the same time, "it's unbelievable. These are our children, Auron. Bayla and Thijn."

Auron is speechless. There's a single tear on his stubbly cheek.

I smile slightly. Then I lean my head against his shoulder and continue staring at my children.

I feel my smile turning into a face-hurting grin when Bayla slowly opens her eyes. She looks up at us curiously. My hart is going into overload.

She has big, green eyes, sparkling and glistening like emeralds. And swirly like mine.

I feel the millionth tear run down my cheek, and at the same time I can't seem to keep a smile from my face.

"She looks just like you.", Auron whispers, his voice soft and careful as if he's afraid he might damage their little eardrums.

"Thijn looks just like you, Auron.", I counter, and it warms my heart to see him swell up with pride.

The door suddenly opens to reveal Tidus, completely in tears.

"Can I see them? Can you believe it? I'm an uncle!"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I asked my mom what her deliveries were like. She's had three (well, two, I was a C-section), so she's bound to know what it's like, right? Well, I worded it as best as I could in Rikku's PoV.

And my heart goes out to all the mothers in the world, for going through such a thing as squeezing a new human being out of your body. Makes me proud to be a girl.

Soooo…. Did I surprise anyone by going with twins? I wanted two little babies, because that's twice as cute, and twice as fun! I'm already giddy about writing about them!

Thijn means 'warrior', by the way. (and rhymes with 'line')

Thank you, reviewers!

**Dark Knight Harkness**: I'm always happy to make someone else happy with an Auron plushie. And I'm always happy when someone hugs me. So everybody wins.

**KathleenDee**: What's the fun in having everyone there when it happens? I have to make a story here, right?

**Kikushi:** quickly looks up the word 'plausible' to make sure she's not being insulted. Thank you! Ha, that's funny, I always put Rikku and Auron together too. You should let them heal each other, they share these loving glances…if you use your imagination.

**Drachegirl14:** Hi, number one reviewer! I wrote as fast as I could, and I hope the result was pleasing enough.

**Telcontarian: **sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to keep the excitement alive, you know?

**CyanIllusions** Aww! A real-life baby! Cute! Is he/she cute? Or haven't you seen her/him yet? Doesn't really matter, does it? In my book, all babies are cute.

**i like vader lots:** ooh, share the wealth! steals popcorn Yeah, well, the 'coincidence' adds drama to the whole thing. And I love drama.

**Darknessofmyheart**: problems, yep. But even though I made everyone leave, I couldn't make Rikku give birth to her kids alone. That would've been real awful…

**SkewedViolinist: ** ah, sex in front of the kids… shudder I can't even think about it. Stuff like that could scar someone for life. They're just gonna have to be more careful now, is all.

**Budibudi**: I love aurikku too. Well, obviously.

**titanscave-95:** Really? Could you do me a favor and tell me if you picked up any mistakes in the previous chapters? I mean… you're reading them for a second time anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's a pity, but I don't.

First of all, let me apologise for taking so ridiculously long in updating. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. Really! For a long time I just had no idea what to do with this story. But now I do!

And there's lemon again! Rejoice!

Last time, Rikku gave birth to two babies, a girl (Bayla) and a boy (Thijn). This chapter takes place two and a half years after that. The fact that babies are super cute cannot be denied, but I like it when they are older. And my nephews are about three, so I can just shamelessly use them as examples.

Enjoy!

Finally

We're out on a walk.

Yep.

We're out on a nice, domestic, look-at-how-cute-our-children-are walk. The sun is shining, the sky a clear blue, birds are singing in the background. It's finally spring again, see, and we decided to celebrate by eating ice cream in the park (which is a secret, so _shh_).

My hand is trapped in Auron's, as Thijn and Bayla run along in front of us on their little legs, playing hide-and-seek behind the trees along the road and screaming with laughter. It's amazing how fast they can go and how unsteady they look doing it.

"You guys be careful, okay?", I warn all motherly-like, and I have to ignore Auron's smirk at my grown-up-ness. It's something that came on in my first week of motherhood; everything looked dangerous, from really risky things like bags (shudder) to not especially risky things like plush Chocobos. I'm still convinced there's something evil about those things…

Anyway, how have I been doing with this parenthood-thingy, you ask? Well, pretty good, if I do say so myself. My children were little angels to begin with (so it doesn't really count), but thus far I've managed not to screw up. As in I haven't scarred them for life in any way, and I haven't done anything irresponsible (like leave the balcony door open and cause an accident, which I read about happening to some family in Luca, which I wish I hadn't. I couldn't sleep for days). Though I think it's impossible for me to screw up too badly, 'cause I have Auron, and he can do anything, even raise babies (Machina knows where he learnt that).

My thoughts are cut short by a delighted scream of 'Mommy!', which is my daughter's way of getting my attention. She's like me in every sense, and being loud is just part of that.

"What is it, pypo?", I say, looking down at her sweet grinning face.

"Are we go to the pawk?", she asks excitedly, because she recognises the way and wants to confirm her suspicions. And because she just likes talking (I just said she's like me).

"The park? Oh, I don't know…", I begin thoughtfully while tapping my chin, "There _is_ a new ice cream shop there…"

Big-eyed silence, from both little twerps, Thijn also suddenly only interested in staring at me.

"Weally?", they ask at the same time, which is spooky, but they aren't twins for nothing.

"Maybe… what does daddy think?"

Immediately Auron's ambushed by his offspring, making me burst out laughing.

"Daddy! Pweeeeeeaaaaaase! Ice cweam!", they exclaim, tearing at his cloak, making him grin at them and shake his head at me.

"Off course."

Screams of joy. Yep, Auron's good at making people emit those. Yep.

"Oooh! You guys are_ so_ lucky!"

At this they burst out laughing too. Duh, off course Auron's gonna say yes. He can't deny us anything. Seriously.

* * *

By nine in the evening we're back home, and I took on the task of calming the twins down for bed. A gruesome task. They don't tire easily.

So I made them chase after me as I pretended to be a loose Chocobo. Has them knocked out in a jiffy, for I pride myself in having endless amounts of energy as well. By the time I've finally managed to get them both cleaned up and in pyjamas, it's already an hour later, though.

"Okay, let's go give daddy a kiss, okay?"

"Yes, mommy!"

We walk to mine and Auron's bedroom, where Auron is busy doing push-ups.

Sigh.

I give Thijn and Bayla a soft impatient push to get on with it and give him a kiss so they can go to bed and leave me alone with him (what? It's way past their bed-time!), and indeed they attack him in a flurry of kisses immediately. Auron hugs them to him, chuckling quietly.

The scene is so cute I'm still grinning madly by the time I'm escorting Thijn into his bed, his sister already curled up against her plush Chocobo.

I run my hand through my son's soft hair, brown tufts curling between my fingers. I kiss his face until he giggles, and then I move on to Bayla. Her green eyes laugh along with her as I kiss her goodnight as well.

"Night, little guy. Night, pypo."

"Night, mommy."

The moment I close the door behind me I make a run for the bedroom to find Auron still working out. He's not wearing any shirts or whatever, which is fortunate, 'cause now I don't have to tell him to take it off. Saves time and stuff.

I'm just an impatient person in these things, okay?

Look at him sitting there, all sexy stretching his muscly muscles.

You know that he's turning forty this year? Yeah, how times flight, right? Forty, that's like… way old. Funny how he doesn't look it at all (except for a few more grey hairs, which only add to his character, 's what I think).

Muscles bugling, he really looks very jumpable, and that's exactly what I'm thinking of doing. And five years of being with him have taught me that subtlety is a waste of time. So I interrupt his concentration with a nice fake cough. He stops his workout to look at me.

"So… I tucked in the kids… brushed the teeth, washed behind the ears, checked for monsters, the whole package."

"Good."

Pause. It's a very long pause, one of those 'now what are you gonna do?' pauses. Well, I feel frisky enough to get naked. So that's what I do.

I take off my pink T-shirt in one fluid motion, not letting my eyes waver away from his. Then I loosen the buttons of my jeans and drop them, pulling my underwear with them. I kick my clothes away and pull my hair loose from my ponytail.

I look at Auron and raise my eyebrow.

He smirks, raising his eyebrow in his 'come hither' look, which still makes butterflies explode in my belly.

Without realising how I got there I'm in his arms kissing him while working fiercely on removing his pants. His hands caress every inch of me they can find, his tongue sparking a familiar lust within me that demands fulfilment.

I moan a muffled sound of triumph when I manage to get rid of his pants, and I position myself on top of him impatiently. It feels like I've been waiting for this way too long, while in reality we were in a similar position only yesterday. It's one of those thirsts that can't be quelled, I guess.

I hiss as I sheathe him completely, my nails digging in his shoulders and my eyes shutting tightly at the feeling I'm delightedly addicted to.

I pull myself as close as possible, pressing myself against his body while rocking my hips in a fervent rhythm that leaves me breathless and shivering in pleasure within moments. Auron's hand grip my hips and help me hold my balance, as he presses rough stubbly kisses in my neck.

I gasp and squirm, the heated passion inside me too much, yet at the same time I can't stop my movements. Auron's low groans and bucking hips send undiluted pleasure to my core, only adding to my own moans of ecstasy. I try to keep them as quiet as possibly, but it's no use, and as I come in one sudden wave of utter bliss I bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming.

I collapse immediately, suddenly beyond tired. Well, there went my endless amount of energy. Auron's fingers tangle in my hair as I rest my head against his chest, sighing in contentment before falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

It's a bit different with kids, now, isn't it? Very curious as to what you think about it. And it's a bit short, I know, but the next one will be longer. Honest.

Thank you reviewers!

You probably have no idea what you said when you reviewed for last chapter, but because I want to, I'm gonna answer anyway.

**SongOfBlazingFire****: **Thank _you_! Dammit, I'm blushing now!

**two-headed fiesta****:** I made Auron OoC from the very beginning, so changing it now would be straying from my own IC, wouldn't it? If that makes sense. Still, hope you enjoy reading the fic, anyway.

**Bonzai1990****:** Thanks! I love enthusiastic replies to my story, makes me feel all special. Hope you liked this chapter too!

**CyanIllusions****:** Ah, heck, I'm a few months late too… As for your niece, congrats! Yay, babies! And on the subject of diaper-changing, the first time I ever did it, my nephew (six months at the time) laughed me square in the face 'cause I put it on backwards. So there you go.

**Lady Kayanne****:** Okay then, here's another chapter. :P

**The Power World Authors' Guild**: Thank you! That's way nice :P

**The Black Widow1****:** you may not remember, but you mentioned a wedding, and thus you have helped in giving me a new idea! So thanks!

**AmazonTurk****:** OMG! Twelve hours! Holy freaking 'beep'. That's… a very long time. And yes, Thijn's brown eyes also have the swirlies. Should've mentioned that.

**titanscave-95****:** Thanks for checking!

**Drachegirl14****:** Aw, well, a little bit of morbidity never hurt anyone.

**Dark Knight Harkness****:** Phew! I did it. Honestly, you are awesome for making me update. So a big hug and kiss for that. And for the review, obviously. And for loving my fic so much.

**Wyvren Wing****:** Thanks. I heart it when people heart me. dances

**i like vader lots****:** Oww, honey, you are my number one favourite reviewer and writer and everything in this place. Duh. You're awesome.

**Darknessofmyheart****:** Ooooh, twin sisters, you say? That is kewl. Real kewl.

**Telcontarian****:** Off course they're gonna start on the making of number three!

**SkewedViolinist****:** Yay! I love how you react on twins.

**KathleenDee****:** I know! Bayla_ is_ a nice name. Made it up myself and everything.

**NRGburst****:** Well, I was going for cute, so I guess that worked.


End file.
